


A Not so Casual Affair

by MightiestGlitch



Series: P!ATD inspired Charlastor [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Casual Sex, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Human AU, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightiestGlitch/pseuds/MightiestGlitch
Summary: Charlie and Alastor meet unexpectedly at a bar after ending long term relationships. One thing leads to another, and their casual meetings end up meaning more to them than they realized. Can Alastor, a Radio talk show host, keep his dirty secret of being a contracted hitman for the local mafia away from Charlie, daughter of one of the gang's consiglieres? Or will she be the key to his demise?Trying to keep things casual ends up being a lot harder than Alastor bargained for.Loosely inspired by the Panic! At the Disco song “Casual Affair”Human AU
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: P!ATD inspired Charlastor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664410
Comments: 161
Kudos: 381





	1. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Looks innocent enough, doesn't it?  
> But sometimes there are dangers involved that never meet the eye  
> No matter where you meet a stranger  
> Be careful if they are too friendly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I know I should be working on _Dearest Little Pet_ , but because of this coronavirus outbreak, my job is shut down until the end of the month, my sibling’s spring break got extended, and everyone is home. I have no privacy and the next few chapters are hand written notes. My family is super nosy so until I either figure out a safe spot or utilize early mornings before they wake up, it’s going to be a while.
> 
> In the mean time, I might as well work on those other ideas I had based on P!ATD songs.

Charlie sighed as she downed a shot of vodka and slammed the glass on the sticky wooden counter, grimacing as the burning sensation spread across her chest, up her neck, and onto her pale face. She frowned as she leaned back, adjusting her tube top as it began to sag ever so little.

“Ya good, toots?” Her friend beside her said, a grin on his lips as he crossed his long legs and leaned on his portion of the bar top. He cocked his head toward the crowd, “There’s a couple of hunks that look like they wanna boogie” His smile widen, revealing a single golden tooth in a row of pearly whites.

The sulking girl looked at her best friend, dressed in drag but looking more gorgeous and feminine than she. Rather than a wig, his shoulder length dirty blond hair was curled into soft waves. He wore a black halter dress that barely reached mid thigh with long knee high leather boots. He was stunning, his makeup on point to highlight his best girlish features, especially in comparison to her wearing a red sweetheart necked tube top that showed off her midriff with skin tight dark navy skinny jeans and black heeled booties. Her long, voluminous golden hair cascaded down her back. Around her neck was a leather choker with an apple pendant. Her makeup only consisted of eyeliner and pink tinted lip gloss.

The blonde rolled her eyes, “I don’t know why I let you talk me into this, Angel. Vaggie had every right to be upset with me! It’s not like we broke up.” She bit her lower lip, “A-at least taking some time away from one another doesn’t mean it’s official.” Her lower lip began to tremble as she felt another onslaught of tears well up. “I didn’t give her the attention she needed. I-I realized that now and I’m going to change it when she takes me back. She just needs some space is all.”

Angle rolled his pink contacted eyes, black colored lips sneering, “Oh for fuck sakes, Charlie, she’s had a spear up her ass since the two of yas started dating. It’s been three years of her wearing the pants, getting what she wants, when you’re the fucking workin’ yer ass off to buy a house. I’m kinda pissed she guilt tripped ya like that when I know she’s been wanting nookie from Cherri, that backstabbing bitch. Vags likes to talk shit to ya, but you need to grow some balls woman and fucking stand up to her.” 

Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose, “It’s not like that. I’m surprise you actually care about any of this.” She closes her eyes, envisioning her Hispanic lover face during the argument the night before. It had been true that the last year or so Charlie had focused more on work, picking up a second job even, to save up for a home and to get them out of the rat nest they lived in, or at least had been until Vaggie left to move in with Cherri. Temporarily, of course. Hopefully. She could have easily asked her parents to lend her the money for the down payment, as she came from a wealthy family, but Charlie liked to earn her living, rather than depending on old money and her nest egg her parents left her when she moved out. It hadn’t been easy at first, but meeting Vaggie had changed all that.

“Only because you’re my sugar momma and Cherri broke the code.” 

This caused the girl to shake her head and giggle half heartily as she crossed her arms and leaned on the counter again, “Of course.”

Angel laughed and patted her back with one hand as he grabbed his mai tai with the other, swinging himself around to face the bar, “I’m kidding. You haven’t had to bail me outta anything since I started working again. Thanks doll face, I owe ya big time for landing me that sweet secretary gig at your dad’s firm. I’m glad he wasn’t put off with my previous line of work, but damn... porn gets boring after a while. Go figure.”

Charlie ordered herself another shot and sighed, “It’s what’s friends are for, right? I don’t have many friends other than you and Vaggie anyway.” She let out a shuddered breath, “Do... do you think she’s hooking up with your friend?” She thanked the short red headed bartender and held the shot to her lips, “I... kinda saw how she’d been giving her looks when we had that pool party.” Down went her drink again, though this time she kept a straight face. She noticed a slender brunette sit on the other side of the bar and blinked. 

There was something off about him, like he wasn’t supposed to be there. Perhaps it was his attire in comparison to the other patrons at the bar. He was dressed in a dark red, almost burgundy, fitted dress shirt with a black bow tie and from what she could see, suspenders. His hair was neatly combed, not a stray strand sticking out. He was smiling as he spoke to the other bartender. Hank was it? Or maybe it was Henry. She couldn’t remember what she heard as the music was nearly deafening when she had arrived. Regardless, she noted he had a nice smile, but his eyes were something else. They were piercing, even half hidden behind a pair of wired glasses, like a well trained hunter, an apex predator. Whatever it was about him, Charlie felt a sudden chill run down her spine, telling her to stay away from him. He was bad news, despite the seemingly genuine smile that never faltered from his lips. The aura around him was dark, yet oddly inviting. 

Angel groaned, “Who cares? You two are on hiatus which means you’re free to get all the straight dickin’ you’ve been missing since you decided, and wrongly may I add, that scissoring was better. Come on, let’s dance a little. I’m trying to be your wing man here but if you’re not gonna take my help, be my wing gal. Deal?”

Charlie turned around on her bar stool to look at the crowd then at her friend. She smiled a little at him, “Sure, dancing sounds like fun. Let me just get an actual drink. I don’t plan for a one night stand, but whatever happens, happens for you.”

“That’s my girl!”

Charlie laughed, turning back to the bar, not noticing the man staring at her intently, “Hey, Niffty?”

——-

“The usual?” The bushy browed bartender grunted as he filled a whisky glass with some ice, “Double or triple?”

“Huskers, my good man, you know me so well. Triple, please.”

“Shit day at work?” Husk was fairly decent sized man with broad shoulders, a stern face with salt and peppered hair slicked back with a slight pompadour. He wasn’t much of a people person, but considering his trade, he had to at least be somewhat amicable towards others. He only bothered to converse with few regulars, such as the brown haired gentleman who sat at the far corner of the dive bar. He set the glass down and took the offered credit card to open up the tab.

“Something like that, I suppose. The interviewee I had was nothing short of a train wreck, if you ask me. What was supposed to be a show about the recent pandemic we’re experiencing ended up being about nothing about conspiracy theories and the Illuminati. A quack he was!” He chuckled behind his closed fist.

Husk snickered as he wiped downed the counter, “That sucks. I’ll be sure to listen to the recording on my way home. So, anything new with you?”

The brown haired man removed his glasses, hanging them on his shirt pocket, and sighed in exasperation as he leaned forward, though the eerie smile he always had on his face never fully dropping, “No, not particularly.” His eyes settled on a pretty blonde on the other side of the bar who was talking to Niffty, the other bartender. She was pretty, but also looked like someone kicked her puppies off a bridge in front of her. What would she look like with a real smile?

He thought about Husk’s question, analyzing his current predicament. He had called it quits with his fiancé Mimzy, a night club owner and burlesque dancer, after a heated argument about her possessive and clingy behavior that had led her to threatening one of the interns at his studio. It had also been the final straw for him too when she accused him of infidelity with their long time friend Rosie.

Alastor wasn’t perfect, despite what others would say about him. He and Mimzy had met through a mutual connection some years ago when the both of them were heavily enthralled with the underground workings of gang wars and trades. However when they realized it wasn’t a life they wanted to raise a family in- well, her more than him- they had supposedly put that behind them and settled into a more peaceful, domesticated life. If anything, he would have thought she’d figured out all this time he was still contracted for certain jobs that appealed to his violent bloodlust and would have argued about that, rather than the young, barely out of high school intern who happened to know how he liked his coffee. Straight black, in case you were wondering. He couldn’t help that the poor dame was rather affectionate and admired him like the daddy she never had. Alastor never once, not ever considered, doing anything with her. She was entertaining at best.

“I’ve been coming here how long?” He heard himself say as he continued to watch the blonde and her friend move toward the dance floor once Niffty handed her the drink she ordered. Immediately, several frat boys surrounded them. He noted how one snaked his arm around her waist and she stiffened ever so slightly, but her face remained calm.

Husk, who was cleaning glasses at the basin near Alastor since the bar back had called in sick for the night, crinkled his nose in thought, “About... ten years? I was still a bouncer when you started coming around.”

“Such a long time. I come here at least twice a week, yes? I’ve never seen her around. Maybe the effeminate fellow she’s with once or twice before.” He took a sip of his whisky, resting his cheek on his left hand. 

Husk looked over his shoulder, spotting Angel then looking at the girl he was with. “Eh, probably just turned twenty-one. Didn’t think you’d like ‘em young or even knew you were into girls. So many have thrown themselves at you but you ignored them or flat out told them to fuck off. Could have sworn you were gay or something. Hard to tell since you’re always fucking smiling.”

Alastor shot him a look, his smile tense, “Is that how you talk to a paying customer? I should talk to your manager.” His grin widen as his eyes narrowed, “Better yet, maybe I’ll have to remove that tongue of yours.”

Husk shrugged, “Nah, just you. Anyway, any new jobs?” He lowered his voice as he leaned forward, glaring at his patron, “You haven’t paid me for the last clean up.”

“Hey Al!” Came a bubbly voice. The duo turned to look at the short red headed bartender.

“Ah, Niffty darling, I was wondering if you’d give me an ounce of your attention tonight. How are things with you and the Baxter fellow you were gushing about last time?” Al turned his attention to Niffty who was working on some martinis as Husk moved to serve other guests. The crowd was starting to pick up as the night dragged on.

She giggled and blushed, “It’s been good. Better than you and Mimzy.” She looked at him, “You know she can’t keep her mouth shut. She’s convinced you’ll come crawling back to her after that verbal beat down.”

Alastor barked with laughter, “Please, dear, you know that’s unlikely. I haven’t felt this liberated in what feels like eons. I hadn’t realize what kind of hell I was living in until I packed my bags and left. The motel hasn’t been too shabby, but I think it time I left town and started somewhere fresh. I put in a transfer for a sister station back home in Louisiana.” His eyes wondered back to the young woman who caught his eye earlier, carefully studying her body language as she was awkwardly grounded against two guys, her face indicating her discomfort as she hid behind her cup. Her friend was oblivious as he twerked again his dance partner. The other guy was in a for a rude awakening. “It’s been fun here, but I do miss home and visiting mother.”

He felt something stir in him as he watched the golden hair beauty. Alastor wasn’t much for relationships, and he had only been with Mimzy because he got used to her hanging around, plus the prospect of having to deal with one person and getting that sweet loving without a second thought of what he could encounter seemed reason enough for him to agree to marry her. He never proposed, not traditionally at least. She one day declared they should get hitched, live the life Bonnie and Clyde never had the chance to, and he simply went along with it. Clearly that was a mistake he would never make again, and perhaps the only one he ever made to begin with. How long had it been? Eight years to the day? He knew her for nearly twice as long. The price he paid for getting comfortable. 

Alastor cocked a brow as he watched the scene unfold. Her companion had been whisked away toward the restroom, no doubt to do unspeakably grotesque things with his dance partner. This left the girl alone with the other two. She was like a deer caught in headlights as her dark eyes widen, a blush spreading across her face as she moved away, shaking her head and attempting to laugh off whatever offensive comment they had whispered to her. She returned to the bar, and like a smart girl, placed a napkin over her glass as she waved Niffty down.

The two bros looked at one another then sat on either wide of her, close enough to not let anyone come between them, but not be fully on top of her. They didn’t engage in conversation with her, not with her attention on Niffty. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise though as they ordered drinks when the short bartender was ready. His hand twitched as one slightly jerked his head toward the girl. If Alastor saw correctly, he wanted whatever it was she was having. Instinct told him to not look away.

It struck him as odd though that he was suddenly protective of the unknown girl sitting at the other end from him. Her skin was pale and unblemished, her eyes big and expressive. Details that never interested him about any other woman he’d been with, not even Mimzy. He had seen similar scenarios many times, and not at this particular musty, decrepit bar with the cheap booze and dim lights. It was always crowded, mostly college students from the dorms near by. Alastor only came because of his associates and to observe. Watching the guys strike out miserably was always fun, and rarely did if ever get violent, not that he was ever compelled to help a damsel in distress. Husk was always quick to the rescue if a fight broke out.

Their eyes caught for a moment and he felt the wind get knocked out him. What kind of whiskey did Husk give him? Maybe he should see the doctor in the morning for the sudden sputtering of his heart and the summersault his stomach was doing as she smiled kindly at him, her expression soft and angelic, reminiscent of the first rays of sunlight after a storm.

Beautiful.

He returned the smile and waved, chuckling as she blushed and looked away. He already missed her smile, and her eyes... lord have mercy, she looked as gentle and docile as a doe. The stags trapping her in place had got to go. Especially now that one put his arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off and got up, taking the water bottle Niffty gave her and left her half empty drink on the counter. Good girl.

Alastor watched her as she walked around the bar, and was surprised that she continued until she reached him.

“Is this seat taken?” She asked, talking loud enough to be heard over the thumping of music, pointing to the stool beside him. Her voice is as sweet, like a wonderful melody forever engrained in his mind. Despite the stench of booze and sweat in the air, he could smell her perfume. Lavender and apple blossoms with an undertone of cotton candy.

“Be my guest, mon cher.” He glanced at the two glowering boys. He would have to keep an eye on them.

“T-thank you. Um, hi... I’m Charlie. Sorry to bug you, they were bothering me but I didn’t want to cause a scene. I thought I was going to suffocate with the amount of shitty axe they had on.” She settled in and avoided eye contact with anyone as she held her water bottle with both hands on the counter, “My friend is busy at the moment and you seem like you’d be the less creepy option around here. No offense.”

Alastor laughed, causing Charlie to smile shyly and look at him from the corner of her eye, “None taken, dear. Looks can be deceiving unless you’re those two block heads. I never understood the flipped up polo collars. Silly fashion.” He pivoted in his seat to face her, “Alastor. Pleasure to meet you... Charlie, was it?” He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. “Mind if we shake hands?”

She extended her right hand. It was soft and warm in his larger, calloused ones. So delicate. So fragile. He was afraid she would break if he held her incorrectly.

“First time here?” He inquired as he let go, much to his dismay.

“Yeah,” she heaved a sigh, “My friend was trying to make me feel better but I think it would have been best to just stay home and eat a pint of rocky road with a glass of wine and watch cheesy rom-coms.”

“Just went through a breakup, I take it?” He finished the last of his whisky, “I can relate. I too recently broke off an engagement.” He wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to over share his private affairs. Alastor was usually very reserved and only allowed others to know what he wanted them to.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She genuinely sounded sad for him, “Must have been tough.”

He chuckled, “No, not really. It was eye opening. Huskers, my good man. Another round for me please?” He turned to Charlie, “Did you want anything? Perhaps a soft drink?”

Charlie blushed, “It’s ok, thank you.”

“Are you sure? Please, I do insist if you want anything, put it on my tab. Husk, do put this little lady’s current tab on mine.”

“Alastor, no! You don’t have to do that.” She placed her hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok.”

He turned back to her, “Nonsense. Use what you save to treat yourself to a nicer bottle of wine. It pains me to know someone broke your precious little heart, dear. And please, you can call me Al.”

Husk was confused as he refilled Alastor’s glass. In all his years, he had never seen him flirt, let alone talk to anyone at the bar. He usually drank half a bottle or so then left, making only small talk with him or Niffty. Did he pregame before coming?

“This guy bothering you, miss?” Husk said, earning a heated glare from his friend. 

Charlie giggled, “No, it’s fine. Thank you, Al. That’s sweet of you.” She visibly relaxed.

Husk continued, “Well, if this creep needs the boot, you let me know, ya hear?”

“Husk...” Alastor said with a warning tone, “Don’t soil my image before we have a chance to get acquainted. Mind your manners.”

This made Charlie laugh, “I don’t think you’re a creep. We can sit somewhere else. I think that booth over there is about to open up.”

Alastor nodded, “Splendid idea. Husk here should focus on his job rather then butt into our conversation. Shall we?” He slid of his seat and extended his arm out to her. Charlie took it without hesitation, setting aside her earlier sentiments that he was bad news. She was mistaken, he was actually rather sweet.

Just as they arrived to the table when the previous occupants left, Niffty rushed over to them to wipe it clean. She winked at Alastor and managed to convince Charlie to get a strawberry margarita. For the next hour, the duo talked about almost anything and everything that came to mind, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. It was 10:30pm by the time Angel stumbled over to her, swaying slightly as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

“H-hey... I think I’m ready to leave when you are.” He was shaking and sweating, eyes darting around as he breathed heavily. Alastor raises a brow as he recognized the signs of a slight overdose.

Charlie shot up from her seat to help him balance himself, throwing his right arm over her shoulders. “Angel! I thought you were...” she sighed exasperatedly, turning back to the amused man at her booth, “Hey Al, I’m sorry. I need to get him home as soon as possible. It was great talking to you. M-maybe I’ll see you next time?” She was glad the nearest ER was a few blocks away. They wouldn’t need an ambulance.

Alastor had to admit he was disappointed their impromptu date was cut short, but the drag queen looked like he was going to keel over any moment. “Yes, of course. Do you need help getting... him... to your car, or an ambulance?”

She shook her head, “It’s ok. So long as he’s still standing I’ll be ok, and um... this is nothing, sadly. We used the valet so it won’t be too far of a walk. Thank you, Al, it was nice meeting you. Are you sure you’re ok paying for my drinks?” Her heart dropped. ‘He won’t be here, not after this. I shouldn’t even bother.’ She looked over and saw Husk and Niffty whispering to each other.

“Likewise. And yes, think nothing of it, dear. I’m here usually in Wednesdays and Fridays, perhaps we can catch each other then?” He stood, “Please, let me help.”

Charlie shot him a look that surprised him and stopped all movement, “It’s fine.” He plopped back down in the booth.

“Charlie...” Angel groaned, leaning into her to whisper the best he could, “I don’t feel too well. I might of bumped too much. I-I need to sleep it off.”

“No, I’m taking you to the hospital. Vaggie will take care of you.” She whispered with irritation in her voice.

Charlie carefully guided him out of the building. Alastor uncharacteristically frowned, feeling as if the sun’s warmth was taken from him. He wasn’t necessarily attracted to her for anything long term, but he wouldn’t mind seeing her again. The whole time he kept staring at her lips, wondering what they felt like. They looked soft as flower petals. The way her eyes danced with glee every time she laughed or giggled at something was delightfully endearing.

He was surprised that the dark part of him didn’t surface. Normally he liked making innocent people like her break. No... he wanted to keep her pure. She was too good for this world, for him, but heaven be damned anyone else hurt her. A shame she never gave the name of her lover for him to pay a visit to.

Movement caught his eyes and Alastor noticed the guys from earlier begin to head out of the bar as well, their eyes trained on Charlie. He grinned sinisterly as he got up to follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Thanks for reading! Please leave the kudos and some comments ❤️ I hope you enjoy what I have cooking up.


	2. Hold Me Until Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a casual affair  
> That could go anywhere  
> And only for tonight
> 
> Take any moment, any time  
> A lover on the left  
> A sinner on the right
> 
> Lay in the atmosphere  
> A casual affair (Hush-hush, don't you say a word)  
> Lay in the atmosphere  
> A casual affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally was not digging the name anymore. Is the new title better?
> 
> Also, I am a god damn filthy liar and cannot stick to time lines to save my life. So this fic is going to be a tad bit longer than 5 chapters, but for sure under 10. I’m already on ch4, so I think I should wrap this up by the time we hit 7 or 8?? 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this big ass chapter and sexy time.
> 
>  **WARNING** : NSFW CONTENT AHEAD

Charlie paced in the waiting room, hands in her hair as she tugged at the roots in a fit of anger and panic. She was stupid... she should have never let him be alone, not when he was in rehab, not ever to be honest. If he wanted to give blowjobs to random men, fine, but she should have known the guys he tended to go for were druggies. Look at Angel now... she wished she brought a jacket as she crossed her arms, trying to ignore the leering eyes of the men around and the glares from the women with them.

She had just gotten off the phone with her father minutes before, explaining to him that his secretary would be out for a few days after a minor “accident”. Her father didn’t seem too convinced, but he promised his daughter her friend wouldn’t get fired, not if he got a doctor’s note.

“Charlie?” Came a worried voice.

The blonde whirled around toward the source and felt her heart leap into her throat as she spotted the tanned skin, dark haired girl who held her heart. Her caramel colored eyes looked tired, as she leaned against the door frame, wearing grey scrubs.

“H-how is he?” Charlie said. She wanted to hold Vaggie, apologize for disturbing her at work and breaking her promise to give her space. She didn’t mean for this to happen. Not like this.

The nurse sighed, but smiled warmly, “Recovering. He didn’t OD as badly as we thought, but he’ll be kept over night for monitoring and I already left a message at the clinic that he needs to be placed in, rather than do out patient treatment. Before you ask, I managed to convince Dr. Pentious to write a note saying he was in a minor car accident and he’s not going to get arrested. Angel cried enough to me about not wanting to lose his job and he’s sorry for slipping. It’s the last favor I’m doing for him though.”

She straightened up and held her arms out. Charlie didn’t need to be told as she fell into the shorter girl’s embrace and let out a sob, “Thank you Vaggie. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She didn’t sound convincing as she stroked the weeping girl’s hair. They stayed like that for some time before Charlie stood up straight and sighed.

She wiped her cheeks and sniffled, “No, it’s not. I know you don’t like Angel that much and you’ve warned me about his addiction and you’re right, besides the amount of work I’ve been doing, I doted on him more than you. I-if you wanna move on... I... I understand. I’m so sorry.” She rubbed her arms and shrank away from the other girl.

Vaggie frowned, “Hey. Knock that shit off. I’m sorry for going off on you. Look, I love you Charlie, I really do, but I don’t know how much more of this I can take. You’re such a good and selfless person, stubborn, and hard headed, but fuck. I’m tired of this too. Of you letting people hurt you and take advantage of you. I’m tired of that besides you not giving me your attention. You give others your time instead of me.”

“I can’t just abandon him, Vaggie. I’m all that he has now since his sister Molly moved away. Arackniss and his father are the reasons he’s like this. He’s trying to get clean, but it’s hard Vaggie. You know that. You see it every day at work.”

“If he wanted to change he wouldn’t slip all the fucking time, Charlie. You let him convince you that going to a bar was a good idea, when he’s in rehab! Look at you. Stop babying him!” Vaggie groaned in frustration as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned around, “Listen Charlie. I won’t hold this against you, not this time. However if I see him here again before I made up my mind about us, it’s over. You can’t help everybody, especially when you can barely help yourself.”

Charlie felt like she was slapped with a bag of bricks as the blood drained from her face and a bitter taste filled her mouth. Vaggie was a nurse, Vaggie helped people every day, sometimes the lowest of the low, yet she had the audacity to put Charlie down like that?

Something snapped as Charlie remembered what Angel had said earlier.

“... Vags likes to talk shit to ya, but you need to grow some balls woman and fucking stand up to her.”

”You know what, Vaggie,” she began as she took a deep breath, “No. I’ll keep helping him. I won’t abandon him like everyone else. He’s the only one who believes in me anyway, who appreciates my hard work, my love, and even if he fucks up, he’s only human, but for god sakes I know he’s trying! Stay with Cherri, I can tell by that giant ass hickey on your neck you two fucked already. What a shit job you did covering that up.” Vaggie clamped her hand on her neck and gasped, “Hope you’re fucking happy with someone who is more financially stable and hopefully she won’t leave you for some floozy bimbo groupie. See what attention you get when she’s touring half the fucking year! I was trying to buy us a house so we could be together in peace! Send me the bill for Angel then delete my number. I’ll pick him up tomorrow and take him to the rehab clinic.”

“Wait, Charlie!”

It was too late, Charlie stormed off as tears fell from her eyes. Her heart felt like it was ripping in two, but it was over. She still had time to return the ring she meant to present to Vaggie on their fourth anniversary that was a little over a month away. 

“I need a drink.”

——

“Well this was fucking stupid.” Husk said through clenched teeth as his eye twitched in irritation. Alastor shrugged and chuckled. They were in the back stock room, staring down at the tied up and unconscious bodies of the two frat boys who were attempting to follow the lovely lady known as Charlie, and the other body was the druggie who had been with her friend.

“Scum of the earth. No body would miss them.” He bent down and rummaged through their pockets, “Plus they’re the idiots who couldn’t remember where they parked their car. Lucky for me they ended up in the alley. Let’s see here... hmmm... Scott? Ho, ho... you’re the handsy one aren’t you?” He opened up the wallet and raised a brow at the fat stack of cash, “I say we rough em up and dump the bodies the next alley over. With this amount, it’ll easily be dismissed as a mugging.”

Husk rubbed his eyes and sighed, “That’s what you’re doing, not me. What the fuck led to this, anyway? You never gave a shit about what happens here.”

“Hey, Husk? I could use a hand at the bar! Last call is coming up.” Niffty’s voice rang from the half open door, “You and Al ok in there?”

“We’re fine, dear! Nothing to worry.” Alastor turned to Husk after removing the boys’ wallet and handing him the money as well and producing an envelope from his back pocket, “Happy early birthday dear friend. Sorry to have paid you later than normal but with the move and all, my mind was elsewhere.”

Husk rolled his eyes but took the money, “I got some bags in the office. Just make sure they don’t see the damn place when I come back to help ya move them.”

Alastor’s smile grew as a sinister glint shown in his eyes, “Oh Husk, when I’m done with them, they’ll be lucky if they can see tomorrow. Still have the baton? They need a lesson on how to treat a lady with respect.” 

“Ol’ Whacky is in the office. Help yourself you sick fuck, saran wrap is on the top shelf behind you.” Husk exited the stock room and shut the door behind him, sighing once more in annoyance, “Seriously, what gives? That chick?”

——

Charlie entered the bar again and looked around, relieved that the guys from earlier were gone, but sadden that Al was no longer in sight.

‘Figures.’ She thought in disappointment, approaching the bar. She looked at her phone to read the time and was happy she could still get another drink in before leaving for home across town. “I should have asked for his number, but I’d doubt he’d talk to me again after this. So awkward. What would I have texted him anyway?” She sat at an empty stool and waited for either bartender to come by, quietly tapping her hands on the counter as she pursed her lips, wondering if she should get a mixed drink or several shots. 

“Hey... you’re back.” Came a deep, gruff voice. She looked up and smile. The male bartender looked surprised.

“Hey, can I still order something?”

Husk nodded and leaned in, looking behind her and around, “Where’s your friend? He didn’t look too good when ya left. Everything good, miss?” He stared at her and noticed her puffy eyes and the partially smudged eyeliner. He could tell she had been crying, but he didn’t feel like opening that can of worms. Emotional women made him uncomfortable, mostly because he didn’t know how to comfort them.

Charlie pursed her lips as she twirled a strand of hair, “Yea. He got a little sick, is all, so I... um... took him home?” She looked around again, knowing full well she was terrible at lying, “S-say... that other guy I was talking to earlier, Al? Do you know him? You two were talking to each other as if you were kinda close.” She blushed.

His eyebrows shot up toward his hairline a little, “Asswipe? Yea, I know him. Listen, Miss...”

“Charlie. You can call me Charlie.”

“Charlie... um, not that it’s any of my business but I’d be careful with him. Smiles might be friendly and all, but he’s also got a couple of screws loose.” He spun his index finger near the right side of his head.

Charlie’s hopeful face fell, “O-oh.” He was a weirdo? She should have known, most of the guys she attracted were off their rockers, especially her ex boyfriend.

“Husk! That’s not very nice! Maybe he’s an asshole to you, but he’s a sweetheart when he wants to be. His momma raised him to be a gentleman after all with the ladies.” Niffty scolded her coworker as she set a shot glass and a half bottle of tequila on the counter in front of Charlie, “Here, it looks like you could use it. Wanna talk about it?”

“No, not really, but it’s been rough the last couple of days. Thanks.” She handed Niffty her credit card, “So, Al’s gone?”

The bartenders looked between each other, making face gestures in a silent conversation. Husk eventually sighed, for probably the hundredth time that night, and sulked toward the back.

“Fine... I’ll get him.”

Niffty smiled at Charlie, “He’s in the back. Al’s more than just a regular, he’s practically family. He helped Husk get the funds to buy this place out from the old owners.”

——-

“Jesus fucking Christ, you animal!” Husk hollered as he scratched the back of his head, in disbelief at the carnage in from of him. “We agreed on a mugging, not a god damn massacre! Do they have any teeth left? How are you even clean!” He looked at the smaller man who was peeling away the bloodied plastic off the baton, careful to make sure no blood got on his weapon of choice for the night.

 _Flashback_  
The brunette was thankful for the thick, nearly sound proof walls and the heavy bass of the music playing outside. After putting on leather gloves he had in his back pocket and grabbing the baton from Husk’s office, he wrapped it with plastic wrap and went to town on the goons. His blood boiled as he remembered their lewd comments about _his_ Charlie when they were in the alley, how they would find out where she lived or worked, convince her to go drinking with them then drug her so they could have a threesome or a gang bang. Despicable.

He had used some of the plastic wrap to cover their eyes and their mouth than used duct tape to secure it in place. He thought about taping it to their skin, but if he was going to make it look like they got jumped, he needed to remove their bindings with little evidence that they had been tied up. He bent down between both guys who had bothered the little angel earlier, slapping their cheeks until they groaned in discomfort. At the same time they both jerked awake, realizing they were bound, gagged, and blind.

“Such filthy waste of air. How dare you attempt to sully the princess.” He grabbed the front of their hair and slammed it down on the concrete floor, causing both men to scream in pain and fear. Alastor’s smile grew as he began to see red, “You need to be taught manners.” He stood to his full height and raised the baton above his head, growling under his breath, “Now then, let’s begin.” 

_End Flashback_

Alastor removed his glasses and cleaned them with the end of his now untucked shirt. “Oh, you know... just have to mind the back strokes, is all. What can I do you for? I’m not done disciplining these cretins.”

Husk tipped toed toward the bodies, assessing the decontamination he and Niffty would have to do after hours. “I’m not gonna be the one to tell Nift, ok? Fuck... thank god most of this I can salvage but god damn it... you knocked the pickle jar off the shelf. That was for tomorrow’s Pickle Shooter Special.” He whined, “I got those on sale. God dammit.”

Alastor rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder as he rested his arms on his knees, “Huskers, unless you’re going to grab something from here, I’d like to get back to work. I have this last low life that ruined Miss Charlie’s evening by giving her friend narcotics. Did you still have the mushrooms you confiscated last week?”

“Yea, about that.” He placed a hand on the side of his face, rubbing his sideburn up and down, “She’s back.”

Alastor shot up straight from his crouching position, “I beg your pardon?”

“Charlie.” Husk arched a brow, not used to his companions erratic behavior.

Before he could say anything, Alastor was already out the door, an excited smile on his face. He removed his gloves and tossed them on a counter outside the stock room, tucking his shirt back into his black slacks and smoothing down his hair with a comb in his side pocket. He couldn’t contain his excitement as he saw her profile. She was downing a shot of Patrón. He carefully made his way to her and took the empty seat beside her as she filled her shot glass with more liquid. Once filled to the top, she placed it against her lips.

“Hello, dear!”

The suddenness of his voice caused Charlie to choke on her drink. She sputtered and pounded her chest, coughing uncontrollably. Alastor’s eyes widen as he patted her back.

“Shit, Al... don’t scare me like that!” She wheezed. 

Alastor chuckled, “My apologies. I’d didn’t think I’d be seeing you again, at least not on the same night. How’s your friend?”

Charlie dabbed her eyes, hoping her smudged eyeliner didn’t get any worse. She knew she looked like a train wreck, but she didn’t feel like going home yet, not alone, and she needed a distraction. Returning to the bar was the only thing she could think of.

“He’s... fine. I don’t really wanna talk about it, if you don’t mind. At least not right now, I just wanna drown my woes away, but I didn’t want to be alone. I’m sorry.” As if on cue, Niffty placed a bottle of brandy in front of Alastor. “I don’t think ice cream is gonna help me feel better.”

Al poured himself a glass, “Oh? What will then?” 

Charlie sighed, “I don’t know. I’ll drink until I find out. Join me?” She lifted her fifth shot toward him, already feeling her mind get hazy.

Alastor stared into her eyes and felt his heart thunder in his chest. He raised his glass and gently tapped it against hers, a small clink noise emanating. “I’m yours tonight, sweetheart, and however long you need me until you feel better. A pretty gal like you shouldn’t be sad. Smile. You’re never fully dressed without one.”

Charlie smiled in response as they both took a sip of their drinks.

———

It was nearly three in the morning when both Charlie and Alastor stumbled out of the bar, leaning on each other for support as they laughed in their drunken stupor. Husk looked annoyed but figured it was for the best. He could finish the rest before daybreak and charge Alastor for the clean up next time. Niffty was livid when she discovered the secret in the stock room, but said nothing as she watched her good friend unwind after so many years. Whatever happened between him and Charlie, she hoped it was what he needed to clear his head before moving.

Charlie fumbled with her pockets, looking for her keys. She giggled and swayed, closing one eye as she tried to concentrate on locating them as they slipped out of her hand and clatter to the floor. 

“Fuck, I had too much. I don’t think I can drive. I should call a taxi.” Alastor held onto her hand as she bent down to pick up her keys, nearly sending them both tumbling.

Alastor laughed as he brought her close to him, pressing her body against his as he rested his forehead on hers. He liked the way their bodies melded together. At this proximity in the cool night air, he could feel her body heat warm him to the bone. He barely met her, but Alastor already knew he didn’t want to let her go.

“Miss Charlie, I think you should sober up a little before heading home. I’m staying just two blocks from here, rest a little. I’d be more at ease knowing you were more sound of mind.” His hands had a mind of their own as they began to roam over the curves of her body.

Charlie shuddered, “I don’t even know you.” She squinted as she wrapped her arms around him, “But ok.” She liked the feeling of his callous hands on her bare waist, how he gently grazed the exposed flesh from her back to her hips, then down and around her rear, giving it a playful squeeze. She giggled.

“Ah! Where are my manners? It’s cold, dear. Here.” He stepped back, much to Charlie’s displeasure, and removed his jacket to clumsily place it over her shoulders, “There. Can’t have you getting sick, hmm? Come along, love, this way.” Alastor reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. Charlie sniffed his coat and felt herself swoon at the faint scent of his cologne. She watched him through half lidded eyes as he guided her toward his place, wherever that may be. Through the fogginess of her mind, dirty thought entered. She licked her lips.

By the time they reached his room, Alastor felt himself sobering up. He was pleased she agreed to come, not because he was planning anything, but he genuinely was worried about her current state. He turned on the lights of the unit, revealing a modest full sized bed, a couch, coffee table, entertainment center with a flat screen TV, coffee maker, a closet, and a bathroom.

“My apologies, sweetheart, I’m currently looking for a new place. Did you want coffee? Water?” He removed his glasses and placed them on the night stand.

Charlie swayed in the middle of the room, “A shower.” She slurred, taking off his work jacket and flinging it on the couch, “I feel shitty and gross.”

He raised a brow, “Are you sure? Did you want to borrow a shirt perhaps? I may have some gym shorts too if you’d like.” He went to the closet to rummage through his luggage. “There’s towels in the bathroom.”

She looked at Alastor and felt a sudden warmth pool in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, as if possessed by some unknown force, she walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. Alastor turned around but was shocked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to crash his lips against hers in a sloppy, wet, open mouth kiss, tongue dancing with one another and teeth scraping in a hunger. They both moaned as their eyes slid shut.

She took a step backwards, not losing contact. Alastor followed suit and carefully guided her toward the bed, the both of them falling on to it with him turning them around at the last moment so he ended up on the bottom.

He tangled his left hand in Charlie’s luscious lochs behind her head, the other once again exploring her figure. Charlie fumbled with the buttons on his shirt between them, straddling his waist and grinding herself against his growing erection beneath his pants. She didn’t know what she was doing, only that she _needed_ to feel something other than the overwhelming sadness eating at her. The hurt. The anger. She wanted to erase them, even for just a moment. The booze did nothing to ease the pain. However Alastor, though she just met him, could make her forget. 

Right?

She pulled away, gasping for air as her lungs burned. She looked down at Alastor who stared at her with slight confusion.

“Charlie?” He began, uncertain. While he was a man who dealt and did many immoral things, taking advantage of a woman was not something he ever wanted to do. His mother taught him better and if she were to ever suspect that her only child was ever considered a rapist aside from a murderer, she’d be turning in her grave. “Why don’t you shower, hmm? It’s quite improper for us to engage in this kind of activity while we’re both impaired.”

Charlie frowned, a blush spreading on her cheeks, “What, I’m not good enough?” Of course not. She wasn’t good enough to please her parents with her life choices. She wasn’t good enough to prevent her only friend from doing drugs. She wasn’t good enough to keep the love of her life. Naturally she wasn’t good enough for anyone. She felt frustrated tears threaten to fall.

Alastor sat up, holding Charlie in place, “No, no, you misunderstand, mon cher, it’s just I don’t want you to regret this. I can be callous, and brutal, but even I would not dare harm someone so fragile like you are right now.” ‘Not unless I did it purposely, but you Charlie, it pains me. What happened to you?’ “I may not know what is going on with your life, but I know this isn’t you.”

“I want you.” She whispered, continuing to unbutton his shirt until it was completely undone. “If I thought I would regret this, I wouldn’t be here. I. Want. You.”

“And I you.” His fingers dug into her hips, trying hard to stay in control of his urges. This woman, what was she doing to him?

“But?” Her bottom lip trembled, “Please Al. My heart is filled with sorrow, my mind swimming in anger. I need to feel something else, something good. I... I’ve never done this with a stranger, I know I shouldn’t trust you, but I want this. I _need_ you. Please?” She cupped his stoic face, lifting it slightly as she gently kissed him. “Al?”

His heart felt like a jack hammer, his mind screaming for him to take her. Though he refused. He kissed her neck, causing a low sensual moan to escape her lips.

“My dear, take a shower first. It’ll clear your head. If you still want me after, than you can have me.” Charlie looked at him pensively, “So it’s a deal then? While I’m all for making terrible life choices on a whim, I don’t want to hurt you either.” He gave her an apologetic smile.

Charlie sighed defeatedly, “Fine.” She whispered, sliding off his lap. 

Alastor bit the inside of his cheeks and gripped the bed sheets to prevent himself from grabbing her. Goodness gracious, it took every ounce of will power to not ravage her like she wanted. She was like a succubus, her lithe body calling him to take action, her eyes demanding him to. Alastor had had plenty of one night stands before Mimzy, but this woman... even though that was what she wanted, he couldn’t bare to think of using her like so, even if it had been several weeks since he last had a release. He loved the way she smelt, her voice, that smile. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and what she had shared in her drunken state, even her soul was radiant. How could anyone dare hurt such a gem of a gal? She deserved more, more than his wretched being could offer, but if she truly wanted him, even if just for tonight, she could do what she wished, no questions asked. The thought frightened him, and Alastor was a man who had nerves of steel. He never felt this way about anyone.

She stood at the doorway of the bathroom, rubbing her arms as she began to feel awkward and ashamed. ‘Of course he wouldn’t want me, I’m a train wreck.’

“Hey, Al?” She said with a voice so small he nearly missed it.

“Yes, dear?” He returned to the closet to pull out a pair of gym shorts and one of his sleep shirts. 

“I’ll probably be a while in there. Why don’t you shower first? I think I might soak in the tub after I shower.” Alastor cupped her cheek with his left hand as he returned to her side. Charlie held it in place with her right as she closed her eyes and leaned into it. ‘No body wants me.’

“You sure?” She nodded as she looked up at him with bedroom eyes. “Alright, I’ll be out in a few minutes.” He kissed her forehead and handed her the clothes in his hand.

Sure enough, in less than five minutes he was out, dressed only a towel that hung low on his body. Charlie eyed him, biting her lower lip as her gaze roamed his body, brows creasing as she spotted the array of scars that covered it, but she dared not ask how he got them. With the disaster that was tonight, she knew come morning she never wanted him to see her again. She was too embarrassed from being rejected, tired of being cast aside. He probably thought of her as some slut, and Alastor had mentioned in their conversations earlier that he was not into easy women.

Silently she entered the restroom and started the shower, letting it heat up as she undressed. Stepping In, she covered her mouth and sobbed as silently as she could, feeling the tears and snot wash away in the luke warm water. After a few minutes and gasping for air, she proceeded to clean herself, deciding the last moment she didn’t want to take a bath. She was tired, drained both emotionally and physically. She needed to sleep, and thanked her lucky stars she didn’t feel a bad hangover coming.

Turning off the water after some time, she dried herself and wrapped the stiff motel towel around her, feeling the material scrape against her delicate skin. Suddenly, sober and determined, she exited the room. She _needed_ to feel something other than the hurt. Regret would be more bearable than what she felt. So what if he didn’t want her? If he was a gentleman, he’d yield to her wishes.

Alastor was sitting on the couch, a pillow from the bed and an extra blanket set up for himself on it so Charlie could have the bed. He looked up from his book, having turned on the small desk lamp while the rest of the room was dark and felt his breath hitch as Charlie sauntered toward him, taking her place on his lap again. He was wearing a red tank top and solid blank joggers, causing Charlie to frown a little. This simply wouldn’t do.

Having completely sobered up himself, he smiled and cocked a brow, “Feeling better?” He lifted his arms up as she removed his top. He could feel the heat of her womanhood on his lap, causing his desires for her to stir once more. He suddenly couldn’t help how deeply he was breathing as he fought with his arousal. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Him, a cold blooded killer who preferred solitude more than anything, especially now that he wrestled his life away from Mimzy? She was the kind of woman who could get him to pray for salvation if angels were like her.

Charlie pulled the towel off herself, goosebumps forming all over as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her bosom. Alastor looked her in the eyes as he kneaded the soft mound, his other hand resting on her hip, “I will once you take me.” She rose to her knees, leaning toward until her other tit was in his face as she gentle cupped the back of his head with her freehand, “Fuck me, Al. Don’t keep a lady waiting.”

Alastor didn’t need to be told twice as he turned off the light, grabbed her bottom with both hands and hoisted her up, moving them toward the bed. As soon as he set her down, he remained in between her legs and latched on to one of the rosy pink nubs crying for attention.

Charlie gasped and arched her back, moaning as she ran her hand through his hair, loving the feeling of his hands exploring her curves once more, but this time with purpose rather than timidly testing the waters. He sucked and nipped at her teat, swirling his tongue around to soothe it then pulling at it gently with his teeth until it bounced out before doing the same thing to the other. He stared up at her, eyes darken with his desire for this goddess in his arms. He loved the rosy tint on her cheeks, the way her mouth hung open as her little mewls of pleasure left her. His hard on throbbed painfully, but he was a patient man. His princess came first.

He reached down with his right hand and moved her leg to the side, exposing her already excited core, dripping with her need. Carefully with his middle finger he brushed her bundle of nerves, causing Charlie to buck, nearly making him insert his fingers prematurely. No... this would be a sweet and slow buildup for her, he couldn’t have her come undone yet, not until he was done praying and paying homage to her. Fuck it if it was nearly 4am and he was supposed to work the Sunday Morning segment in a few short hours. She was more important right now, her needs and his desires. 

He trailed butterfly kisses down her smooth stomach toward her aching center, kneeling at the foot of the bed, her lower body hanging off at just the right height. Upon arrival, he moved her legs to rest over his shoulders and kissed the inside of her soft, supple thighs. 

Through the streaks of lights coming from the partially opened blinds and illuminating her porcelain colored skin, Alastor wondered if she was real, or an apparition of a woman he wished he could have in his life time. Whatever it may be, she was there with him now, living, breathing, her glistening womanhood warming his face. He nipped her inner thigh, causing her to yelp in surprise. No doubt he may have left a bruise, so he kissed the skin as an apology. He moved his hand to spread her open and felt his mouth begin to salivate. Not even the bloodiest kills, whether human or animal, excited him like so.

Drawing near, he lapped at her juices and groaned, delighted by her clean savory flavor, untainted by outside factors like drugs or cigarettes, so very unlike Mimzy who was bitter and grotesque, sometimes causing Alastor to gag at how _pungent_ she was sometimes. Charlie was sweet like forbidden nectar man should never know, and the natural musk was almost soothing to him. Oh how he wished he discovered her sooner. Maybe his suffering with Mimzy could have ended sooner. No matter, the nightmare was over. Charlie was the light at the end of the tunnel.

Suddenly he sprang forward, like a starving animal, licking and nipping her most sensitive and scared of places. Good heavens, what did he do _right_ to deserve this feast? Was this his last meal? He had no complaints, not with the wonderful melody of Charlie’s moan ringing in his ears. Let whoever was near them know of this. Let them be jealous that this mere loathsome sinner was in the presence of a benevolent goddess. His very own princess.

Charlie’s thighs clamped around his head, keeping him in place as she rolled her hips to a rhythm that suited her best. Her hands gripped the hair at the crown of his head, forcing his tongue closer into her peach colored core. Alastor grunted at the slight pain, but didn’t move to stop her. It reminded him this was real, she wasn’t a figment of his imagination, a cruel dream he didn’t want to wake up from. His tongue swirled, teeth scraping teasingly at her nether lips and hidden jewel. She couldn’t control the volume of her voice as she became louder, crying out his name when he hit the right notes for her to sing to.

“Yes, oh god, yes!” She panted, trying to focus on him. He was so captivated by her. Where had she been all his life? He realized he didn’t know, nor cared how young she was, not when he had her now. She was his. Alastor’s piece of paradise. How he wished he could keep her with him, but all she wanted was this one moment, yes? Alastor had to savor it, make it last.

Charlie covered her face as she felt the first wave of her coming orgasm ripple through her. While his mouth did wonders, she needed more, she needed to fill the aching emptiness she was feeling.

“Al...” she breathed, “Please, baby...”

He leaned back on his haunches, causing his little minx to whine helpless at the lost contact. He stood and kneeled beside her, his hand returning to her and with a quick flick, inserted a long slender finger into her. Charlie’s legs open wider, silently begging him for more.

He bit his lower lip, marveling at the erotic piece of art before him. “Charlie,” he cooed, “Look at me darling.”

Charlie’s eyes felt like they were weighed down, but she obeyed and her breath caught in her throat as he licked his lips, still dripping with her essence. God, what the hell was she doing letting this stranger she met just hours ago have his way with her? He could be a murderer. If only she knew how right she was, but at least she was safe from the bloodlust that normally consumed him.

“What is it that you want, hmm? Do you want me to finish you off like so?” He inserted another finger, making her cry out a little as she gripped the bed sheets, “Or do you wish for something else?” A third went in as he thrusted his hand into her, his thumb rubbing her clit.

“Al... I need...” what did she want? She was close, wasn’t she? But would it satisfy her? “Y-you... I need you in me. Please.”

It happened all to quickly. Alastor picked her up to move her further up the bed, practically tearing his joggers off his thin, but toned legs, and crawled between her inviting ones. He kissed her hungrily, Charlie returning the intensity as she took hold of his throbbing erection and guided him toward her waiting hole, wrapping her legs around his narrow waist.

He plunged into her when he felt his tip slip inside, causing her to break the kiss and shriek in happiness as her first orgasm ripped through her, clinging to him like a life line. Alastor groaned as her inner walls gripped him, pulling him in further before quivering around him. Whatever he did to deserve this moment, Alastor swore he’d do it again and again. He didn’t know what it was about Charlie, or where the sentiments came from, but he couldn’t bare to think of what day light would bring. They just met, but it felt like a lifetime of searching for this treasure paid off. He felt she gave him a new purpose. Rather than be a harbinger of death, he could appreciate life differently with her by his side.

“Charlie,” he whispered lovingly into her ear, drunk on the sensation of his cock thrusting in and out of her now that she came down from her high. “Sweet heaven, darling... where have you been my whole life?” He rocked against her in a steady pace, the sound of slapping flesh echoing into the night.

She held him close and rolled her hips, “Right here, Al, r-right here. All... mmm... that matters... is that you... ugh! You found meeeee... ahhh... just like that, ooh, just like that.” Charlie couldn’t describe what she was feeling entirely, only that she felt like she finally belong somewhere, with someone. Who would have thought it’d be with some stranger she met randomly at a bar? What would have happened if she hadn’t sat next to him? What would have happened if she took Angel’s advice at the beginning of the night and perhaps allowed the two clowns to fuck her instead? Would it have felt this good? She hoped this wouldn’t be her only time with Alastor. She had to know if this was a one time feeling, or perhaps, by some sheer coincidence, she may have found her other half. She would have laughed if she could at the silly, drunken thought. Right now she was too busy reaching euphoria again.

Alastor held her right leg up and out, the angle positioning her passage just so that when he pulled out and slid back in, the tip of his cock rubbed against her g-spot. She could feel her muscles tensing again as a another climax was near. Her lover nipped her neck, then much harder on her shoulder, causing her eyes to roll back before closing. The sensation of pain mixed her pleasure was intoxicating.

It wasn’t long before Alastor too felt as if he was about to go over the edge, “My dear... I’m gonna...ah!” he moaned, barely able to concentrate.

“Inside. You can do it inside, I-I’m on the pill.” She kissed the areas she could reach. His temple, his cheek. Her hands rubbed his back soothingly, tracing several scars that were incredibly long and wide. As if the poor man had been whipped.

Her response was all that he needed as he flipped them over, bucking up into her in a frenzy as his hands circled her waist. “Look at me when you cum, mon cher, look at me and know no woman ever has and never will do this to me.” He hissed as she reached around to caress his scrotum, “Ch-Charlie... oh god.”

Charlie did her best as she bounced herself on his cock, rocking her hips to stimulate her clit until all she could do was lean back and rub it with one hand as she reached back to claw his thigh, her only grip on reality.

“Alastor... I’m going to... ooh!”

“That’s it darling, cum all over my cock like a good girl.”

Finally, like a broken dam, their climax hit them at the same time. Alastor could barely keep his eyes open as he clenched his teeth, grunting as his seed spilled into her waiting womb. He gulped for air when he was done, his vision blurring while his body sunk into the mattress.

Charlie felt as if she was having a seizure as her entire body convulsed, stilling, then shuddering again as she felt herself coat his pelvis with her juices. She couldn’t keep her eyes on him any longer as she threw her head back in a silent scream, stars bursting behind her lids. Was this the rapture?

She slumped to the side, Alastor’s cock flopping lifelessly to the side as she curled up beside him, mumbling something incoherently before darkness consumed them both as they wrapped each other in their arms and clung to one another with all the strength they could muster. Neither could remember instantly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed their steamy scene. This was by far the longest chapter I have ever written without lyrics involved. I’m pretty happy with how this chapter turned out, not just the sex, but the overall tone.
> 
> Would you believe me if I said it was supposed to end it at _“Right?”_. Lol That would have been some cliff hanger. I wasn’t even contemplating on writing a full on sex scene, just memories of it. Nope... got possessed and vomited out about 3000+ more words to make this monstrous 7,000 word chapter hahaha
> 
> Leave a comment on your opinions and show a little love with kudos! Thank you!


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break involuntary ties  
> A secret so the spies  
> Could never find us out
> 
> Stay for as long as you have time  
> So the mess that we'll become  
> Leaves something to talk about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well out there in the world. Things aren’t the greatest where I’m at but at least the mass hysteria is over for now while we wait to see if the city or county goes under lock down.
> 
> In the meantime, I’ll be just writing these shameless Charlastor fics.
> 
> **WARNING: NSFW CONTENT**

Alastor and Charlie laughed as they sat across from one another at a near by diner, enjoying a short stack of pancakes and coffee, well, at least Charlie was enjoying some while Alastor settled for coffee and toast with a side of eggs. The two had woken up to the sound of Alastor’s alarm clock, and rather him kicking her out or her leaving on her own as was customary for one night stands, the two ended up getting ready after deciding breakfast was a good idea. Alastor had called the studio he worked at, spoke to one of the managers to explain he was available via phone but would not be showing up to work until later, probably closer to the afternoon.

He watched Charlie contently, a small closed lipped smile on his face as she drowned her plate with syrup like a child without supervision, the last pancake already soggy with what she had earlier. She had borrowed one of his shirts- a short sleeved button up shirt she had tied in the front- and had managed to use a pair of chopsticks he had laying around in his room to put her hair in a messy, but stylish bun. Her face was void of makeup, and Alastor was pleased to know she looked stunning without it. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and he felt rather plain and inadequate being there with her, no matter how often other women had claimed how handsome he was.

His phone went off in his pocket. “Odd, no one calls me this early in the morning.” He frowned at the unknown number, “Could be work. Excuse me for a moment, dear.” He slid out of the booth of the 50s themed dinner and walked closer toward the bathroom for a little bit of privacy, “Alastor LaChapelle-Gallow speaking.”

“Ally-bear.” Came the slurred voice of his ex, “It’s.... it’s been almost a week. C-come home love. I promise I’ll be... I’ll be better.” 

“No.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, feeling his anger bubble that she was taking away his time with Charlie.

“I’m... I’m touching myself for you. I, I miss you Ally-bear. Je t’aime tellement, ma chere. Come back to me.” She let out a high pitched moan, causing him to move the phone away from his ear by a few inches. He was disgusted by her, and angry with himself he had wasted so much time with Mimzy. How could he allow himself to get comfortable with her?

“Non, c’est fini, Mimzy. Je ne t’ai jamias aimé.” He looked over his shoulder as Charlie shifted in her seat, looking at him with a little bit of worry as she took noticed of his agitated state. He took a calming breath, “I’m blocking your number, so don’t bother calling me again, and if you try to find me, je vais te tuer, douloureusement. They’ll never locate the body, love, at least not in the same county. Now bugger off.”

“Alastor! Wai-“ he hung up the phone and tapped it against his chin. Alastor sighed once more and returned to the booth where the object of his current desires sat. She was a breath of fresh air and he had been so relieved that she wasn’t as young as she looked. She was just a few years his junior.

“Everything ok?” She asked, sitting back in her seat as she tilted her head a little in question.

Alastor chuckled and waved it off, “It’s nothing dear, just...” he didn’t know why he couldn’t lie to her, “My ex.”

“O-oh..” Now she remembered, he broke off an engagement. She picked at her plate.

“She was rather clingy, and she still doesn’t seem to have taken the hint.” He took hold of his coffee cup and stared at her over the brim, gauging her reaction. He hoped the information wouldn’t put her off, and he mentally cursed himself for not coming up with a better excuse. Why could he claim it was telemarketers?

“Ah, I see. Funny, I myself just, uh... ended a relationship, I think you figured it out last night.”

“That’s right, I nearly forgot.” he set his cup down, “The man is a fool then for not doing a better job. If it were me, and I hope this doesn’t come out as weird, especially since we just met, but I would do everything in my power, day in and day out, to make you feel special and give you all the riches of the world.” He grinned at her, “Well, his loss I suppose.”

Charlie giggled and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, “Thanks, Al. That’s very sweet.” She sighed, “However, it was my fault. I kinda neglected her the last year. I worked long hours, helped others, and kind of put her on the back burner. I thought I was doing the right thing but instead I pushed her away.”

“Her? You swing both ways then?” He nodded, “I suppose that would explain why last night was quite explosive for you. While I pride myself in being a more than decent lover, you were practically in tears when I was in you.” 

Charlie blushed, gasping in mock horror, “Was not!” They both laughed. Charlie shied away a little, “Hey Al, about last night.”

His heart skipped a beat. This was the moment he dreaded. If only he could rewind the events from their time at the bar until this moment over and over again for the rest of eternity. He didn’t want to say goodbye, “Y-yes?” He swallowed the lump in his throat. All these new emotions were driving him crazy. Alastor knew he should just runaway before he became weaker, but he couldn’t. Not when he was certain, without a doubt, he found _the one_. Although he could be dangerously impulsive at times despite his usually calm and calculating demeanor, Alastor didn’t want to risk frightening her away. She was his, to hold and to cherish, dammit. Maybe the concept of soulmates was real. Did she feel the same? Or maybe not being tethered to Mimzy- as he prided himself in being faithful and following through most commitments- had uncorked bottled up emotions.

She turned beet red as she leaned forward so no one could eavesdrop, although not a soul was around and the music was just loud enough to mask small talk, “I, um... I had fun and I was wondering if maybe, seeing as we both just got out of relationship, we could be each others’... I dunno... re-re....”

“Rebound?” He smiled in relief, letting go of a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, “I don’t mind, dear. In fact, I’m actually quite relieved to hear that because you see, as strange as this may sound and even to me it’s rather funny and kind of creepy, but I feel like you and I have some kind of chemistry, a connection. However, considering the circumstances, it could also just be a phase as we deal with our emotional roller coasters. So, if you’d like, I would like to continue seeing you, casually of course.” Both felt a little too embarrassed to bring up some of the things he had said last night during sex. Alastor couldn’t help but wished he had met her sooner and wondered if maybe he could have settled into the life Mimzy had wanted for them. Who would have thought he’d feel this way about some girl he just met?

Charlie smiled, “Wednesdays and Fridays, usually?”

“And for you, sometimes Saturdays.” The waitress came by with their check. Alastor pulled out his wallet and slipped in the money before Charlie had a chance to look at the bill. “My treat, dearest. As a gentleman I couldn’t possibly consider the idea of you paying. My mother taught me better. Ready?”

Charlie nodded. Alastor helped her up from her seat and rather than let her hand go, he intertwined their fingers and rubbed her thumb with his. Charlie leaned on him.

“Thank you, Al.” She said as they stood on the sidewalk.

“I didn’t do anything, but... you’re welcome.” He looked at his watched, “It’s 8:30. Did you have somewhere to go? You had to pick up your friend, you said.”

Charlie shrugged, “Not until 10:30. I was thinking,” she smiled coyly as she turned to face him, her free hand resting on his chest as she looked up at him to bat her long lashes, “Since some things were kinda hazy last night, I was wondering if maybe you could jog my memory.”

Alastor chuckled darkly as he leaned forward, “Tell me where you’d like to start.”

Charlie stood on her tip toes, “The beginning.” She met Alastor half way in a heated kiss. She let his hand go to wrap her arms around his neck as his held her around the waist. They parted for air, panting heavily as they rested their foreheads against each other, “Well, what are we waiting for?” She bit his lower lip and sucked it teasingly.

She giggled as he tugged her toward the direction of the motel, making her almost sprint to keep up with his long strides. After a block they reached the room and once the door slammed shut, they attacked one another in another hungry kiss, ripping each other’s clothes off in such haste, they nearly tripped on their jeans.

Alastor wasted no time in fingering her as soon as they landed on the bed, prepping her for his staff that strained and pulsed with need. He was about to insert himself when she pushed him off and made him lay down.

“You serviced me first last night, let me return the favor.” Before he could say anything, she took hold of his throbbing cock in her small hands and licked the tip. Alastor couldn’t stop himself from whimpering at the sensation as his head fell backwards. He closed his eyes, one hand removing the chop sticks from Charlie’s hair so he could run his fingers through the thick tresses.

Charlie opened as wide as possible, putting his staff in her mouth and going as far as she could go without triggering her gag reflex. The bitter taste of his precum didn’t bother her as she bobbed her head up and down, stoking him with her hand as she went, the other fondling his testicles gently.

Alastor sunk into the bed and let out a moan deep from within, marveling at the wonderful feeling of her mouth and delicate hands playing with his most vulnerable area. He hisses and screwed his eyes shut as she dragged her tongue from his taint, up and over his scrotum, to the base of cock. She did it several times, sometimes going toward the left, other times the right, even giving his sac a small suck that caused him to shudder, all the while her right hand attempted to pump his cock in a steady rhythm. 

“Please,” he panted, “Bury me inside you.” She was like a drug. Alastor couldn’t get enough of her and the feelings she gave him. He was anything but a sentimental and emotional person, yet he felt that he would die without her and her touch.

She kissed the tip of him then crawled over his body until her heat teased the tip of his cock. She bobbed her hips playfully over him, barely allowing the head to enter her. She towered over him, her hands on either side of his head. Her hair fell like a golden waterfall over her right shoulder as her eyes sparkled with mischief as Alastor tried to buck up to close the distance. She smirked, “Oh, you’ll need to do better than that, honey. Or else I’m just gonna keep teasing you.” She knew she was playing with fire, especially since she honestly didn’t know him all to well. However, against her better judgement, she wanted to be over powered by him.

Alastor grabbed her hips and growled, sitting up to turn them around so he was on top. In one quick, yet powerful thrust, he rammed into her, holding her hands above her head and intertwining their fingers. His eyelids dropped as his mind went numb. She fit like a glove, as if she was truly made just for him.

Charlie cried out in pleasure, her eyes screwing shut as he began to thrust in and out of her tight little body. She soon began to whimper his name, struggling to break free so she could touch him once more.

This time Alastor broke out into a sweat as the morning sun began to heat the room. He cursed himself for already reaching his breaking point, but she felt just too good. He let her go and lifted her legs toward her chest. The new position tightened her up and she reached out to cup his face, guiding him forward so they could share another heated kiss.

Alastor’s feverish pace began to slow as their lips moved more tenderly against one another. He propped himself up on his elbows beside her head and rejoiced at the sensation of their body being one. Alastor didn’t want her to go, he was afraid he’d never see her again.

“Al,” she whispered as they pulled away, running her hand through his dampen hair, “Please...” She rolled her hips, coherent sentences unable to formulate in her head.

“Anything for you, mon cherie.” He nipped her ear lobe before removing himself from her. She gave him a puzzled look, but he tapped her hip. She got the idea and turned around to get on her hands and knees, dipping her head toward the pillows as she gripped the sheets. Alastor wasted no time to return to her as he shuffled back, legs on either side of hers.

“Mmm, Charlie.” He wheezed, resuming a steady rhythm. Alastor’s finger dug into her waist as he tried to hold out a little longer, wanting her to climax first. 

“Ah... Alastor... Al... oh, baby... yes!” She all but screamed into the the pillow as her orgasm hit. Her partner grated his teeth, desperately trying to stay in control, but it was no use as he once again spilled into her. After he was spent, he slumped forward while holding on to Charlie, moving to the side so they laid with her sweaty back against his heaving chest.

Charlie smiled happily, feeling much better and at ease in his arms. She didn’t want to go. She didn’t want to resume life. She groaned in disappointment as her phone rang. She crawled away, leaving a pouting Alastor to wrap a blanket around himself. 

“Hello?” She yawned, stretching in the middle of the room and feeling her joints pop.

“Hey...” came a hesitant voice, “Good morning. I was hoping we could talk before you picked Angel up?”

“Vaggie?” She gasped, “I thought I told you not to call me anymore. I was... I was serious.” Her voice lowered, “It’s... over. There’s nothing to talk about. You and Cherri can do your thing and I’ll... I’ll do mine.””

Alastor strained his hearing as he folded his arms behind his head. He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop as it was rude, and judging by her body language and sudden lowering of her voice, she was talking to someone she didn’t want to. He kept quiet.

‘Vaggie?’ He thought to himself, ‘Is that the name of her ex?’ He had hoped she wouldn’t become an obstacle for him later down the line. As much as he wanted Charlie to be his exclusively, he had to wait and allow them to test the waters before he attempted to court her. ‘Seems this Vaggie left Charlie for another. She had her chance.’

“Baby, mi amor, mi corazón, y vida... I, I thought about it all night and I realized, I was in the wrong too. Please, can we talk? I want to fix this. There’s been some misunderstandings. Cherri and I-”

Charlie felt tears prick her eyes. No. Not this. Not now. “No, Vaggie.” She wasn’t ready for this kind of confrontation, especially not with Alastor around. He didn’t deserve to deal with the emotional wreck she was about to become again and she didn’t want to ruin their future rendezvouses. 

“Please? Don’t make me beg.” Her voice faltered, “I-I won’t come home, but we need to talk. Please, Charlie.”

Charlie took a shaky breath, “Fine. I’ll text you tomorrow on where we can meet once I look at my schedule. Will Angel be discharged soon?”

Alastor made a note to himself, ‘Discharged. Her friend looked like he needed to go to the hospital, which means this Vaggie person must work at the one near by. Vaggie... I wonder if she’s on the directory.’

“Um... yea. He’s awake and I’m about to go over the release papers. I’ll have him wait for you in the lobby.”

“I should be there in about an hour. I need to shower and swing by my place to get my work clothes.”

“You... didn’t go home last night? Where did you-“

“I’ll talk to you later Vaggie. Bye.” Charlie tossed her phone toward the coach after she hung up. She grunted in discomfort as she felt Alastor’s semen begin to slide down her leg, “I’m gonna shower.”

“Everything alright?” Alastor propped himself up on his side and rested his head on the open palm of his hand.

“I guess. Did you wanna join me?” She picked up her towel she had draped over the side of the TV that morning to dry.

“Ha, you don’t need to tell me twice, darling. I’ll be there shortly, I need to call Husk about your car. Sometimes they close the valet lot, others times they don’t.”

“Ok. Thank you.”

She left the bathroom door slightly ajar, a silent reminder to Al that she indeed did want him to join her.

Alastor, after locating his phone, went through his contacts until he found Husk’s number. It barely rang once before Husk answered.

“You son of a bitch. You fucking left me to do all the work!”

“Good morning.” He chuckled.

“Don’t you fucking ‘good morning’ me, you asshole. That last guy shat himself. Like a fucking mudslide. Thank god I had already dragged them all out to the alley on 8th near that homeless camp. I hope you know you owe me for this. I want six grand.”

“That’s not bad.”

“For each.”

“Oh, well... I suppose that’s... Fair. My, my, my... such a grump this morning.” Alastor chuckled, “Anyway, I called to ask if the lot was locked up.”

“Huh?”

“The one the valet employees use. Ms. Charlie needs to get her vehicle.” He look toward the bathroom as the water started.

“You’re still with her? Wow. Surprised she didn’t run off or you didn’t slam the door in her face this morning.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He rolled his eyes, “Is it open, or not?”

“Yeah, in fact Niffty and I are still here cleaning up your damned mess. Get your ass over here and help. Come through the back, I got a feeling the fuzz is gonna show up soon.”

“If I buy you another jar of pickles, do I have to?” Alastor flopped back on the bed, running his freehand through his hair.

Husk was silent for a moment. “Fine, we just about cleaned up all the blood anyway.”

“Deal. She and I will be there within the hour.”

The two said goodbye and Alastor was more than happy to milk the last bit of time he had with Charlie. A shame he couldn’t be milked himself once more, at least not yet, but he hoped to get Charlie off one more time.

——-

“I’ll see you Wednesday?” Alastor asked, trying hard not to let the hesitancy in his voice be noticed.

Charlie smiled as she opened up her car door. She turned to face him, “Yes, how does 9:30 sound?” She leaned into his touch as he placed his hand on her cheek.

“Sounds perfect, sweetheart. I was wondering if, perhaps it’s not too strange, we could exchange numbers? In case we’re available other days?” He removed his hand from her face and put it in his pocket.

“Oh! Yes! Silly me... of course, here.” She reached out to take his phone and typed in her number, then hit the dial key so his would pop up on hers. “I’ll text you?”

Alastor chuckled, “Not if I beat you to it. Have a good day, mon cherie, it was a pleasure to meet you and...” he leaned down toward her, pleased when she tilted her head as her lips parted, “I look forward to seeing you again. Feel free to call me anytime.” He kissed her chastely then straightened up.

Charlie blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Ok. Yea, um... I’m actually pretty happy I met you too. Thank you, Al. I’ll talk to you later. Are you sure I can keep your shirt?”

He grinned, “Positive. It fits me a little snug and it looks much better on you.” He reached out to her and with one finger, he lifted her head up to look at him straight in the eye, “Have a good day, darling. Until next time.”

——-

Al had gone to the near by supermarket and was relieved to have easily found a replacement jar of pickles for Husk before returning to the bar. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. “Ah, seems like the three amigos have been discovered. Better make this quick.”

He entered the bar through the back door where there was a small kitchen. Niffty was making breakfast for her and Husk when she glared at him.

“Al, the next time ya wanna impress a girl, could you at least pick up the teeth? Would you kindly take the trash to the dump yard? Husk and I are exhausted!” She sighed then smiled, “Good morning by the way. I hope it was worth it?” She then blinked, “Why do you have a jar of pickles?”

Alastor kissed her cheek, “These are for Husk. Dear friend, I am indebted to you! Last night was absolutely wonderful and she is such a delight. Oh, I guess I won’t burn the house down with Mimzy inside. Unless of course she doesn’t leave me be.”

Niffty laughed, “Good pussy will do that to ya.”

“Such language.”

“What about pussy?” Came Husk’s tired voice. “I’m getting too old for these all nighters. See you brought the goods. Hand them over so I can prep them.”

Alastor did as told, “A deal is a deal. I’ll have the money the next time I stop by, though if a job comes in, do feel free to give me a ring. Au revoir.” He waved them goodbye and headed for his car he had parked in the alley. He grabbed the trash bags and dumped them in the truck before taking off. He drummed his finger against the steering wheel as he headed toward the dump, whistling a merry tune to himself and thinking of Charlie’s bright smile.

Perhaps soon he would have to find out who Vaggie was to make sure she didn’t try to steal back Charlie now that she was his. His vision had a reddish tint. Taking a calming breath, he hoped he wouldn’t have to go to such extremes to ensure Charlie remained so, but he definitely needed to know who she was and who this Cherri person was that broke his dear Charlie’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has everything they need to ride this out. Stay safe out there ❤️


	4. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just lay in the atmosphere  
> A casual affair (Hush-hush, don't you say a word)  
> Lay in the atmosphere  
> A casual affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had a shit day, an even shittier evening, and my back decided to give out so I’m in great discomfort... but I managed to get this done.
> 
> **WARNING: NSWF CONTENT**

Charlie sat back in her office chair and sighed, rubbing the heel of her hands against her eye lids. She had been staring at the computer screen for several hours, working on an article for the magazine company she worked for. Her boss, Velvet Santinni, has started off as social media influencer several years ago, but slowly built up a fan base and launched her own magazine company, publishing some about fashion, others on food and travel, and Charlie’s personal favorite, self help. 

The blonde had always wanted to go into social work and had plans to return to school within the next year, but for now, researching and writing on the topic had been fulfilling enough. She checked the clock on the monitor and smiled, allowing herself a small coffee break before returning to her article.

Her phone went off and she smiled as she saw the apple picture appear in her phone. She answered at the third ring, “Hi, daddy!” She said cheerfully, “How are you?” She ventured out of her cubicle 

“Doing well, Apple dumpling. I was calling to see if you were free tonight. Your mother just finished her tour and I wanted to have a family dinner at her favorite restaurant. Aside from you dropping off your friend, I don’t see you as much as I would like to.” 

“Today’s Wednesday, isn’t it?” She bit her lower lip. It had been a little over four months since she and Alastor had met, and not once had they missed their weekly meet ups on Wednesdays, Fridays, and every other Saturday. It was the only thing she looked forward to, especially after avoiding Vaggie who, even after they talked things out, kept trying to apologize for jumping the gun on not allowing Charlie to explain why she had taken up a second job (which she had quickly quit after meeting Alastor to open up her schedule), and to attempt too make up for the affair she had had with Angel’s former best friend, Cherri. Charlie didn’t have the heart to block her number just yet, but she had the strength to not answer. At least within the last month she had stopped texting as often. “Um, I had plans. I’ll see if I can switch things around, I do miss mom. By the way, how is Angel doing? Is he going to pass probation?”

Her father chuckled, “After that car accident he definitely changed and had been a great help since my old secretary retired. I think I will keep him on board. Don’t tell him though, I like keeping him on his toes.”

“Daddy, that’s mean!” Charlie laughed, “It’s great to hear though.” She has forgiven him after that faithful night. He had promised, and surprisingly kept it, that he would get cleaned up. So far he had been sober since that night and finally had the approval of being an out patient at the clinic again, but Charlie has insisted he move in with her, to which they upgraded to a new unit in her building. Aside from them fighting over the bathroom, it had been a nice change of pace for both of them. “When you tell him the good news, let me know. I want to record the surprise.”

“Alright, honey. We can go out to lunch. How are you anyway? Feeling better about Vagatha? Such a shame, I did like her and she was such a sweetheart.” She could hear the frown in her voice.

“I’m ok, dad. I’m actually not as upset as I thought I would be and at this point, it was a long time ago. It doesn’t bother me anymore. These things happen.” She walked into the break room and rummaged through the cupboard for her favorite coffee mug and selected a random flavor for the machine from the coffee rack.

Her father tsked, “Yes, but no man likes to see his daughter heartbroken. One of my clients is having a gala next month and has invited not only the senior staff, but our family as well to attend. It’s something up your alley. A fundraiser for the children’s hospital across town. Did you want me to add you to the RSVP?”

“Sure!”

“Maybe you might meet a more... suitable partner.”

“Dad...” she groaned, “Can you put me down for a plus one? Maybe I’ll take Angel as my date. I... I’m not looking for anyone right now. I kinda just want to focus on my things and get back into school, you know?”

“Honey, if you need help...”

“I’ll be fine. I might need to switch from hourly to commission work when I go back to school but you and mom taught me that I needed to build a nest egg, and I did. Ms. Santinni will understand. Anyway daddy, I have to get back to work. I’ll let you know about tonight, it should be fine though I’ll probably have to meet you there.”

“Sounds good, apple pie. I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye!” She sighed again as she scratched her head, going though her contacts to find Alastor’s number. “Should I call, or text him?” She shrugged, “Worse case scenario he doesn’t answer.”

——-

Alastor looked at the swaying bodies of his victims as the dangled upside down from meat hooks. They were in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town near the river where old steam liners used to pick up lumber and go up stream. The property was owned by one of his clients for him to do his dirty work in.

The two men who were struggling and twitching from the pain of the lacerations covering their body whimpered helplessly. He lit up a cigar and inhaled deeply, allowing the smoke to enter his lungs before blowing it toward the ceiling. 

“Honestly, I hate working for Vox and Valentino, but I have to admit, you two picked the wrong company to swindle but this is all so very entertaining because of how absurd this all is. Mixing regular flour and sugar in the dust? Please, bunch of amateurs the lot of ya. Lucky for you it was only a kilo you tried to pass and not the amount they normally handle. Return the money and we may let you live.”

One of the men mumbled from behind their gag. Alastor sighed and rolled his eyes, “It’s rude to speak with your mouth full. Did your mother not teach you any manners?” He side swiped the man’s head with his right foot, causing him to scream in pain and blood to dribble out from his ear. “Oopsies! I may have ruptured your ear drum. I’m terribly sorry, how inconsiderate of me.” He grinned maniacally, looking at them with a deranged look. He was about to untie the gag of the other blubbering victim when his phone began to ring. He snarled at being interrupted and looked at the caller ID. Instantly he calmed down and sprinted out of the building.

“Ahem... hello dear! Fancy hearing from you at this hour.” His heart thumped nearly painfully in his chest. Any second he had with her was a blessing to him. He looked over his shoulder at the two writhing bodies and wondered how much more he could continue this charade in front of her. He wanted her so much, but she was just too pure, while he was too far gone to be saved and taken out of this lifestyle. He snuffed out the cigar at the door frame before closing the door and balancing the cigar on the small rectangular window pane on the door. 

“Is this a bad time?” She asked timidly, “You sound winded.”

Alastor laughed, “No worries, darling. I was just in the middle of a workout. Have to keep myself fit if I wish to keep up with you.” He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively as he walked over to a large oak tree and settled at the base of it over looking the river. “What can I do you for?”

“You can do me for free.” She said in a husky voice, causing a shiver to go down his spine. His heart melted as she giggled, “Well, I’m sorry to bother you regardless but I was calling to let you know I um... I have to reschedule tonight. Something came up.”

“Everything alright?” His heart sank.

“Oh yea! My mother is back in town so my dad wants to go out and celebrate. Besides Friday, are you free any other night? Saturday maybe?”

Alastor was aware who her parents were. Her father co-owned one of the biggest law firms in the state, working with large companies and high profile clients. Her mother was a singer and burlesque performer he had actually met on a few occasions for radio interviews and looking back, he could seem some resemblance between Lilith and Charlie, but not doubt she was her father’s daughter. 

“My apologies dear, I’m booked all this weekend. There’s a festival the studio wants me to attend. I could probably sneak away early on Sunday.”

“Oh.” Charlie didn’t mean to sound sad, “No, it’s ok. I don’t want you to get in trouble. I’ll see you Friday, ok? I probably won’t spend the night though so you can sleep.”

Alastor felt disappointed as he picked at the grass around the tree trunk, “Charlie, it’s ok. You can spend the night if you don’t mind waking up early. I have everything moved in and situated.” He has finally gotten around to getting a new apartment for himself half way between the bar and Charlie’s apartment. It had taken some time to figure out where she lived since he still hadn’t been invited over because of her roommate, but once he did, he made sure to find someplace suitable for the both of them. He didn’t want to move until he was certain it was convenient for her to get to. 

While the motel room had been sufficient, someone of his status shouldn’t have a lady like Charlie get used to such subpar living quarters. Instead he was excited to show her his new home, a two bedroom penthouse suite with a balcony overlooking the city, a jacuzzi, sunken living room, a fire place, and a large, spacious kitchen for him to cook meals for her. He was glad he declined the transfer back to Louisiana. Charlie was worth it.

“That’s great! I’m gonna miss the motel room but I’m so happy you finally have your own bachelor pad. I can’t wait to see it.” She giggled once more, “You’re going to have so many big booty hoes over, I just know it.”

Alastor chuckled, “Highly unlikely. The only one I love is you, Charlie, since day one.” He pursed his lips, not meaning to say it out loud. “Uh, I mean to say... that I love... being around... uh, you. Ha, yes. I meant love your company.” His cheek felt warm as he was filled with sudden dread. Charlie had a way of making him slip from his usual control.

On the other end Charlie blushed, nearly dropping her mug. She couldn’t deny there was more than just a sexual attraction between them, but both had agreed to keep things causal and not form any attachments. Of course, the latter was quite difficult, even for her. He had such great energy, both in and out of bed, and on the days she was unavailable to participate in sexual endeavors, he doted on her with movie nights, chocolate, ice creams, cuddles, and giving her lower back massages and should she be hit with sudden bouts of cramps, there was a heating pad at the ready, complete with lavender scented oils to relax her. She knew he meant it when he said he enjoyed her company as there were days, aside from her period, where they’d just talk all night at the bar until well after closing. Their time together hadn’t always been sexual and they hadn’t missed a date yet. The signs were there. From both of them, she realized.

Alastor facepalmed. His master plan was to begin courting her now that he had a home again and maybe, if things worked in his favor, have her move in with him. They were practically dating, even if they agreed to not say that they were, but neither could bare the thought of being with anyone else but each other. Alastor could easily admit that he was in love with her. He only hoped she felt the same. Everything he did for her he never once thought to do with Mimzy. When his ex was dying of menstrual pains, the best he did was toss her a bottle of booze and slept on the couch a few nights, maybe bringing her a few snacks but overall just let her be. With Charlie, if she so much as wanted him to skin himself alive, he’d do it in a heart beat if it would please her.

“Al...”

“My apologies, forget I said anything as it came out wrong. I’ll see you Friday?”

“Yea. Have a good day! I’ll call you tonight after I’m done with my parents, ok?”

“Sounds like a plan. Have a wonderful day dear. Good bye.”

“Bye, Al.”

Alastor ended the called and placed the phone in his side pocket, closing his eyes as he put his hands together in a prayer like fashion and rested them on his lips. His mind raced, hoping the confession didn’t make her pull away. He sighed exasperatedly. 

“I’m an idiot. What has she done to me?” He chuckled darkly as he got up and went back into the building, lighting up his cigar once more. “I can’t scare her off though she’ll be mine soon enough. I just have to be patient.” He grabbed a baseball bat and spun it around in his hands, “A shame I won’t get to enjoy her company tonight. Ah well. Where were we gentlemen? Oh, right...” he swung the pat toward one of the men’s kneecaps, effectively shattering it.

——-

Charlie hummed to herself as she brushed her hair at her vanity mirror. Her mind kept replaying Alastor’s words over and over like a broken record player. She couldn’t deny that she did like him more than she probably should, but it hadn’t been very long since she and Vaggie broke up, and she didn’t want to start anything with him until Vaggie was completely out of the picture.

She sighed and sat her brush down on the counter. She knew she shouldn’t have felt bad but skipping her weekly visit with Alastor made her feel a little bit regretful. After a moment of thought, she got up and searched for her overnight bag.

“Not comin’ home tonight?” Came Angel’s voice as he yawned, “Where do you go anyway? Ya never told me.”

Charlie smiled, “Well, I guess it’s safe to tell you. I’ve been kinda seeing someone. Just casually though, nothing serious.”

Her roommates face lit up, “Hey, that’s great toots! I thought it was weird how quickly ya got over Vags, but looks like you been getting some good dicking. Told ya cock was better.” He snickered.

Charlie laughed, “Whatever. I do like the guy, but we’re just...” 

“Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?” Angel finished for her, “Well, be careful out there. You don’t know if this guy is some psycho.”

Charlie opened up her underwear drawer, “I’m a big girl, but thank you Angel. He’s not a psycho, I’ve been seeing him for four months.” She laughed at his expression of disbelief, “I’ll be here in the morning to pick you up. Maybe we’ll go car shopping for you this weekend, ok?”

“Uh... Sure thing, babe. Have fun.”

“How do I look?” She turned toward him and extended her arms to her side. She had settled for a red off the shoulder cocktail dress that fit snug on her torso then flared out. The front of the skirt was shorter than the back which hung to her calves and black pumps. Around her neck she wore a solitaire diamond necklace from Tiffany’s and a matching bracelet on her left wrist.

Angel clapped, “Seriously, if you wanted to make more money, you should do porn, hot stuff.” Charlie shook her head and rolled her eyes, but the smile on her lips never dropped.

——-

Dinner with Charlie’s parents had been a wonderful time and she was glad neither had pressured her into finding another job with one of their family friends or at her father’s firm which would easily double, or triple, her current salary, nor did they bring up anything about Vaggie. As a family, they had enjoyed an expensive dinner with a nice bottle of wine, heard her mother’s stories while on tour, and laughed at her father’s corny jokes. She had missed her parents and hoped they could do this again soon.

Although she was enjoying her time with her parents, her mind had been elsewhere, still stuck on Alastor’s slip up. She knew he liked her and had been infatuated with her since the beginning, calling her pet names and taking care of all of her sexual, and sometime emotional, needs without asking for anything in return. He was a gentleman, despite their current agreement, and at some point, Charlie had given her heart to him without realizing it. Perhaps it was time Charlie put her foot down and ended things with Vaggie for good and had a heart to heart with Alastor.

Charlie excused herself to the bathroom. Upon entering the stall, she began to text him.

-Are you busy?-

Almost immediately he responded. -Terribly so. I’m in the middle of an epic battle with a fruit tart.-

-Sounds dangerous-

-SOS!-

She laughed to herself. -Send me an address and I’ll make sure the reinforcements arrive.-

-Oh? Need saving from your parents?-

-No. I just really miss you and want to see you- she hesitated for a while. She did her business and washed her hands, hit the send button as soon as she exited and felt her heart skip a beat. Her phone vibrated in her hand but she refused to look at it as she wrapped things up with her parents.

“Charlotte, you’ve been a bit quiet tonight. How are things with you darling? I’m sorry I have been able to return most of your phone calls. Your father told me you and Vagatha...?”

There it was. Charlie sighed, “We broke up, yes. It was four months ago and I feel better. Angel and I moved in together since his dad kicked him out and he’s gotten clean.”

“That’s wonderful for him! And he’s working for you now, yes dear?” Lilith turned to her husband who brought her hand up to his lips.

“That’s correct, my queen. He’s just about to complete his 120 day probational period I have him on. The beginning was a little rocky but he’s definitely gotten better. You’d think he had multiple arms some days! Might be a bit too sassy at times, but it’s sure as hell entertaining and he makes a mean vanilla latte.” Lucifer took a sip of his wine glass. “I was hesitant to hire him at first knowing his background but I’m glad I took the chance. He’s nearly as good as my last secretary.”

Lilith’s brows raised, “How interesting! Good for him. Just don’t leave me for him though, it’s scary how good he looks in a dress. Ever since he was a teen and would spend the night, I have always been impressed. He should have been a model or cosmetologist.”

Charlie laughed, “He thought about it but he also doesn’t want to deal with needy clients and competition. He’s happy working for daddy.”

Lilith returned her attention to their daughter, “Well, I take it you’ve been living a single life then? You’re twenty seven. Not getting any younger and to be honest, your father and I would like some grandkids at some point.”

“Mom!” She whined, “We talked about this. I don’t plan on having kids until after I graduate. I’ll be going back to school the end of the year so if all goes well, I’ll be like 35 when I’m ready. There’s still plenty of time to find someone, but I’m not looking to marry just yet. Maybe in a couple of years.” She blushed as she imagined Alastor in a tuxedo, surrounded by white flowers waiting for her at an altar, ‘Oh hell no! I’m not about to have these teenage thoughts.’

Lucifer sighed, “As you wish dear. When we go to the fundraiser, do have an open mind though. I don’t want you settling for some guys who’ll mooch off you and take advantage of you. At least these guys are well off and can take care of you while you focus on school.”

“Dad.” Charlie said in a warning tone, “Can we please not talk about this anymore? We’re here for mom.” She raised her glass of wine, “Let’s enjoy her company before she’s back on the road.”

——-

Alastor opened the door to his apartment and smiled widely as he moved to the side to allow Charlie inside. He looked her up and down and whistled.

“You didn’t need to get all dressed up for me, dear. If this is your battle gear, I’d hate to see you really dolled up.” He leaned down and kissed her rosy cheek, taking her small duffel bag out of her hand and closed the door behind him. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Charlie looked around, “Wow, this place is pretty big.”

“Only until I acquire more furniture. I only have the basics. Come, let me give you a tour.” It took less than five minutes for him to show her around. As soon as they got to the bedroom, Alastor placed her bag at the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. Even with her heels, he was still nearly a head taller than her. He kissed her shoulder. “There you have it, Chateau di Gallow.”

“It’s really nice. I love all the extra storage space. The master bathroom is gorgeous too. Congratulations, Al. You’re finally living the high life.” She squealed as he picked her up to place her on the bed. Her eyes widen as she moaned, sinking into the memory foam as she felt like she was set on a cloud. “Oh my god... this... this is heavenly.” She curled up next to Alastor and threw her leg over his, resting her head on his chest.

They stayed silent, only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Charlie listened to the steady beating of his heart, enjoying his warmth and his scent. She felt her heart begin to beat faster, remembering his declaration. She lifted her head to speak, but stopped and smiled, watching his peaceful slumbering face.

‘Am I ready?’ She thought to herself as she nestled back into his side, ‘Is he even ready? He’s the one who was engaged before all this.’ Charlie yawned, drifting off herself.

——-

The two had woken up an hour later and got ready for bed since Charlie had to back track and pick up Angel before work the following day. They showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. Charlie wore an oversized shirt and panties while Alastor settled with gym shorts. Once in bed, Charlie crawled on top of him and sat on his torso.

“Hey, Al?” she said, happy that they were in darkness so he couldn’t see her nervousness.

“Yes?” He said, running his hands along the outer portion of her legs. He loved how smooth she always was. Almost like silk.

“On Friday, did you wanna maybe... do something else besides go to the bar? Like the movies?” She bit her lower lip as she drew random patterns on his sternum, “Or grab dinner somewhere?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” He sounded amused, but in reality he was smiling from ear to ear to break their usual routine. He didn’t mind it. He liked the conversation they had at the bar when Husk or Niffty weren’t interrupting before returning to the motel room for a little bit of loving if she was able to. It was never a bore to him, and he was a man who got bored quickly.

“N-no... I just thought that after so long, we could try something else, just to see if we were like truly compatible.”

“That sounds like a date.” The last part of her sentence piqued his interest. Charlie wrung the hem of her night shirt. Alastor reached over to turn on the lamp at his night stand. “My dear, is everything ok?” Charlie leaned down to kiss him.

“Al,” she said in a low voice. The brunette gave her his full attention as he stared at her quizzically, “I want to give us a chance.”

Alastor felt his heart stop and his stomach begin to do summersaults. His eyes widened as his mouth parted but no words came out. Was this a dream?

Charlie began to get nervous, “I mean... I understand if you don’t wanna date someone as young as me. We’re like six years apart but that doesn’t bother me much. I... I really like you.” She began to ramble, her face heating up, “I know we agreed to just fuck one another but you’ve been so good to me and you’re like... the best thing to happen to me in a long time. We haven’t been outta relationships for long but... but... oh! Will you say something instead of looking like a god damn fish outta water?” She bit her lips nervously as she clutched her hands to her chest.

Alastor sat up and stared lovingly into her eyes, a strange but peaceful smile on his lips as he cupped her right cheek. “Ma chèrie, j’ai attendu ce moment. Je te voulais depuis si longtemps. Tu es à moi maintenant.” Their lips were just a breath away, Charlie had closed her eyes as she breathed deeply, turned on by the sound of his voice and his smoldering gaze as he inched forward, “Miss Charlie, I’ve been yours this whole time. Will you be mine?”

“Yes.” She gasped as she kissed him, throwing her arms around him and clinging to him for all she was worth.

Alastor had managed to roll them over without breaking lip contact. Charlie wrapped her legs around his torso and ground into him, moaning into his mouth as she felt his growing arousal. She broke out into goosebumps as he gently nibbled her lips, doing his best to remove her undergarments, but yielded to ending the kiss to toss the offending piece of lingerie behind him.

He then lowered his shorts, his cock springing free for him to plow into her. Charlie cried out, rolling her hips as he clenched his teeth, grunting as he rocked into her. Four months and she still felt as amazing as that first night.

Charlie opened her legs as wide as she could, rubbing her clit as she stared up at him with half lidded eyes. She panted, lifting her shirt to expose her bosom to him, inviting him closer. Alastor instead grabbed hold of her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her sensitive nipples until they stood at attention for him to pinch and roll them between his thumb and fore fingers, causing a quiver to shoot down to her nether region. She felt her toes curl as her legs lifted off the bed. She grabbed the back of her legs and pulled them toward her, helping Alastor find the secret spot inside that caused a wave of please for roll over her again and again.

Alastor took over and practically collapsed her into a ball. Charlie loved it when he pinned her down in anyway, whether it was by the legs, her arms, and on some nights when they were really horny, the neck. Once or twice she had accidentally passed for a second or two when that had happened, but Alastor always took the greatest care to not hurt her in any way. At least not in a way she hadn’t asked to be. Charlie had discovered early on she liked to be man handled and he was more than accepting of the idea.

Alastor spread her legs once more as he leaned forward, her knees nearly touching the mattress. He loved how flexible she was. He ravished her neck with bites and kisses, finally leaving his mark on the areas she could cover. He dragged his tongue from her collar bone up to her throat, loving the saltiness of the perspiration that formed all over her body.

“Where do you want it, darling?” He managed to say, slowing his tempo but thrusting harder into her.

“Mmmm, you... you know where. Ah!”

“Say it.” He commanded, his thumb rubbing her clit in a teasing pressure he knew made her crazy.

“Ooh, Alastor... please, you know! Ahhh...! I want... I want you to... hnn, to cum inside meeeeee. Oh, god, you know I love it when you do. Fill me up baby, give me your hot cum. Fill me it it drips out. Al... Alastor! Baby, I’m gonna... oh god I’m gonna!”

She came crashing hard, her back arching as her body tensed up. Alastor followed suit, gripping her waist and pulling her toward him as he spilled into her, her inner walls milking him dry as usual as they spasmed around him.

As they came down from their highs, Alastor’s hand roamed her body, feeling every twitch and jerk from post orgasm. Her legs began to shake from the intensity of her release. She gasped for air, drinking in as much as she could. He pulled out and laid on her lower half, his head resting in the valley of her breasts. He kissed the area.

“We should shower again.” He said, nuzzling into her.

“Eh, in a minute.” She yawned, running her hands through his hair. “I’ll probably fall if I try standing now. At least we christened the new bed.”

“We should do the entire apartment then. Bless it everywhere with our wildly passionate love making.” His eyes began to droop.

“Even the closet?” Charlie smiled playfully.

“ _Especially_ the closet.” He fired back, causing Charlie to burst in laughter. He reached over and squeezed her bare bottom. “Come now, let’s shower before we fall asleep in our filth.” He assisted her up and followed her in.

Charlie hadn’t been that content in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback and kudos ❤️
> 
> My apologies for not giving a proper shout out to @Mimellos on twitter for this cute demon Charlie at the bar from Ch1!  
> https://twitter.com/mimellos/status/1239348176479490048?s=21


	5. Mercury in Retrograde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lay in the atmosphere  
> A casual affair (Hush-hush, don't you say a word)  
> Lay in the atmosphere  
> A casual affair
> 
> Sometimes even the most calm and collective of people have hard, frustrating times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: NSFW CONTENT**
> 
> This chapter is a little different than the others but I do hope you enjoy it and get a laugh or two at Al’s expense. As much as I like making him into a badass, he’s only _human_.
> 
> I am feeling a lot better and just trying to take each day in stride

“Charlie... oh, sweet merciful heaven.” Alastor gasped, his head rolling backwards as he closed his eyes. His arms were up over the backrest of the sofa, opening himself up to the pleasure he was experiencing. Between his legs, Charlie was preforming morning fellatio on her boyfriend, looking up at him with her large bedroom eyes as she deep throated him, one hand busying itself with fondling his scrotum with soft carcasses, the other scraping gently along his inner thigh.

It had been several weeks since they officially started dating, and more often than not, especially since Angel had gotten himself a car, Charlie found herself staying over. Alastor had wanted to ask her to move in already, but decided against it, not wanting to rush her into anything no matter how impatient he was. He had to play by her pace every now and then. If he had his way, they’d have flown to Vegas and back to get hitched if she didn’t want to elope with him first. He much rather do the latter to better protect her from whatever may come their way.

She slowly released his cock, giving the tip a small suck before grabbing hold of it and rubbing her cheek against it as she smiled and giggled at his drunken state. She loved the way he reacted to her touch, her kisses. She knew he was a prideful and smug bastard, reserved save for a few he was comfortable with, and liked being in control of the situation. Except with her. She knew how to make him purr like a kitten with just a bat of her eye.

In the weeks that followed their new found relationship, they had learned a great deal about one another, even the not so savory parts they hadn't been willing to share with anyone else. Charlie, former debutante, class president, and current college drop out, had been forced out of her home at 19 when her parents, who were already born into high society, tried to play match maker and make her abide by their rules and do what they thought was best for her rather than let her be her own person. She was a victim of physical abuse- and nearly raped- by one of her suitors (which caused Alastor’s blood to boil and vow to put the asshole six feet under should he ever find him), plus dealt with a lot of verbal beat downs from her sometimes overbearing father. It was after some research that Alastor realized where he heard the name Lucifer Magne. It truly was a small world as Lucifer represented one of Valentino’s porn companies. Perhaps fate would have brought him to Charlie one way or another as Vox and Valentino over the years began to tighten their circle of associates while strengthening their grasp in the underground and it was Lucifer who made sure the businesses they acquired looked clean on paper for legal purposes when it was usually a bloody affair on Alastor’s part.

For Alastor, Charlie had found out many of his scars were from his childhood, given to him by his abusive father or him hurting himself at a young age to cope with it, and had been in foster care (where he had met Mimzy) when he was fourteen after witnessing his mother- whom he had moved back in with until her untimely death when he was twenty- murder his father in front of him. Thankfully to her untrained eye, she couldn’t distinguish the more recent ones from the old. Alastor left out his relationship with Vox and Valentino whom he was occasionally employed by to collect debt or off a competitor usually, but he was afraid his past would come back to haunt him. Since they started dating, he neglected finishing a job or two and hadn’t taken on any more. He was worried what she would think of him if she found out.

Charlie loved helping others while Alastor usually preferred solitude, only allowing a small circle of others to get close to him, and even fewer to touch him openly. He did however love to travel and sample foods from across the country but it was Charlie who wanted to travel the world. They were both rather minimalists when it came to earthly possessions, but Charlie was incredibly sentimental. Alastor, though more of a homebody, still had more friends presently than Charlie had in her life.

They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, complimenting one another, sharing certain interests or opening their minds to venture into new things they wouldn’t have thought to ponder. Singing, dancing, cooking. Alastor was patient while Charlie coaxed. When he was the opposite, it was she who calmed him. He kept her grounded while she opened his eyes to the importance of the little things life blessed them with. Charlie found a place she felt like she belonged, and Alastor found his peace and salvation. He only hoped she never found out what kind of monster he had been, what he still was. He wanted to do better, be better, because she deserved it.

Charlie ran her tongue from the base of his manhood up to the head, kissing the tip tenderly before crawling into his lap. Alastor looked up, eyes unfocused as he tried to make sense of what was happening, but gasped and squirmed, reaching out to grip her hips as she began to bounce up and down on his staff in a slow teasing manner, wiggling her hips playfully when he was fully sheathed inside.

“Have... have I ever told you, ooh, you’re a succubus? One day I’m going... ah... to wake up looking like a mmmmuh-mummy because you’d have drained every last, ugh, drop out of me. Ssssuch a dirty girl.”

Charlie laughed breathlessly as she moved back and forth on his lap, stimulating her bundle of nerves in the process, “That’ll... be something...” she kissed him, their tongues fighting for dominance over one another.

They were almost at their climax when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alastor hissed in anger, glaring over his shoulder as Charlie blushed and slid off his lap to rush toward the bed room. Alastor pulled his pants back on, not caring to wipe himself down nor buckle up as he stormed over the the insistent knocking, one hand on the waist band to prevent them from falling and exposing the deer printed undergarments Charlie had bought him. He threw open the door, baring his teeth as his eyes twitched in annoyance.

“May. I. Help. You.” He said through clenched teeth. 

“I have higher standards than an ass hat like you. Put your dick away and zip up.” Husk said as he crossed his arms over his chest, “The big guy wants an update on why it’s taking you so long to get his money from Henroin.”

Alastor, who thankfully didn’t touch Charlie’s intimate spot, covered his partner’s mouth and pushed him out into the hallway, shushing him as he did so and closed the door.

“What the fuck!” Husk roared, pushing away the hand that assaulted him.

“She’s here, Husk. You normally don’t do house calls. Why didn’t you just call? It’s Sunday for goodness sakes. Can’t a man enjoy some peace on a day of rest?” He proceeded to zip up and tighten his belt.

The salt and peppered haired older man rolled his eyes, “I did all morning but you kept ignoring them. Vox is getting agitated you haven’t finished your last job and he’s got another lined up.” He took a small envelop from his back pocket, “Here. He wants you to do this one as a personal favor to a friend of his.”

The front door of Alastor’s apartment clicked open, “Husk?” Charlie asked in confusion, “Hey. Um, good morning. Sorry to interrupt.” A blush painted her pale cheeks as she hid behind the door, wearing nothing but a bathrobe, “Al, I’m going to get breakfast started. Do you want sausage or bacon with your eggs?”

Alastor sighed, “Whatever you’re having dear.” He scratched the back of his head, placing the other hand on his hip.

“Ok, is Husk staying too?” She bit her bottom lip, wondering what was going on to agitate him.

“Don’t mind if I-”

“No, don’t bother.” Husk glared at him, “Don’t give me that look. Fine, fine. Sweetheart, looks like we’re having company over.” He coughed into his fist. 

“I’ll uh... change first before getting breakfast started then. Do you want some coffee, Husk?” She blushed in embarrassment as if they had been caught red handed in the act.

Husk smiled kindly and tipped his fedora at her, “Yes, that sounds great.” As soon as she closed the door, he raised a brow and gave Alastor a once over and put two and two together, “Ah. Explains why you have a stick further up your ass than normal. I won’t be long.”

Alastor rolled his eyes and poked his head in to make sure Charlie was safely back in their room before allowing Husk to enter and direct him toward his office in the other. “I’ll be right back, I need to make myself decent. Don’t touch anything.”

The office looked like it was taken from 1920s/1930s photograph, decorated with Art Deco and antique furniture. To the right was Alastor’s work station; a dark hard wood desk with a lamp, his laptop, microphone, and headset sitting on top of it. The wall to wall closet was converted into a bookcase, the doors themselves removed and hidden behind the actual bookcase to his left. Natural light filtered in from the window across from him, casting an orange glow from the curtains covering it. He sat at the desk opposite of Alastor’s, staring at the impressive bust of a stag whose antlers stretched wide and high, nearly touching the ceiling.

“Fucking weirdo.” He pulled out his cellphone and began a game of solitaire.

——- 

“Al... ah... we have a guest and I need to get breakfast started.” Charlie writhed beneath Alastor as he fingered her, nibbling her neck. She had managed to put a bra on and a sundress that was currently unbuttoned in the front when her boyfriend came in and attacked.

“His fault for interrupting. Let me at least get my princess off before she starts her day.” His voice was muffled, “Now hush darling, unless you want him to hear you.”

She bit her lower lip, tossing her head to the side as her mouth opened wide, but she resisted letting out the deep moan that threatened to come out. She gasped as she felt him trail kisses down her chest, the plane of her stomach, down to her center to replace his hands with his hungry mouth.

“You’ll ruin your appetite.” She whined. The thought of Husk hearing them had turned her on, bringing her closer to orgasming as she covered her mouth when she let out a yip that clearly indicated they were up to no good.

Alastor paid her no mind as he busied himself with her womanhood, spreading her open to peer far into her wondrous cave as it dripped his favorite treat. He slowly licked her, flicking the tip of his tongue on her nub the way she liked it. Charlie squirmed in response. He did it for a few strokes before kissing her clitoris then latching onto gently to suck.

Charlie stomach felt like it flipped as she clamped her legs around his head, grabbing his hair and tugging. Alastor forced her legs back open, inserting his tongue as far as it go inside her before pulling back and undoing his pants to finish them both off. He turned her to the side and entered her from behind as he crawled into bed, lifting her right leg up for her to have easy access to herself. She reached down to rub her hidden jewel as she clumsily clawed and pinched her nipple to get a grip on her unraveling thoughts.

He kissed her neck, breathing deeply near her ear. “Charlie,” he whispered seductively, “My dear, sweet Charlie. No matter how I take you, you always feel so amazing.”

“God, I’m addicted to your cock.” She whimpered, “Alastor, I love fucking you. It feels so good. Ah!” She felt her orgasm hit. Charlie hissed, trying with all her might to stay silent but failing miserably. “Oooh, Alastor! Yes!”

“As much as I would like to fill you dear, I think you’ll need to take this load elsewhere.” He slowed his tempo then slipped out of her as she recovered. She crawled off the bed as he sat up, pumping himself to not lose his momentum. Charlie got back on her knees and replaced his hands with hers, engulfing as much as she could without choking when he bucked up.

Seconds later Alastor grabbed the back of her head and rammed himself into her mouth. Charlie gagged but didn’t pull away as her eyes watered, but she kept eye contact with him. His seed hit the back of her throat and she drank it all down. When he was spent, he collapsed onto the bed with his arms spread out.

“Al?” Charlie said, letting out a small cough, her head poking from above the bed, “Don’t keep Husk waiting.”

“Right... he’s still here, isn’t he?” Alastor sat up and groaned, “I’ll get the coffee started. Did you want one? Or should I get the kettle going for you, love?” 

“Coffee is fine.” She stood and began buttoning her dress.

He too got up and went to wash up, wiping down his member then going to the closet to get a shirt. He settled for a red polo, fixed his hair, and left the room so Charlie could finish getting ready.

Husk had half his face covered as he tried hard to fight down a blush, having accidentally heard Charlie’s muffled cries of passion. While he was used to seeing and hearing such noises, that fact it was dear sweet Miss Charlie getting down and dirty with the blood thirsty asshole who was obviously smitten with her made it weird and him feel dirty.

He jumped when Alastor passive aggressively slammed the door and sat a coffee mug down on a coaster at his desk. He sat at the edge, facing Husk and sipped from his cup.

“No cream or sugar?”

“Not for a party crasher. What did Vox want? He may pay me but I’m not his property, his servant, his anything. How I conduct my business when no due date is involved is at my discretion. Besides, I’m close. Henroin and his son Arackniss have been out of the city, but they’re coming back.”

“When?” Husk sipped his coffee, trying to not make a face at the bitter taste. “They’re supposedly singing like canaries while holding onto nearly a million dollars of Vox’s revenue for their batch of candy he supplied them two months ago. It’s top of the line, grade A shit from Stolas’s gang. Should of been sold in a heart beat. Fuckers probably already ran off and laying low with the money. Maybe even gave it to the DEA.”

“They come back tomorrow. It took a little bit of finegaling but I found Molly and it took even a little more to track them down but the idiots ended up calling her. Vox and Valentino will have to sit tight. As much as I hate to ask, I may need your help though. They’re skittish and excellent marksmen.” He bit his thumb nail, “They’re proud Italian mobsters. How do they go against their code, their omertà? If I didn’t know better, I’d say this job isn’t a normal execution.”

“Yea, I’ll help ya but 50/50 or no deal.”

“60/40, final offer. Moving on. What did you want to give me?” Husk once again handed him the envelope, grumbling to himself about Alastor’s quick money negotiations. Alastor opened it up and quirked a brow, “A pick up job? I haven’t done one of these in ages. Who is it?” He pocketed the envelop.

“One of the Von Eldritch kids. He’s kinda fucked around with some don’s daughter and his daddy’s worried his only son might get popped, especially if he knocked her up.” He took another bitter sip, “He’s going to some Gala Maverick is having. A fundraiser for the Children’s hospital next week. What’s so funny?”

Alastor was practically giggling, “I’m actually meeting Charlie’s parents that night. I guess I’ll just have to meet her there. Convenient, I suppose, since we’re going to the same place.”

There was a knock, “Breakfast is ready.” Charlie said through the door, “Hurry up before it gets cold!”

——-

Alastor yawned as he flicked the cigarette butt, blowing the smoke away from the whimpering woman tied down and seated in a chair. They were at the warehouse on the outskirts of town again. The interior was lit up completely but outside was pitch black as it was nearly 11pm.

“Now, now darling. No need for the water works. So long as daddy dearest has the money he owes my associates, no harm will come to you or them. This is all for show dear.” He patted her blonde hair. Her pale face was streaked with smeared makeup and tears as snot ran down her nose and dropped down to her chin, “Shh, shhh, it’s alright. Chin up, doll. I don’t like seeing pretty bunnies sad. Smile, you’re never full dressed with out one as my mother used to say.”

He took a handkerchief from the inner pocket of his jacket and gently dabbed her face.

“Mmm, mmm!” She squirmed, trying to distance herself from him, breathing heavily through the gag.

Alastor sighed, “You know, I used to enjoy this line of work, but then I met a gal about your age, with pretty golden hair like sunshine, much like yours and well, I’ve been thinking maybe it’s time I settled down. I’m getting much to old for this and I never thought myself a family man, raising my own bastards, but lo and behold, I want to marry her and use the last half of my god forsaken life I have to give a child a life I never had. I want to be better. She’s truly an angel, my little ray of sunshine.” He hummed, a dreamy and far off look in his eyes. He snapped out of it when he heard a gag noise from his ear piece.

“The mics on you know. God, I didn’t think you were such a fucking schmuck for romance considering what you used to say about Mimzy. It’s making my teeth rot and if I lose my foot from diabetes, you’re paying the bill. Fuck you’re pussy whipped, and bad.” Husk’s voice rumbled from the radio. “Heads up, car is rolling up.”

“You missed a wonderful opportunity for a pun, and if you had any idea what my little belle was capable of, ho, ho, you’d be too. No shame gushing over such a fine lady. Well,” Alastor turned to his victim, “the show is about to begin. Be a dear and stay calm, yes?” He patted Molly’s shoulders. “If they’re compliant, you may make it out of this alive.”

——-

“Husk. You shot me.” Alastor said with a deadpan expression as he reclined in the back seat of the car and held the tattered remains of Molly’s sweater against his shoulder, “You. Shot. Me. How am I supposed to explain this to Charlie?”

Husk shrugged as he drove into town, “I said I was sorry. Tell her you were mugged leaving the studio and some hobo stabbed you. Rosie’ll patch you up in no time.”

“Two tours in the Gulf war and once in Afghanistan. Top of your unit, a well trained sniper, and you shot me. _Me!_ Huskers, good sir, if you weren’t a friend I’d have put a bullet between your eyes.” He grunted in discomfort, “Those damned Italian buffoons. I never liked Arackniss or his father anyway, the sleazy bastards. How did their code go? _Whoever appeals to the law against his fellow man is either a fool or a coward. Whoever cannot take care of himself without that law is both. For a wounded man shall say to his assailant. ‘If I live, I will kill you. If I die, You are forgiven.’ Such is the rule of honor_. No, that’s not it, is it? I’m blabbering, aren't I?” Alastor placed a bloodied hand over his eyes.

Husk looked at him from the rear view mirror. “Yeah. Don’t bleed out on the back seat of my car. Niffty’s gonna be pissed as is with the trunk. We’ll dump the bodies near the bridge on 32nd then we’ll get ya to Rosie.”

“I forgot how much this hurts.” He sighed, running his down his face and smearing the blood. Who’s blood was it, he didn’t know but figured it was mostly his. 

“Could of fooled me.”

“I’m going to take a nap.”

“Wouldn’t recommend that.”

“Just a lit- Husk! Gentle, please!” The older of the two swerved the car then hit the breaks, causing Alastor to fall. He frowned. While he had been wounded during the exchange, narrowly missing being shot point blank by Arackniss, he had moved into the line of fire of Husk as he shot the father through the heart as the other target dropped to the floor. 

Molly had screamed in terror, struggling so hard she knocked herself over in the seat. In the split second of her clattering to the floor and Arackniss re-aiming his firearm, Alastor had pulled out his pistol, shot Arackniss twice, once in the leg then through his left eye, spilling his brains all over the floor, and then without looking, shot Molly in the head as well to silence her. The briefcase of money was recovered, signaling the end of their job. It was quick, almost painless, and nothing like the movies.

“Told you I wouldn’t recommend it. Quit being a fucking baby, I’ve seen you get stabbed, shot, and tased and still fuck people up like a beast. Two more blocks then we’ll patch you up. Besides, I barely grazed you.”

Alastor rolled his eyes as he got up from his spot at the foot of the backseats, grunting in discomfort again at the opened wound.

While everything had gone according to plan, with the exception of being shot of course, Alastor had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. His gut told him to be wary as Henroin warned them that it wasn’t him or his son who were the traitors but someone else much closer to Vox and Valentino. Alastor at first thought it was the old bait and switch, but after knocking his head against the bottom portion of the car door, it didn’t make sense. For a second he suspected Velvet, but then remembered she had removed herself years ago from the drug and other trades to make an honest living for herself. She had succeeded as far as he knew, and Charlie looked up to her.

“We’re here.” Husk said as he pulled to the side as the reached the middle of a bridge that connected the river to the ocean, “You gonna help or nah?”

“Both of us will make this faster. Let’s dump the bodies and get to the hospital before I die from blood loss.” Alastor exited the back seat.

Husk shook his head, “Fucking baby.”

——

“Alastor, I swear, quit squirming and hold still.” The doctor scolded as she observed the site of his injury, “Tis but a flesh wound dear, you’ll live.” 

“Joy. It’s been a while since I’ve been hurt on the job. Just not looking forward to explaining my current state to my darling belle. Could you emphasize that a vagabond did this on my note to work?” He washed his hands and face in the sink as Rosie made notes on her clipboard.

“Oh, you moved on from Mimzy?” She chortled, “About time. Tell me about her. You definitely seem much happier, like when we were younger. Better yet, I’d like to meet her.”

Rosie was a tall slender woman a few years older than Alastor, but younger than Husk, and was one of Alastor’s best friends and personal doctor. Her eyes were black as midnight framed by naturally thick long black lashes, and with the heavy black eye makeup she wore looked like she was pupil-less, making her gaze unsettling to most. She placed her pen in her pocket and sighed.

“Maybe soon, dear.”

“What’s her name?”

“Charlie. Charlie Magne.” Alastor smiled as he dried his hands, “So stitches will be done by you or someone else? You know I’d prefer anyone but you on these kind of occasions.” Rosie stared at him wide eyed through the mirror, “What?”

A devilish grin spread across her lips as an amused glint filled her eyes, causing the hairs on the back of Alastor’s neck to stand on end. He just wanted this night to be over and be in Charlie’s arms. “Oh dear, I’m afraid I need to make my rounds. I’m only one of two physicians at the moment. I’ll have _Vaggie_ patch you up. Nimble hands that one has.” She giggled.

‘Vaggie... that sounds familiar.’ He sat back on the bed when it suddenly clicked as Rosie left the room, cackling as she closed the door behind her. “Tonight is not my night.”

——-

‘So... this is Charlie’s ex.’ He frowned at the dark haired nurse as she quietly sewed him back up, working quickly and succeeding in not hurting him too badly like Rosie would have for entertainment sake. It also could have been the numbing medication she injected him with and the narco running in his veins.

“Stabbing?” Vaggie asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice, “This doesn’t look like any knife I’ve seen, and I normally work in trauma and ICU. Care to run the scenario by me again?”

Alastor rolled his eyes, “Certainly. I was leaving my place of employment to have a drink with my friend out in the lobby when some hoodlum attacked me. I managed to duck in time before it pierced my heart. Didn’t get a clear view of the fella. My friend chased him for a block.”

Vaggie looked at his bloodied clothes sitting on the floor. He was given a hospital shirt and pants to change into, “An unusual amount of blood from an injury like this.” She grabbed a pair of scissors and couldn’t help but look at all the scars on his chest, some looking only a couple of years old while others were faint, clearly decades old.

“Like I told you before, my friend drove like a madman. I was thrown about every which way in the car. I’m sure it looks like a crime scene.” He grunted as she cleaned up the stitched sight.

“Uh-huh. Sure.” She carefully placed a gauze on his shoulder and fastened it down with medical tape. Something was fishy about her patient, but she swore an oath not to judge anyone, and after what Charlie had told her the last time they spoke, she vowed not to be biased, not after her suspicions of Charlie cheating on her proved to be false.

She sighed sadly. A week after their talk, Charlie’s prediction of Cherri forgetting about her for some groupie came to pass. A day hadn’t gone by that she hadn’t regret her choice and when Charlie told her to leave her alone because she found a boyfriend, she was devastated and felt alone. She only hoped the lucky bastard treated her right and better than she had.

Alastor’s phone went off beside him. He smiled as he saw the name lit up the screen. Not caring that Vaggie was still in the room tending to the last bit of details of dressing his would, he answered.

“Charlie dearest, it’s late. Is everything ok?” 

Vaggie stiffened at the name but shook her head. There were hundreds and thousands of Charlie’s out there, and who was to say it wasn’t a Charles on the other end?”

“Sorry, babe. I was finishing writing this article and I suddenly had the urge to call you. I hope that’s ok?”

“Darling, you know your voice would bring me back from the dead if need be. You can call me whenever and I’d be all ears.”

“I was thinking maybe I could come over In a bit? I have tomorrow off because Vel said I did enough for the magazine and the editors liked my stuff. I could make you breakfast before you go to work then help you clean up the place.”

Alastor rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Ah... actually dear. You reminded me I need to call my boss. I’ll be working from home for a little while. I could use a nurse if you’re willing to take the job. It’ll give Niffty time to settle in to assist me.”

“Are you sick?”

“No... not quite.” Alastor didn’t know what came over him, “Could you pick me up from the hospital? The one near the bar? You were bound to find out sooner or later, and I might as well get it over with tonight.”

“Y-Yeah, ok. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Thank you, love. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up the phone and looked at his nurse, “I’m a lucky bastard, I swear, to have such a darling and caring woman. When you get the chance, could you tell my friend he can go home? My lady will be taking me back.”

Vaggie rolled her eyes, “That’s nice. Ok. Anyway, Mr. Galavan, let me go over some basic care and clearing instructions before I let you go. Alright, so...”

——-

“Al! What happened to you?” Charlie exclaimed as she entered the lobby, running up to him and putting her hands on his cheek to carefully bring him down for a kiss, “Are you hurt badly?”

Alastor wrapped his good arm around her as his other was put in a sling to prevent too much movement. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her neck, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and body wash. It had been a rough weekend and quite frankly, he just wanted to go home with Charlie and spend the rest of the day cuddling her while watching movies or maybe take her on that picnic he had been meaning to. When did he become so soft?

“I’m ok, my darling. I’ll explain over some food as I’m quite famished after tonight’s ordeal.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

“Charlie, is that you?”

Charlie stiffened as she recognized the voice. She turned around slowly and couldn’t stop the frown from forming, “Vaggie.”

The Latina stepped closer to them. Alastor watched the exchanged, not sure what it was he was hoping to expect. On one hand he was thoroughly enjoying the nurse’s conflicting emotions as she tried to process how the bloody mess he had been ended up with her ex girlfriend. The flip side, he hadn’t anticipated the distress Charlie would be in. He didn’t know if he should interject.

“H-hey. So, this is your boyfriend?” Vaggie crossed her arms and rolled on the balls of her feet. “Huh, didn’t expect to run into him like this.”

“Yea, well... I didn’t think you two would ever meet either. No point. I said I didn’t want to be friends, at least not yet. It’s... it’s too soon. We need to leave. Thank you for helping him Vaggie, I do appreciate it.” Charlie began to escort him out when Vaggie reached out to her and grabbed her wrist gently.

“Charlie, can I please just talk to you for a minute? I need to tell you something and it’s need to be in private.” She glared at Alastor, “Please?” 

Charlie sighed, letting go of Alastor and handing him her car keys, “I’m close by, first lane of visitor parking. I’ll meet you at the car, ok?”

Alastor raised a brow, “Sure. Don’t be too long dear, these pain meds are starting to make me tired and dare I say loopy. I don’t want you dragging me up to the apartment if I can help it.” He have her a chaste kiss, one eye on Vaggie. Her glare darkened.

Once he was out the front door, Charlie turned to face the dark skinned girl, “Ok what is it? I should really get him home.” Her voice was full of concern.

Vaggie felt as if her throat was suddenly dry and her hands began to sweat out of nervousness. She knew it wasn’t her business, but there was something off about him and Vaggie didn’t want Charlie to get hurt, “Look, I don’t know what he’s going to tell you but I just want you to know that if he tries telling you he was mugged and stabbed...”

“He was what!” Vaggie grabbed her arm again to prevent her from running after him, “Vaggie, let go!”

“Just listen to me!” Charlie calmed down, “If he said he was stabbed, don’t believe him. He was shot, but that’s not the worse of it. There was a lot of blood on him. I have a bad feeling about him.” 

Charlie began to breathe harder, “What are you getting at? That’s fucking worse. Did he need a transfusion or something but not take it?”

“Charlie. I don’t think it was all his. Where he was shot and the amount of blood and where it _was_ doesn’t add up. There’s something weird going on with him. I wouldn’t trust him.” She wanted to tell Charlie she had fished his clothes out of the trash bin and was having the blood tested. Her grandmother had always told her to trust her gut feeling as it was God giving her a sign to protect herself or her loved ones. The severity of his scars and the obvious _lie_ of how he got his wound unnerved her. Why didn’t he want to admit being shot?

Charlie’s eyes narrowed into slits as she pulled back, “What are you getting at? Are you trying to make me not trust him? You don’t even know him. Meeting Al has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me and... and I love him.” She blushed and gulped.

“It’s been less than two months Charlie. You can’t love someone that soon.” 

“You seemed to have fallen in love with Cherri in less than one. Unlike you though, I did get to know him first and he’s been so good to me. He listens to me, he’s patient with me, understands me, and dammit, I know he loves me too. Truly. I’m done here Vaggie. I need to get him home.” She stormed out, not looking back as Vaggie called out to her.

——-

Charlie had barely gotten Alastor home and to bed before he knocked out, exhausted from his ordeal, slight blood loss, and pain killers. Charlie did her best to get him undressed. After she managed to get his shoes and pants off, she carefully wiggled the covers out from under him to tuck him in.

“Mmm, Charlie?” Alastor whispered in his sleep, searching for her underneath the blankets. She wasted no time crawling in, giggling as he tugged her toward him. She moved closer to him and allowed him to nuzzle her chest. He took a deep breath and relaxed. “Mon cher. Love you.”

Charlie’s heart stopped. It wasn’t the first time he said it, but neither of them had uttered the words to one another directly to each other in person, mainly because they agreed to take things in strides and not rush into anything after getting out of relations so soon. However, she wasn’t blind. Alastor may have been hesitant to say it in her face, but every moment they were together his eyes and actions practically screamed it. Charlie smiled and felt her eyes water as she kissed the top of his head, “I love you too, Al. You big dummy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the bit of dialogue heavy humor. I think this story is going to end up running a little bit longer than my last prediction but I’m starting to tie up loose ends for the grand finale. I would say we’re about half way done?
> 
> In case you didn’t catch it, yes, Al’s last name when he’s at the hospital is Galavan. In fact, he’s registered under “Allen Galavan“, for anonymity sakes ;) 
> 
> To any of my children on my discord server, thank you for understanding that I need to take some time to myself to heal mentally/emotionally ❤️ Momma is hanging by a thread but I’m putting myself back together finally.


	6. Painful Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has an important decision to make while Charlie and Angel learn of Molly’s fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... look at that. An update! Only took about two months.
> 
> So sorry for the long delay, I’m currently working on getting a laptop and after being laid off from one job, I started another that has beaten my body to Hell and back. I am constantly in pain and up until recently my hands would go painfully numb.
> 
> I’m better-ish now and finally had time to finish this chapter. Not the BEST but it’s something. I promise next chapter will be better, whenever that’ll happen.

“Alright, love, that should do it. Doesn’t look like there will be an infection. Your fever should last another day or so but if it rises or persists, do give me a call. I believe you have enough medication to hold you over and quite honestly, you’re incredibly lucky nothing is broken. The bullet slipped right under your clavicle. Make sure you’re getting enough iron. Any questions?”

Rosie removed her gloves and smiled, having finished examining Alastor’s healing wounds and redressing the entry point. They were in his dining room, Alastor leaning heavily on the back rest of the chair, groggy from the Norco and still fighting off the fatigue from blood loss. Alastor was always on the fence when it came to anemia, so having lost a decent amount really put him over the edge. Not enough to be administered a transfusion, but enough for him to be feel the effects.

Charlie had been a god send (or so Alastor thought for the hundred thousandths time since before this ordeal), and decided to nurse Alastor back to health herself while she worked from home, only dedicating time to her articles when Alastor was napping. From dawn to dusk the last three days she cooked and cleaned, checking on him ever so often to make sure he was comfortable, fed, and hydrated, going as far as to making sure he did indeed get enough iron, whether as supplements or iron enriched foods, and overall played an adorable house wife and nurse that had Alastor fall in love with her all over again.

When he had woken up in Charlie’s arms just three days prior and had been blessed with the wonderful smile that reminded him of sunshine and rainbows, something inside him clicked. She had stayed up most of the night, worried about him as he was rather pale and feverish. Alastor felt terrible to do that to her and it was probably time he re-evaluated his life choices. Never in his life had he truly felt blessed until he met Charlie.

He could never ask her to get involved in his dealings, and he doubt he could hide it from her for much longer at this rate, especially if he hoped to take their relationship to the next level. He also couldn’t lie to her or “neglect” to tell her if she did find out the kind of monster she was dealing with. His only option was to leave behind what he knew and make a truly honest living with an incredibly honest woman and be an honest to God man and hoped to sweep it under the rug. He did his time and he wasn’t getting much younger. Vox and Valentino should understand. They had others like him. Perhaps not as efficient or as cut throat, but regardless they could get the job done and for considerably less. 

Everything Mimzy had wanted from him, he would do for Charlie. She deserved so much more from him.

Alastor buttoned up his pajama shirt, “Thank you, dear. I’ll be sure to have Niffty wire the money tonight.”

“So, where is she?” Rosie asked as she went into his kitchen and began to look around, wanting to brew some coffee for them. She spotted the pour over coffee maker and jar of fresh ground coffee Charlie had made that morning. On the stove was a kettle she took to fill with water. “I was hoping to see her again.”

Alastor ran a hand through the rat nest that was his hair, “She went to pick up some fresh clothes for herself and run an errand with her roommate. She lives little less than two miles from here.” He winced as he tugged at a knot. “You knew she was that nurse’s ex, hmm? Your sense of humor is concerning sometimes.”

Rosie laugh as she returned the kettle to the stove, “I was curious to see how you’d react. I know how possessive you are with your things, but a lady friend? Oh I had to see for myself! You disappointed me though, I was hoping to get security involved.” Rosie chuckled as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She then shrugged and sighed, “She does amazing work, but I wasn’t sure if I could trust her to meet our employer, not until I found out if she was already part of the crew or not. She had dated Lucifer’s daughter for some time after all. She’s always been a little nosy and snooping in places where she shouldn’t be, like many young ladies of her kind. Ms. Goody Goody broke protocol but thankfully she went to the wrong phlebotomists. She failed the test.”

Alastor felt his stomach hit the floor as he put his glasses on, “She violating HIPAA, isn’t she? I should sue her for all she’s worth then off her.” He stood and shuffled toward the kitchen to prep the coffee maker for his guest. “What was she trying to pull? Aren’t there specific guidelines and procedures one must follow?”

Rosie chortled, “Well, my dear, you’ll be glad to know I have it taken care of. I don’t know what or who may have tipped her off but she did ask me some concerning questions that require my authorization as I am _your_ doctor. Questions worded so carefully, had I not been paying attention I may have agreed to let her pull up all of your records with my access code! She knows she’s doing wrong so we don’t need to worry about the police getting involved because she’d be taken in first before they could even get to you, if at all, but I know she knows there was far too much blood to have been considered yours all over your clothes. Did I not tell you to keep a spare set if you _must_ come to me? This snitch you told me about, I wonder if perhaps it’s related to her doing whatever it was she was trying to achieve. Vox isn’t the only one with hidden assets.”

Her host and patient shrugged, “It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten this kind of attention and it was Husk who dropped the ball.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple, examining it for any blemishes. When he was satisfied, he bit into it. “I may need to look into her more, just to be certain. Vagatha De la Rosa, you said?”

Rosie giggled again, “Yes. Husk’s story was quite believable, and it sounds like you were the fool who got in the way.” She opened the fridge and hummed happily as she removed a slice of cheesecake, “Anyway, you said you wanted me to do what with Allen?”

Alastor swallowed and crossed his arms, “I think it’s time we put him to rest. I’m ready to retire, dear, my heart just isn’t in it anymore. The thrill of the hunt, the kills, this whole life... it doesn’t bring me joy like it used to and I can’t risk Charlie getting hurt. You have a lackey in the morgue, yes?”

Rosie dropped the plate on the counter with a small clank, “I’m sorry,” she turned to face Alastor eyes wide in shock, “You what? Alastor, I’ve known you for a very, very long time. Nearly as long as Mimzy, but this... this has been your joy and passion. What’s gotten into you? It must be the fever talking! Charlie is a wonderful young woman, but is it worth it? Vox may not let you go.” Her disbelief melted away to amusement.

Alastor removed the kettle before it whistles, pouring it over the coffee filter in the maker to saturate it, then swirled the liquid in the coffee pot, silently contemplating his next words, “It’s a gamble that is true he may not, at least, not as easily if I had done it with Mimzy, but you don’t understand Rosie... Charlie, she deserves better.” He kept his back to his friend as he continued to prep the coffee maker, returning the kettle to the stove to finishing boiling. He then opened up the fresh ground coffee and began scooping the contents into the maker. “I have only ever loved my mother and this profession, but since meeting her... Goodness me Rosie, I’m afraid I’d die if I lost her. I need to distance myself from this as soon as possible before my weakness is known. I’m thankful I never had to deal with paparazzi and rarely do I run into fans, but should our enemies find her, I would never forgive myself.”

Rosie examined her fingernails of her right hand, “How do you plan on doing that, then? You’re too good at what you do my dear, and if our enemies could get you to talk...”

Alastor sighed, “That would never happen. I would cut my tongue out before then. No. I was thinking maybe I could bargain with him. The snitches weren’t Henroin or Arackniss, this I am certain. No, it’s someone else, and if I can find them and end them, perhaps he’ll let me leave. If I have to put a slug in my cohorts, then I shall. Tie all lose ends for a clean cut.”

The kettle let out a high pitch squeal. Rosie removed it from the stove and handed it over to Alastor, “You barely know this girl.”

Alastor laughed, “I don’t mean to judge, but didn’t you and Franklin get married in less than a year? Rest his soul.”

Rosie rolled her eyes, “I was young and needed a sugar daddy to put me through medical school. I never loved him.” She stared at Alastor as he watched the dark liquid drip down into the the bulbous glass pot, “You really are in love.”

“Disney would be inspired! May we live happily ever after.”

Rosie threw her head back and laughed, “There are no happy endings for people like us! You’re a contracted hit man for one of the biggest king pins on this side of the Mississippi and I’ve perhaps seen to the death of as many victims as I have treated just so I can own a villa in Barbados and a flat in Paris, a yacht, and retire tomorrow as rich as all the Kardashians combined. Love blinds you Alastor, so do be careful. If she finds out what you are, you’ll lose more than just her, and her father will gladly see that your very existence is erased. Lucifer doesn’t know of you, does he?”

Alastor mulled over his options, “If I want this to work, perhaps I should come clean to her. Let her decide my fate. Charlie values honesty above everything else in life, after all.” He poured a cup for Rosie and handed it to her. “And no, I’ve been fortunate to have never needed to meet Mr. Clean, and aside from a few others, I’m one of Vox’s best kept secrets. Only because he pays handsomely to keep me on retainer. I’m supposed to meet her parents next weekend at Maverick’s gala so if somehow Magne does know of me, it’s going to be incredibly entertaining.”

She clicked her tongue, “You’re such a fool sometimes, but I can tell she’s really changed you. Do what you will but try not to drag the rest of us into it, alright? Whatever happens between you and Vox, I wish you the best.” She sipped and hummed happily at the rich bold flavor of her beverage.

Alastor removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and sighed in exasperation, “Lets change the topic. Tell me what you know about that nurse.”

———

Charlie and Angel sighed in relief as they put the last of the groceries away, having spent a few hours restocking the apartment and also buying some items to help with Alastor’s condition. The duo sat on the couch with a pint of ice cream each and a wine bottle to share.

“So...” Angel said as he finished uncorking the Zinfandel and took a swig, passing it over to his roommate, “When am I gonna meet Mr. Mysterious? You two been fucking long enough and you practically live with him than with me, ya fuckin traitor. Does he swing both ways like you? Afraid he’ll fall madly in love with me?” He snickered. “I’ve been bored outta my fuckin mind around here since your dad took the week off and didn’t need me to take any calls. Said he’d take care of the emails himself n the calls were gonna be forwarded to him.”

Charlie rolled her eyes as she took the bottle from his hand, setting her pint of rocky road on the coffee table, “Shut up. Daddy’s always been like that, he doesn’t like anyone in or near his office when he’s not there. And no, my boyfriend’s straight and doesn’t really like people. Ah, ah, don’t give me that look Sassy pants. That’s why he’s on the radio, less people to really deal with and his face isn’t all that know outside of work, even though his show is really popular. ” she sipped from the bottle with a smile on her face.

“Radio? Holy shit you didn’t tell me he was a mini celebrity. What station? Who, who?” He turned toward her, bouncing on the couch in excitement, “I bet he has a sweet sexy voice. Like deep, and sultry, and dammit I’m gonna get a hard on.”

Charlie nearly choked on the wine as she swapped it out to hold her ice cream again, “Wha-ew! No, it’s not deep. Um... he’s the morning host for KZYS?”

Her dirty blonde roommate was silent for a moment before gasping excitedly. “Holy shit... you’re telling me your sleeping with... oh fuck what’s his name?” He snapped his fingers on his right hand, “Mr. Smiles, or the dumbass comic relief with the cute ass?” Angel’s face lit up. 

“A-Alastor.... Alastor LaChapelle-Gallow.” She cringed as Angel let out a ear shattering squeal.

“Holy shit that guy is fucking hot in a geeky, asshole kinda way! He’s got such a nice smile, makes me wanna cream my pants. Word on the street is that he got jumped, but I ain’t seen anything on the news. That true?”

“Yea, that’s why I’ve been sleeping over there the last few days. He didn’t want to worry the community since it was a random act so he let it slide since they didn’t take anything from him. Probably some crack head. You know him?” She put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. “Aside from the bartenders at the bar we met at, I don’t know any of his other friends or anyone that really knows him. Definitely not personally.”

Angel laughed as he removed his sweater and adjusted his tight pink and white stripped tank top, “Yea. When I used to escort Val around because I was his number one bitch, he took me to the studio once and I bumped into him. He was... grade A dipshit, but that face makes up for it. Had to wait outside the office but I remember he looked kinda irritated Val showed up. Nothing to do with a show so I don’t know what happened.” He rubbed his chin, “Hmm... how’d an asshole end up with you, toots?”

Charlie laughed, “He can be kinda blunt and rude with others, but he was incredibly nice with me since the beginning and... well... there’s no doubt in my mind he genuinely cares about me.” She blushed and smiled shyly, “I know it hasn’t been that long but if you knew how good he was to me, you’d be surprise we’re talking about the same guy.”

“Dickin that good?”

Charlie giggled, “It’s a plus.”

The two settled into the couch and turned the TV on, coming across a cheesy medical drama to enjoy their time together as Charlie had promised Alastor she’d return for dinner since Angel had began to feel a little lonely without her around. She still had a few hours to kill with her best friend before she had to go. 

Originally he had planned to spend time with his sister who was supposed to arrive in town, but all his efforts to reach her failed. He just assumed her phone was disconnected again or she was stuck with a last minute modeling gig. He didn’t mind too much, he was just glad they both managed to leave the porn and escort industries to do honest work after changing their names. Thanks to Charlie and her parents, the siblings had a means now to save money before moving far away from and start completely fresh. 

Charlie and her parents knew the Ragno dabbled with the mafia, but it was Mr. Ragno and his eldest son who had embraced that lifestyle, while Sara Ragno, Angel’s and Molly’s mother and Henroin’s second wife, who had taken the twins away from that when then were just adolescents, and began working as a maid for the Magne’s where they had met Charlie. 

Unbeknownst to the two of them though, the Magne and Ragno households had been intertwined well before Charlie or Angel were born, but Lucifer and Lilith agreed to allow their friendship to grow organically when they had first been given the chance to meet when Angel was still known as Anthony and Molly was Maria. Charlie had grown up knowing of Angel’s past and his family’s choices that still haunted him, which had led him to Valentino for some time until Charlie convinced him to sober up and get away after seeing the effects it did to her childhood friend. At least Molly had managed to get away and become a model for some alternative fashion magazine.

Charlie wondered when it would be an appropriate time to discuss her parents unsavory background to Alastor. While she had rejected the lifestyle of lucrative and questionable dealings, she was happy to know her parents at least never had committed any murders that she knew of. Her father was a powerful man even without the mafia’s backing, though out of her safety she never knew who he had dealings with, and her mother only occasionally preformed for them. Did Alastor need to know all of that? Would it be better before or after the gala? How would it impact their relationship?

There was a sudden knock at the door. Charlie got up and opened it, gasping and smiling widely as she noticed who it was, “Daddy!” She said excitedly, throwing her arms around her father. “What brings you here? I thought you were away on a business trip!”

Lucifer kissed his daughter’s temple, “I was, Apple Blossom, but I’ve come with some bad news for your friend.” He looked behind his daughter. Angel gulped and stood up.

“H-hey boss, what’s up? Did... did I screw something up at work? I-if it’s the coffee machine... you can take it outta my pay. Pretty sure I crossed every _T_ and dotted every _I_ before ya left.” He crossed his arm and watched his vertically challenged employer get settled into their humble apartment. The man looked around as it was the first time he ever visited his daughter’s home. His small smile never faltered.

“No, that’s not it, my boy. It’s something else.”

Behind him where two young men. Twins. One with brown hair and the other with a reddish tint to it. Charlie also hugged them and they in returned.

“Heya Charlie! Long time no see!” The brown haired one smiled toothily at her.

“How’s it going?” The other said. 

They both wore black business suits and polished shoes. Their hairs were combed back with a slight pompadour. Charlie only knew them by their nick names.

“Razzle, Dazzle! It’s good, thank you. Please, come and sit. I’ll get everyone some water. Daddy, did you want some wine Angel and I were having?”

Lucifer removed his white top coat and moved toward the dinning room table to his left. Dazzle jumped forward and pulled the seat out for his boss while Razzle took his coat. “You’re going to need something stronger. Anth-Angel, please, come sit.” He sighed, the atmosphere of the room suddenly becoming uncomfortable as his smile dropped. 

Angel stiffly took a seat across from his boss, “What’s up, boss? You’re kinda scarin me.”

“Yea, dad, what’s going on?” Charlie set down a tray with glasses and ice tea as well as some shot glasses and a bottle of vodka which her father took and served the three of them as his bodyguards/butlers took their place on either side of the main entrance with their hands behind their back, standing like statues. Charlie gulped. The boys were usually more playful and relaxed, so what had them on edge?

Her father gave them each a shot glass, “I’ll get right to it. When was the last time you heard from your sister, Molly?”

Angel looked at him wide eyed, “Um... like three, four days ago? She was supposed to come out and stay a week here since we haven’t seen each other after I had moved in with toots here. Why?”

Lucifer nodded, “Did she say anything about what she would be doing before coming to visit you?” He motioned for them to take a shot.

Charlie and Angel were confused as they followed his lead to down the clear liquid, “No sir, just the usual. Uh... working on a gig for some latex company and maybe do a show out in Los Angeles. She’s been in New York for like the last couple of months.”

“Have you heard from any of your other relatives?” He poured them another round.

Angel shook his head, “I don’t talk to them, part of the witness protection mumbo jumbo crap, not that I really did before. I know I didn’t stick to it by coming back to you guys, but you’re my family aside from Molly as far as I’m concerned. You took care of us and Ma before she kicked the bucket.” 

Lucifer nodded, “Did Molly ever mention she still talked to your father and brother?”

Angel downed his shot and slowly set his glass down, “N-no, sir. Molly hated dad. She mentioned she missed Arackniss a couple of times, and I know they both loved her more than me or Ma, but Molly was always scared to reach out. When the house got raided when we were younger really fucked her up.”

Charlie frowned, “Dad, get to the point. You’re starting to freak me out a little.”

Lucifer poured them all yet another round, “Angel, my deepest...”

“No...” Angel shook his head, feeling his heart about to burst from his chest.

“...condolences. It hasn’t reached the news yet but Molly was...”

“No!” Angel roared as he stood up, slamming his fist on the wooden table, causing the glasses to rattle. Hot tears began to flow from his eyes, “D-don’t finish that sentence, _please_ Mr. Magne...”

Lucifer leaned back in his seat and sighed, “It... wasn’t supposed to turn out that way. Molly was captured to lure out your father and brother because of some questionable things they were doing, at least that what the informant had mentioned. The night they came out... there was an accident.”

“Fuck!”

“Angel!” Charlie rushed around the table and held onto her best friend as he collapsed onto the floor. He clung to her like a life line and wailed in agony. Charlie ran her hands along his back and did her best to soothe him, fighting back her own tears. “Angel, I’m so sorry.” She looked over her shoulder at her father, “Dad, what happened?”

“Just as I said. You know I work with some powerful underground bosses, and recently one of them has been tightening the leash on his lackeys, getting rid of weak links and such. Molly was seen as collateral damage.”

“Collateral damage? She wasn’t a fucking THING! She was my sister! Who the fuck are you working for that would do that to her? Stupid bitch couldn’t hurt a fly!”

Razzle and Dazzle took a step forward as Angel stood up angry, knocking Charlie over. Lucifer held his hand up to them, “Angel, I know you’re upset and I am too. I’ve considered the both of you as extended children with how well you got along with Charlie when your mother started to work for us. However, you yourself dabbled in that life when you were with Valentino. Yes, I know what he does outside of the studio and what your role was, but regardless, you should know the risks involved and what people like these are capable of doing. Charlie remains safe because I keep her away from our enemies, and she rejected being part of all this. I regret not doing the same for Molly.”

Angel paced the living room, sniffling as he tried to calm down, “Who did it?”

“The Hunter was involved.”

“Fuck.”

“The Who?” Charlie was confused as she stood, looking between the two men.

Angel chuckles darkly, “The Hunter is like a fucking ghost. Shows up mostly to do hit jobs for Valentino’s partner. Yea toots, he was... is a boss of the underground. Now you know why he scares me shitless. No one really knows who this hit man is, but then again, that’s the point. I’ve heard stories about this guy. Really fucking nut case. Do you know who he is sir? So I can spit in his face as a dying wish?”

Lucifer shook his head, “No. Even I don’t know who he is but word on the street he was injured during the altercation so it’ll be some time before he shows up, I’m sure. I’ll take my leave now. I thought you should hear it from me, Angel. I truly am sorry.”

“Yea, me too.”

———

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Charlie asked as she set her duffel bag down on the couch. Angel sat curled up in a ball under a large blanket.

“Yea. I need some time alone. I promise I’ll be ok and tomorrow I go back to work anyway so your dad will watch over me. I just need to ugly cry by myself.” 

Charlie ran her hand through his messy hair, “Call me if you need anything. I’m just a couple miles away, ok?”

Angel smiled sadly at her, “Thanks, Charlie. You don’t need to worry about me. Been clean for a while, remember? I promise I’m not gonna dope myself up. Go take care of your man.” The two exchanged a long, powerful hug. Charlie had wanted to stay but Angel had insisted she go.

They parted and sighed, “Call me before you go to bed, ok?”

“I will.”

——-

Alastor looked up from the crock pot he was turning off just as their dinner finished when Charlie entered the apartment. He smiled lovingly at her, but upon seeing her tear stained face made his heart drop.

“Charlie, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He rushed over to her and cupped her face, “Why are you crying?” He gently wiped the moisture away with his thumbs.

Charlie began to hiccup and sob as she carefully placed her head on his chest, mindful of his wound. Alastor soothed her the best he could, waiting patiently for her to calm down so she could speak clearly. When she finally calmed down, she pulled away and walked toward the kitchen to get a paper towel to blow her nose. She drew in a shaky breath.

“Darling, is everything alright?” Alastor unbuttoned his snot covered shirt, grimacing slightly at the pain that radiated from his shoulder.

Charlie walked over to him and helped him out of his shirt and sighed, “Daddy came by the apartment today.” Alastor quirked an eyebrow, “He... he um...” she sniffled, “He told us Angel’s sister died.”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry.”

“I wish you could have met Molly.”

Alastor’s eyes widened a little, ‘It couldn’t be... what the hell is wrong with me?’

“What... what happened?” He felt his mouth go dry. Thinking back to the night they first met, it had finally dawned on him why Molly seemed so familiar. That friend of Charlie’s... it was her other brother who left the mafia, the one Lucifer was keeping watch over to make sure he kept silent as they looked for his older brother and father. Alastor cursed himself. Ever since he started focusing more on Charlie, he was starting to lose his edge. He didn’t like the feeling. Everything was starting to go out of control.

Charlie sat at the table and rubbed her eyes, “Baby, there’s a few things I need to get off my chest I haven’t come clean about. M-mainly it’s about my parents... and who they deal with.” She sighed, “I’ll understand if... if you wanna break up with me afterwards.”

“What kind of nonsense are you talking about?”

“You tell me once you hear what I have to say.” Alastor sat next to her, listening to everything he already knew, only being surprised how close Molly and Angel were to her and her family. Alastor felt horrible, but the way she screamed, he had to silence her. Her death was just an unfortunate but calculated mistake.

The more he listened, the more Alastor realized: _I can never tell her about my past and current dealings with the mafia. She’ll hate me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contribute to my ko-fi account I’m using to fundraise for my laptop, here’s the link:
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/mightiestglitch
> 
> Follow me on Twitter to know I’m still alive!: @GlitchtheMighty
> 
> Join us on discord if you’re 18+ for DLP/NSCA appreciation and overall hanging out with a bunch of lovely people ❤️ Reach out to me if you would like an invite. Please be aware that I will need to age verify you before you can access the server entirely.
> 
> Thank you and see you next time! Hopefully my next update is DLP 😅
> 
> Check out the commission I requested from @LofiSandwich on Twitter! Opening scene Ch3: https://twitter.com/lofisandwich/status/1254824155565916160?s=21 ❤️


	7. Chain Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4am, and I am unable to sleep. I am 3 days early, but I decided to say: **Fuck it**

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains, luminating the room with a soft sepia glow as Alastor stared at the ceiling fan while it gently spun in the middle of his room. He took a deep breath, wincing slightly in pain radiating from his shoulder and thought back to Charlie’s confession about her family’s tie with the mafia. At least he was thankful he worked for the same syndicate rather than play out their own twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, though he wished none of it were true between her family and the Ragnos who’s last remaining member was the disowned and dishonorable flamboyant son, Angel who was under the Magne family patriarch’s watchful eye. Charlie, still puffy eyed from crying her heart out, didn’t stir as she curled up next to him with an arm around his waist and her head resting on his good arm. His hold on her tightened as he sighed, closing his eyes, and for the first time in many years, frowned at the predicament he found himself in. 

Why couldn’t things be simpler for him? At least concerning his love affair. Was this life getting back at him for the all the evil deeds he had done? First his complicated and toxic relationship with Mimzy that lasted far longer than it should, now this disaster concerning his involvement with the death-no, murder- of one of his love’s childhood friends. It was a small, cruel world. What would have become of him, of them, had he left this life behind when Mimzy begged him on the cold December morning several years ago? Would he have somehow crossed path with Charlie regardless and have the kind of romance they had? Or would he have given in for convenience sakes and gotten hitched with Mimzy, probably raising their own bastards? 

Charlie’s sobs last night nearly broke him. He had never known such shame or hated himself for indirectly causing her so much pain. He simply didn’t know who Molly had meant to her, for a job was a job and killing was something he had enjoyed up until recently. ‘I should have though... I knew Henroin had a known Lucifer for years, so it should be no surprise their children could and would have met at some point. I could have at least spared the girl; I didn’t have to kill her... but I had to. No... I wanted to. To preserve myself. She and her brother Anthony may have left the family, but still, their father and brother had proven their family could not be trusted. They may not have been informants, but regardless, they were stealing from Vox and lied.’ 

In all his years, and all his endeavors, he never felt so unsure of himself as he did that moment. He had been set on telling her about his true self, the demon that he was, but knowing he had caused her such pain had made him feel emotions he hadn’t thought to be capable of and the fear of potentially losing her prevented him from letting her decide his fate. Alastor wanted to be honest with her, forever and always, but this was a secret he would have to take with him to the grave. He only hoped he could put as much distance between himself and this part of his life as possible, starting now, and pray it would never come back to haunt him. He never wanted to imagine his life without Charlie, not when he was certain she was the one for him. She gave him a new purpose and filled a void he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying for so long. Perhaps, if it was anyone else Charlie knew that wasn’t a Ragno, it wouldn’t have been so worrisome. 

The radio host opened his eyes and shifted his gaze to peer down at her sleeping form, a thin sheet covering their semi nudity. She was dressed in only a sports bra and a thong, while he was only in sleeping pants. A small smile returned to his lips as he gently pressed them against the crown of her head, taking a deep breath to allow the scent of her shampoo to calm his frazzled mind. What’s done, is done. He killed someone he didn’t necessarily have to, and that someone meant a lot to the love of his life. There was no use crying over spilt milk. 

He knew what he had to do to ensure she would never find out and hopefully remain with him always. 

“Wake up, cher.” He whispered, rubbing his cheek on her head. Charlie whimpered and mumbled. Alastor chuckled, “I’m sorry, but you told me to wake you up as soon as the sun did.” 

She cracked a small smile that didn’t reach her sleepy eyes when she opened them to stare at him, “Good morning, handsome.” She reached up to caress his face, turning her body until she was flat on her back, “I’m sorry we have to wake up so early. My mother wanted to prep Molly’s funeral as soon as possible before the Gala and before journalists catch wind.” 

“It’s alright, my dear, I have some errands to run myself since you won’t let me tag along. I’m feeling up to par to drive myself around again. I won’t be going too far, though. Don’t worry about me, focus on what you need to do and if there’s anything I can do for you, let me know. I’m sure there’s more I can do than dedicate a segment for her on my show when I return to work next week and play her favorite tunes.” He leaned into her touch, “I’m here for you, Charlie. Whatever you need, it is yours.” 

Her smile widened a fraction, and the glimmer in her eyes returned a little, making Alastor happy knowing she would bounce back to her usual happy self in no time, “I’m sorry, it’s just not the right time to introduce you to my parents, and we’re kind of going against some other mobsters’ wishes by honoring her. We agreed not to for her father and brother, but Molly wasn’t like them. I’m so lucky to have you be so understanding.” 

Alastor tilted his head toward her hand, kissing her palm, “What makes you say that, my dear? I should be the lucky one for I have such a wonderful woman to call my own who loves her childhood friend so much to do such a thing. Whatever feels right to you, my dear, I will respect it because I...” He desperately wanted to say the three words he knew to be true to his heart, but the mild guilt he felt about what he knowingly did prevented him from doing so directly to her face. ‘I don’t deserve you.’ He thought bitterly. ‘But I’ll do my best to keep you.’ “I... ahem, can’t imagine you any other way. You’re such a sweet person.” He smiled gently at her as he nuzzled into her hand and gave it another soft kiss to comfort her, carefully reaching over with his injured arm to rub her stomach. “I know it would be a little awkward to meet your parents under such emotional circumstances. I can wait until the gala, as you wish, when you all have some closure.” 

Charlie dropped her hand from his face and rolled to her side, still facing him, and tucked her hands underneath her head as he continued to gently stroke her hip, “You’re only saying that because you’re scared my daddy would kick your ass for hurting me and send the mafia after you.” She genuinely giggled, her eyes flashing with something other than pain and sadness. “Are you sure you’re not staying with me because of that?” 

Alastor chuckled and rolled his eyes, “You got me, sweetheart. I’m shaking in my boots.” How fortunate he was to have never been introduced to her father. While Lucifer Magne was not a crime boss himself, or even an underboss, his status as a consigliere and business attorney for Vox and his crew granted him many privileges that not many of the underbosses or lower ranks had. One of those privileges would have been access to all of Vox’s contracted associates, had it not been for the agreement that Alastor’s identity be kept under lock and key except for the few who either knew him prior to his rise through the ranks to independent hitman status and radio talk show host career, or who he chose to reveal his face to. 

Charlie sniffled, “Guess you’re stuck with me for a long time. Heh.” she rolled to her back again and stretched as Alastor pulled away from her, “I’m going to take a quick shower then get breakfast started before helping you bathe and redress your shoulder, ok?” She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, “I told my mom I’d pick her up from my dad’s office around 9:30, but I wanted to get Angel his usual from this café he likes going to not far from the building. He said he was going to work today to help keep his mind off... things...” She rummaged through her sleep over bag that sat at the side of the bed. She got up and went to the bathroom, turning the light on and sighing as she saw her messy state. 

Alastor got out of bed himself, “Now, now... As I said, I’m feeling better. Let me get breakfast going while you shower, alright? It’s not like I can’t move my arms at all. I can whip up some bagels, eggs, and get some hot links going. As much as I do enjoy your eagerness to be a dutiful at home nurse, I can take care of myself. Let me try and take care of you now. You’ve done enough for me, Charlie. Thank you.” He entered the bathroom and watched her from the mirror’s reflection. 

Her eyes watered as she smiled and let out a small laugh, “Ok.” 

“Anything for you, mon cher. Absolutely anything.” He stood behind her and carefully wound his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her exposed shoulder before nuzzling into the crook of her neck, “I would do anything for you. All you have to do is say the word.” He stared at her intensely from the mirror. ‘I would kill anyone or anything for you if you just said the world. Perhaps even I, if it would please you. I’m so sorry to have hurt you like this, my love, but I promise, I’ll make things right and repent moving forward.’ 

She turned around in his arms and hugged him in return, peering up into his face as he gently smiled down at her, “Kiss me.” 

\------- 

“What a mess.” Alastor said exasperatedly once he got into his car. He looked at the clock on his dashboard and nodded as he pulled out his cellphone and scrolled through his contacts, clicking on the number he had in mind. He turned the vehicle on and looked at the clock, “He should be in.” He turned on his car, his phone instantly connecting to Bluetooth. 

“Thank you for calling Five Points Broadcasting Corporation’s headquarter. If you know your party’s extension, please dial now, followed by the pound key.” Alastor typed in the four-digit code, “Thank you. One moment please as we connect you.” Elevator music began to play as Alastor shifted his car into reverse to back out of his parking spot. He set his phone into the cup holder and took off. 

The phone rang three times before a smooth tenor voice emanated from the speakers, “Vox speaking.” 

“It’s me.” Alastor said as he stopped at a light. He grunted in discomfort and shifted his shoulder a little. 

“Al!” There was a sudden rustling of papers on the other end and the distinct sound of the receiver being picked up, “About damn time you returned my calls. Heard Husk put one through ya.” The disembodied voice snickered, “You normally don’t slip up like this. Anyway, if you’re calling about the money, it’ll get deposited it tomorrow. Sorry it took so long, had other shit to take care of first.” 

“Thanks, but no. It’s not about that. I was wondering if we could have a chat this afternoon.” He turned his head to the right, watching an elderly couple walk by hand in hand, the older gentleman smiling lovingly at his wife as she chatted happily up at him, pointing to some flowers on display in a shop window. He never imagined how much he wanted that for himself. The light then turned green. 

“I have plans with Valentino. He just got a shipment in of some hot Cambodian chicks he plans on showing off for some high-profile clients. Wanna check out the goods? Bet it’s been a while since you got any loving after you and Mimzy broke shit off. Never told you this, but about fucking time. The broad was holding you back.” The sound of a zippo lighter was heard. “Fucking annoyed the shit out of me, always calling me up out of the blue asking where you are. Obviously never told her crap, even if I once considered her a friend.” 

“No, that’s alright. Listen, should I come to the office or shall we meet elsewhere? It’s rather serious.” Alastor waited at another light, tapping his finger impatiently on the steering wheel of his black Audi TT. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his hammering heart. ‘I have to do this. For her.’ 

Vox tsked, “Fine. Meet me at Il Gufo. I’m about to head over for a meeting with some of the business partners and Lucifer, he’s pretty pissed about Molly, but he knows it was a necessary precaution. Molls was a good kid, but also very flighty. You made a good call. I’ll let Stolas know to buzz you up. You can join us for lunch.” 

“Alright.” Alastor hung up and headed toward his workplace to check in with his boss about his upcoming return to the studio in the weeks to come. 

—— 

Alastor got out of his car, wearing a coat around his shoulders, a fedora and sunglasses, handing the valet the fob before walking into the alley near the Tuscan style building known as Il Gufo, one of Stolas’ many business endeavors and fronts for the underworld. Alastor walked up to a kitchen staff sitting on a crate. The dark-skinned lad took a drag from his cigarette, eyeing Alastor with harden eyes. The younger boy wore a messy apron over black shirt and slacks. His hair was covered by a red beanie. 

Alastor cleared his throat, “Il passero dolce canta terribili bugie mentre il corvo oscura sussura la verità.” 

The worker said nothing as he stood and gestured with his head for Alastor to follow him, flicking his cigarette away as he blew the smoke away into the air. They entered the kitchen and walked between the stainless-steel counters, mindful of the other staff members bustling about during the lunch rush. Thye exited the other end, entering a short corridor where the wait staff congregated while waiting for the orders to finish. The worker pulled out his wallet and took out a plain white card, stopping by a large floor to ceiling tapestry of a vineyard. Lifting it to the side, he scanned the card on a black pad on the center of the wall. A red light blipped before swinging inward to reveal a secret staircase that spiraled up. 

Alastor took out his money clip and lifted the first bill off the stack, holding it toward the boy who assisted him in taking out the $50 bill and nodded his head in thanks. He let go of the tapestry as soon as Alastor walked through the threshold, the door closing automatically behind as soft lights glowed to lead him upstairs where it opened up to a small dining area that could comfortably sit up to twenty people rather than the sixty some tables below in the main restaurant area. A bar was set to the left. Large bay windows lined one wall that led to an outdoor seating area. In the center of the room, several men chattered. 

A short, blonde haired man dressed in black stood. His back was toward Alastor, who stood to the side, and wished the others adieu. 

“Thank you, gentlemen. This concludes our meeting. I’d love to stay for lunch, but I’m to have lunch with my wife and daughter.” 

“Lu, again, my apologies for what happened. It was inevitable though. The doll couldn’t keep low and stay away from her father and brother as she was told, so who was to say she wouldn’t blab to the feds? No doubt she heard or knew things she shouldn’t have. At least Angel knows what's up, aside from you keeping an eye on him even though he doesn’t work for Val anymore.” A slender male with slicked back black hair in a blue pin striped suit said, “I’ll take the blame on this one. Using Molly as a decoy was my idea. I promise, her brother isn’t a target. Right Val?” 

A darker skin gentleman in sunglasses in a maroon suit leaned forward and rested his arms on the table, looking up at Lucifer, “Yeah. The kid knows what will come to him if he says anything, because he sure as hell knows quite a bit. However, knowing how close you are to him, and probably the only father figure he has he doesn’t call ‘Daddy’, we respect that. Least we can do for you.” 

Their lawyer ran a hand through his hair, “It’s not so much for me, as it is for the sake of my daughter, but thank you. I can defintely guarantee you Angel is no threat, but he does know The Hunter was involved.” 

Alastor gulped and lowered his head a little, trying to make himself invisible by the entrance. 

Vox snickered, “It shouldn’t have been a surprise. Thanks to him we were able to get Molly to bring out Henroin and Arackniss. Accidents happen, but the money is recovered as well as some of the goods. Overall, a win for all that are still alive and kicking.” 

“Still no idea on who has been going to the authorities with the location of your factories and brothels?” 

Val waved his hand, “Nah, but we got some goons on the force looking into the Ragnos contacts, so something will pop up. You just keep doing your thing by making sure the properties don’t point back to us.” 

“Of course, it’s my job to make things seem legal and hide the evidence. If anything, I would look into buying out Rauls Corporate’s assets. The last bust is going to put them through hell and back.” He dusted the front of his suit jacket, “Well, I take my leave.” 

As Lucifer turned around, he arched a brow at the figure by the doorway but said nothing as he walked past him, eyes narrowing slightly at Alastor, but nodded toward him. Alastor tipped his hand but didn’t breathe until Lucifer had descended the stairs. Two more gentlemen stood and bid their farewells, leaving behind only Valentino and Vox as their lunch menus were set down on the table by a waitress. Vox, without looking up, motioned for Alastor to join them. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” He said, “Grab a menu and order whatever. It’s on the house.” 

“If we need to cut it up to bite size pieces, we’ll be sure to ask the chef.” Valentino snickered. “It’s been a while, ass hat.” 

Alastor took off his hat and shrugged his coat off, “Good afternoon to you too, Val. Is that a new cologne you’re using? I could smell the fecal matter from the stairs.” 

The trio laughed and ordered their food. They made small talk, catching up on business related things, other associates of theirs, and the profits they were seeing since they started weeding out the weak links and culling their numbers. Aside from the waitress who was also their personal bartender, the trio had been left alone. Alastor set his Old Fashioned down and sighed. 

“I suppose I should get down to business why I’m here, aside from you two laughing at this unfortunately rare blunder.” He rolled his eyes but kept his smirk as he chuckled. 

Vox wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin, “That’s right. Need a vacation to heal up? I’m alright with that. I can look for someone else to watch over Maverick’s son. What’s him name?” 

“Seviathan.” Valentino chimed, sipping on glass of water. 

“Yea, that guy.” 

“No.” Alastor said sternly as he reclined in his seat, “Consider this my resignation, instead.” 

Valentino nearly choked on his water. Vox stared at him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “This is... sudden. Just a few months back after leaving Mimzy, you were happy to finally dive back in with the other bosses and do more jobs. What gives? I was hoping you’d at least train a couple of new potentials.” 

Valentino watched the two with interested, a coy smile on his face, “Oh, this I gotta hear.” 

Alastor set his glasses on the table and closed his, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I don’t like to go into details about my personal life, you know that. However, if you must, I...” He opened his eyes again, “I’ve been at this for nearly twenty years, clearly I’m losing my edge.” He pointed to his shoulder, “So for my safety, I wish for the escort job to be my last. You don’t even have to pay me. Take it as a gift from me to you as I know Maverick is one of your closest partners aside from Valentino since Velvet stepped down.” 

Vox and Valentino stared at one another in shock, then laughed jovially. Alastor rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink. 

“That’s a fucking riot. Good one.” Valentino wheezed as he wiped away an imaginary tear, “Man, it’s been a while since you’ve cracked some jokes, because that’s some weak ass excuse.” Vox nodded in agreement. 

Unamused, Alastor shrugged his good shoulder, “Believe what you want, but it’s true. I want out. I’ve taken out most of your competition in this region, gathered everything you need to take over the others... I think I earned an early retirement.” 

“And that’s exactly why I can’t let you go that easily, Al.” Vox said, a serious tone in his voice. “You’re too good.” 

“And getting tired. I rescind my services, after the gala.” He waved his hand dismissively in front of his face, “It’s about time I enjoy living my life rather than taking the life from others.” 

Vox stared at him with hard cobalt colored eyes, reading Alastor’s body language. Alastor looked back at him, a small smile on his lips as he raised a brow. “Well... I’ll be damned. So it’s true then.” Valentino looked at him quizzically, as Alastor’s eyes hardened, “I heard some rumors you were probably fucking around with someone. I didn’t believe it until I saw the evidence myself.” 

Alastor felt the air rush out of his lungs, but remained calm on the outside, “I beg your pardon?” 

Vox opened up the coat of his suit jacket and pulled out a cigar box. He took the time to remove one, clip an end, and light it with a zippo before taking a long drag and gently blew smoke toward the hitman, “I did say Mimzy still called, and she mentioned she had a feeling you were seeing someone so she went to that bar Husk owns with Niffty and saw you with some blondie. Took a picture too because she wanted me to dig up some information and put a hit on her for old time sakes.” 

Val took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt. He stared at Alastor, “Oh shit, you’re fucked. Mimzy’s got one hell of a mean streak and ain’t gonna stop till she gets her way. Who’s the bitch he’s balls deep in?” 

Alastor felt a thin layer of sweat form on his brow, “Is that so? What did you find out?” 

Vox chuckled darkly, “You’ve been fucking Lucifer’s only daughter. Small fucking world we live in. Out of everyone in this cesspool of a city, it had to be her. You know I couldn’t do that to Lucifer, I value the work he does for us as much as you put in. So, I fixed the situation.” 

From the kitchen, the sound of someone whimpering through a gag was heard. The doors swung open, and a tall, thin man dragged a petite, but heavy-set woman out with her hands tied behind her. He wore dark grey dress pants with black dress shoes, a red vest, and black dress shirt. His salt and peppered hair slicked back with the sides slightly frayed. The woman had tears streamed down her face, following red streaks that marred her otherwise flawless porcelain skin. Her short blonde hair was matted, and the clothes she worn (a pink dress with a white cardigan and black flats) where tattered. Clearly, she had been through a bit of a tussle. Her eyes widen as she saw her former fiancé and pleaded with her eyes for help. She jerked toward him, but the grip the man had on her arm tightened like a vice. 

“Mimzy...” Alastor said in disbelief. He turned toward Vox, “I don’t quite understand.” 

“Allow me to explain,” said the tall man. He pushed her toward the floor, stepping on her lower and pinned her to the floor, “When Vox found out who it was you’ve been seeing, he declined to help her, so she turned to me, not knowing that Charlotte is my godchild, and had the audacity to ask me to give her information so she could set up a plan to off her herself instead. I refused, and all was quiet, until she tried to ask my Blitzy for assistance last week who carelessly gave up her name once he saw the picture.” He looked down at her with disgust, “She then stupidly admitted she would break into the gala and murder her there. Whether it was true, a drunk woman’s ramblings, I could not take that chance. So, here we are.” 

“My, oh, my... Stolas, I didn’t think you could man handle anyone.” Valentino whistled. 

Alastor glared at the sobbing woman, “Mimzy... I told you not to find me, did I not? Didn’t I tell you what I would do to you, if you did?” She continued to grunt and struggle on the floor. He turned to Vox and nudged his head in her direction, “So what’s going to happen to her?” 

Vox tapped his cigar and allowed the ash to fall toward Mimzy who sneezed, “How about this Al. Tie up some loose ends, starting with her. Do what you see fit with the others and finish the job for Mav. After the gala, we’ll talk about your retirement. You’re an asset I don’t want to let go, but maybe... if you train others... maybe I might consider.” 

“Does Lucifer know? About Charlie and I? Or Mimzy?” Alastor reached for his lower back, producing a glock 19 and removed the safety lock as he and Mimzy stared at one another. Her eyes widened. 

Vox shrugged, “Eh, I thought about it, but after the Molly thing, I figure it was best not to piss off the man anymore, plus I know you like your amenity. He hadn’t a clue.” 

“Good. I don’t want my future father-in-law to hate me anymore that he probably would if he knew who I was.” Without hesitation, and without getting out from his seat, he shot Mimzy right through the middle of her forehead, her blood splattering over him. He watched her eyes roll back and slump to the floor as he took a napkin and wiped his face. He was thankful he decided to wear all black today himself. 

‘What’s done is done.’ He said to himself, ‘I couldn’t keep Charlie hidden, but regardless, they know better than to mess with Lucifer’s daughter. I just hope they will leave me be at some point.’ 

Stolas stepped off her and snapped his finger, the kitchen staff coming out to take care of the body, “Future... father-in-law you say?” He chuckled, “I have got to hear how you and Charlotte became an item without Luci knowing yet.” He walked over to Valentino and sat next to him, taking a bottle of wine sitting in an ice bucket and uncorked it to serve himself, “He’s probably the only man I know who preferred his daughter in a same sex relationship after what her last boyfriend did to her. Funny enough, it’s the lad Maverick wants you to guard.” 

“You've got to be kidding me!” He slammed both hands on the table, not caring about the jolt of pain that shot from his shoulder as he stood, “I must decline because I promised myself I would cut the bastards throat if I found out who it was, so unless he wants his son to arrive in a body bag, the answer is no.” 

Vox remained calm as he yawned, “Fine, but I ain’t gonna let you leave then. That’s the deal. Either you make sure this douchebag doesn’t get popped until after the gala, or your ass stays in the business. You know what we do with defectors, Al, regardless if you’re an independent contractor or not. I don’t wanna have to hurt Lu any more than we have, but if I gotta...” 

“You wouldn’t.” Alastor seethed as he narrowed his eyes. 

Vox took the finally drag from his cigar and blew it toward Alastor’s face, “Fucking try me, bitch.” 

“Gentlemen, gentlemen.” Stolas said in a soothing voice, “Please. We all dislike the fellow for one reason or another, but Maverick is the patriarch of the Von Eldritch clan, and our biggest ally. Alastor, if we do not provide him with the best bodyguard we have in our arsenal to keep his son’s visit a low profile until this debacle with that Luciano girl is resolved, it could start a war, a war that would mean Charlotte could get involved in and get hurt, or worse. I understand how you feel, and as a father, I know how Lucifer feels as well, but we cannot have him get hurt. It’s bad for business. Maverick is the cornerstone of our operation and assets. Without his family’s bank, we would lose a foot hold on being able to keep our money and livelihoods safe. He may have hurt Charlotte in the past, but his safety will keep her safer.” 

Valentino chuckled as Alastor sat down slowly, absorbing the information, “I’ve never seen you frown before, Al. This Magne girl, you must be nuts about her but lighten up. Business is business. That’s never gonna change. We can work things out when it’s done. If we could do it for Angel, who was my best whore, I’m sure we figure something out with you.” 

Alastor sat frozen, staring down at his empty plate still speckled with Mimzy’s drying blood. ‘They know my weakness.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOO DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> So sorry for the wait ya'll! I hope you enjoyed this overdue chapter! Looks like shits about to hit the fan is it already hasn't. Watch out!
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and understanding. I hope I can keep a somewhat decent updating schedule (maybe 2-3 weeks?) and hopefully finish by the end of the year so I can focus more on DLP as the arc we're in is very demanding of my attention at the moment with all the OCs popping in. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave some love in the form of kudos, and drop a line if you can! Love you all!!


	8. Atomic Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light at the end of the tunnel. Salvation, or on coming train?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! If you follow me on twitter or are in my discord, you know my crazy life struggles LOL
> 
> I also had to edit this chapter several times until I was satisfied with it. Not 100% happy, but my mind is turning to garbage with each passing day.

Alastor returned home, a ball of mixed emotions and frazzled nerves after the lunch meeting he had with his ‘boss’. While yes, he was not exactly a member of their organization, he was still an associate who was paid and expected to serve them when needed, as per his contract with Vox, therefore making him an employee; no matter how hard he denied it. Now that he knew Vox was aware of his relationship with Charlie, he felt as if he was starting to walk on eggshells, but it was Stolas and his bond with the Magne Family that made him feel a little bit better. It was a new feeling, and he didn’t like it one bit. At least her family name would give her some sort protection. He slammed the door behind him and locked the deadbolt, then walked briskly over to his couch in the sunken living room and plopped down with a frustrated sigh. He tossed his glasses toward the coffee as he leaned back and rubbed the balls of his palm into his eye sockets until he saw white flashes, not caring that his shoulder was screaming in pain from the movement. 

He hadn’t expected Mimzy to find him with Charlie, first of all. In fact, he hadn’t expected her to still talk to Vox, not when she was adamant about leaving behind their life of crime. He didn’t want to kill her, really. Alastor was content being left alone, but he should have known she wouldn’t let him go so easily. She had been rather quiet since the last time they spoke, which had been the morning he and Charlie decided to see one another casually. He did promise he would end her though if she tried to find him. There were a lot of things, he suddenly realized, he hadn’t thought about that he probably would have if he didn’t always have Charlie on his mind since the moment his laid eyes on her. It had only been a few months, but she was all that he really cared about. 

Charlie. 

Sweet, beautiful, and perfect Charlie. She truly was such a breath of fresh air for him, and for once, he saw the world in color rather than black, white, with splotches of red. Her hair was like rays of sunshine, even in the dark, and her eyes were endless pools of midnight with stars shimmering underneath the surface when her face lit up as soon as she saw him. Her smile, her breath-taking smile and melodious laughter, brought him a great deal of comfort he hadn’t know he needed after nearly a lifetime of bringing pain, death, and being alone. Sure, he had friends, and at one point, he had Mimzy (rest her foolish soul), but he never had a connection like the one he had with her. Was this how love really made people? No wonder he started to tumble, but was it so bad for him to start turning a new leaf now? 

“Good heavens, why did I even say Lucifer was going to be my father-in-law?” He shook his head and groaned, “I mean,” he opened his eyes and stared at his coffee table, clutching his head between his hands, “sure, he would be eventually, but they didn’t need to know that. Ugh, I should ask Rosie to lower the dosage of my medication so I can be sounder of mind.” He sighed and allowed his hands to drop toward his lap as he rotated his head from side to side to loosen up his tense muscles. “This is very unlike me. This whole week has been dreadful. I can’t seem to catch a break or catch up. I’m just glad Charlie doesn’t ask too many questions, or at least ask anything I can’t answer with some ounce of truth.” 

Everything was happening too fast, he noticed, but he didn’t know where to begin to slow things down, if even just a little. What was a woman like Charlie doing with a sick bastard like him, anyway? Did she feel the same way for him, as he did for her? How could he possible brighten up her world when he preferred the shadows? What would happen if his secret got out? Not with the feds, but with her? He was more concern about how she would react rather than the possibility of him being locked up for life, or worse... death row. He would accept the latter if Charlie refused him. She was like a lifeline for him, a line cast down to the shadows he once resided to bring him to the light. Things were different now. 

He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, his brows knitted with worry. His mind kept drifting back to one unsettling thought. They knew about her. Of course they did... She was Lucifer’s daughter. What bothered the assassin was that Vox knew about her being with him without him knowing. Alastor had always been good at keeping his personal affairs private, so to know he had missed spotting Mimzy at the bar was shocking. Why hadn’t Husk or Niffty said anything? Did they even notice her? For once in his life, he feared the possibilities of what could happen if Vox decided he didn’t want to let him out of his contract. Was there any hope to try and escape somewhere safer, perhaps even another country? Would Charlie go with him? Could he prevent her from ever coming back? No... he couldn’t do that to her. Despite her family history, she loved her parents greatly. And that Angel fellow... No doubt they would attempt to do something with him to get her to come out, thus forcing Alastor’s hand to pursue. 

Charlie had really become his greatest weakness, yet at the same time, he felt like he could conquer the world with her by his side. However, Vox never hesitated to make a point that he was top dog of his empire he built on the backs of people like Alastor who stupidly thrived on money, power, and bloodshed. From drugs, weapons, and sex trafficking to counterfeiting, Vox and his crew demolished their rivals without mercy, and in the last several years, he made sure to get rid of weak links and old blood to strengthen his hold. Alastor was his go to man for those jobs. Perhaps because he had nothing to lose and didn’t care at what cost it would be to finish the job. It had been fun for him for some time, a real sport he could enjoy as he hunted and stalked his victims but... things were different now. Even if Charlie was the daughter of one of his most trusted associates, Vox would no doubt do something awful to teach Alastor a lesson, because in the end, it would be his fault for not obeying and Lucifer would no doubt see it that way as well. Maybe Alastor was no better than a lap dog, the filthy mongrels. 

Alastor rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. “I’m over thinking this. Vox may be ruthless, but he’s smart. He wouldn’t harm her, not with everything Lucifer does for him. Perhaps, if I train a successor, maybe then I can be free of all this. What used to be a source of entertainment has really become a nightmare.” He closed his eyes and sighed as he placed his hands on his lap again. “What to do? I don’t like being so unsure, but I don’t even know where to begin to turn this all around for us.” He opened his eyes and smiled sadly, “Charlie. What have you done to me, sweetheart?” 

His jolted from his musing as his phone rang in his back pocket. He fished it out and chuckled. Speak of the devil. Charlie’s face and name flashed on the screen. He hit the receive button and then dug into his pocket to get his bottle of pain medication to numb the throbbing in his shoulder. He swallowed the pill dry. 

“Alastor LaChapelle-Gallow speaking.” He really should come up with a friendlier way to answer his calls with her. 

“Hey!” she said, sounding more chipper than the last twenty-four hours, “You busy?” 

“Not at all, sweetheart. Is everything ok?” He began to undo the buttons on his shirt as he balanced his phone between his head and good shoulder. “You sound like you’re doing better.” 

“Yea. I’m feeling a lot better, actually. My dad let Angel join me and my mom, and we managed to get a plot right next to their mother’s. The ceremony is going to be the morning of the gala, though, so I’ll probably just meet you there. My mom wanted to use the rest of the day as a spa day to prep for it and help Angel cheer up a bit since he likes stuff like that. Is that ok with you?” He heard the sound of a door closing on her end, then footsteps echoing. He figured she must have hidden herself in a bathroom. 

“Ah, that actually works out for me as well, darling. I have some things to take care of and it’ll run me right until that 6pm mark for the party. The station wanted me to do some interviews before hand while whoever they pick to do the play by play takes a lunch break and maybe try and get something out of the guest of honor performing. I heard he’s quite popular in Europe.” It was half true. His daytime boss had no intentions of having Alastor participate while he was still on medical leave, but when Alastor suggested the cool down period, and the fact he was the best host and interviewer they had, it made a solid alibi for himself while he dealt with Seviathan and stuck relatively close to him until Vox and Maverick could assist in keeping an eye on him while Alastor mingled and acted as one man reconnaissance team to ensure nothing happened to the sleazy bastard. He really hated the fact he was Charlie’s abusive ex and he was unable to do anything to teach him a lesson he deserved. Did she even know? While it had been nearly ten years since they broke up, the trauma she went through still bothered her judging by her body language the night they told one another about some painful memories they normally didn’t share with anyone else. He wanted to tell her, but she couldn’t know his involvement with Vox. This mission was going to require a lot of finesse, and how things would play out were a genuine mystery to him. He had to be on his toes. 

“Oh, ok. That’s perfect then. Alright babe, I just wanted to let you know as soon as possible in case I needed to figure some stuff out but looks like we’ll be good. Oh! I hope you haven’t eaten too much. I’ll bring something for us to eat for dinner, ok? You sound tired. Take a nap, and I'll be home soon. Bye.” 

“Take care.” The two hung up. Alastor closed his eyes again and smiled. Suddenly they popped open in surprise as he looked back down at his phone, “Wait... did she just called here... home?” His heart fluttered. Maybe she did feel the same. 

\----- 

Charlie returned to the booth where her parents and Angel sat. Her father had decided to take the rest of the day off and spend time with them like they used to when she was younger, and to also show in his own way he was there for Angel during this emotional time. The four sat in an old timey ice cream parlor the Ragno children used to like going to with their mother. As a way to honor his sister, Angel thought it was the perfect place. Charlie slid into the seat next to his and placed her head on his shoulder. He leaned into her and rested his on top of hers as she reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“Angel, if you need time off...” Lucifer began, but he was interrupted. 

“It’s ok, really. This day is good enough for me, Lu. I appreciate it. All of yas.” He lifted his head and grinned, “If anything, this is gonna make me work harder, ya know? Molls made a name for herself, kinda, and I ain’t got much to show for the new life we was given when we decided to change our identities and I left Val. You all have helped me a lot, and I’ve been an ungrateful bastard, especially since that lil incident a while back.” He looked away and smiled sadly, “Ma would be livid.” 

“Honey, no.” cooed Lilith as she reached over and placed her hand on his and Charlie’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze, “I see it all the time. It’s hard work to overcome addiction, the trauma, and the life you lived until we took you and Molly in for a while. We’ve told you this before, the two of you are like our own children.” Lucifer nodded in agreement. “I just...” she sighed as she pulled her hand away, “I just wish we continued to give you the support you needed so the whole Valentino thing never happened to you or her.” 

Lucifer nodded, “While I work with him and Vox quite often, I was unaware of how dire the situation had been. You’re a good actor, but I am very proud you decided to turn to Charlie and allow us to help you. If you ever feel like we hover over you, Angel, just know it’s because we do care and do it for your own good. I don’t want to give them any reason go after you. Lilith and I are very proud you’re cleaning yourself up finally and have been sober for some time. Congratulations.” 

Angel felt his eyes water again. He wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand and sniffled, “I... I know. I just wish I could have been better, and never gotten involved with Valentino in the first place and let ya all down like I did. I made a lot of bad choices, but as a promise to Molly, I’mma turn this shit around for the better. Toots over here has been a trooper with putting up with my crap.” He smiled at her, “She’s gonna make a great counselor, therapist, social worker... whatever the hell it was... when she gets back to school.” 

A server came with their sundae orders. They ate together and laughed, reminiscing the old days that had nearly been long forgotten. Although it was supposed to be a way to cheer Angel up after losing the rest of his true family, Charlie couldn’t help but feel a deep sadness. Her parents, especially her father, had always been tough on her and when she had needed them most, they were rarely there. There was only a hand full of times she could recall after she became a teenager where she could without a doubt say they acted like the kind of parents most other children had. Angel and his sister had been her best friends since they were seven, and Mrs. Ragno was almost a surrogate mother to her when her parents weren’t around until her passing when they were in high school. Charlie realized her parents had paid more attention to the Ragno children than their own daughter. Why? Did it have something to do with their father and brother being part of the organization her father worked for aside from his firm? 

She watched as her parents stared at Angel, laughing about some distant memory when he was caught dressed in her mother’s clothing. The poor fellow sucked up the attention and positivity like a starved man in the desert. Charlie had always felt alone when it came to her family. Just like how she was starting to feel alone that moment. Her parents rarely asked how she was doing, and when they did, it was usually because they had hoped to match her with someone well off or hoped she would forget about wanting to be a social worker. Ever since the incident with Seviathan though, they at least would try and offer someone who wasn’t a gangster affiliate that she knew of. Perhaps that was their way to ensure she would be ok in the future since she decided long ago she wouldn’t be part of any of it? She wasn’t sure, but she knew the decision had disappointed her parents, or at least her father who didn’t have another heir to take his place. Perhaps that was why he liked Angel so much, even if he was incredibly flamboyant, and had done everything in his power to wrestle him away from Valentino’s control. She wasn’t dumb. She knew he was waiting for him to sober up before grooming him, which was why he requested he become his secretary when Charlie told him he was out of rehab the first time. Angel had an idea of how things worked, and after finding out the real monster Valentino was, it made some sense to her that he was of greater value to her father because he knew how Valentino and his customers worked, thus catering to their needs when called upon for expansion or downsizing. 

Most of her memories with her parents after she started middle school, as it occurred to her, weren’t entirely the best. Her father had mostly shown her tough love, and her mother... barely home. Regardless, she loved them, quirks and all. They were her parents, and she knew they loved her too, even if they didn’t give her the attention she had wanted while growing up or even then at that moment. It was probably why she had been so absorbed in working and trying to get to a place where she could help people and be there for them when they felt lost and alone, wearing her heart on her sleeves in hopes to have her love reciprocated. Maybe that’s why she hadn’t been successful in long term relationships until now, because she didn’t know the right way to love someone who genuinely cared. Her relationships had always been... controlling. Like how her parents had been with her. 

That’s what she liked about Alastor. He devoted so much time and effort to their relationship as she did, if not more. He listened, spoke kindly, built up her confidence, and never once made her feel like she was a waste of space or an air head with silly ideas of helping people she didn’t know. He understood her better than anyone because he knew about the loneliness she felt. Even with Vaggie, there had been many times, especially during the last year, she couldn’t help but feel like she was invisible or didn’t matter. It had been what Vaggie wanted, what she needed, and when Charlie tried to give the Hispanic woman her all, it wasn’t enough. 

However, Alastor had noticed her, broke her out of a shell she didn’t know she had formed, and brought her an immense amount of comfort. She had been so scared he’d leave her when she told him the truth about her family’s place in the crime ring in town. She hadn’t expected him to tell her he didn’t care about any of that, only her and what they had. He really did love her, didn’t he? It was better than any story she’d ever read. 

She smiled as she scooped a glob of strawberry ice cream into her mouth, ‘I love him too. I guess it’s about time I say as much to him since he’s already told me unwillingly.’ She giggled, remembering their phone call the day she decided she wanted to be with him not so casually, but exclusively. ‘I really love that goofball. So long as I have him with me, I know everything will be ok. Maybe he is the one.’ Charlie continued to sit as her parents and Angel chatted, lost in her daydreams of suits, dresses, flowers, and wedding bells. ‘It doesn’t hurt to dream.’ 

One thing did bother her a little, and she had nearly forgotten about it until she heard the name again, ‘What business would Valentino, a porn producer, have at a radio station? I wonder if Al would remember. Since Angel remembers seeing Al, I wonder if he would recall meeting Angel too? I just wish I had introduced him to my best friend sooner before all this. Kinda awkward, but I guess it’ll be a nice conversation starter for them at the gala.’ 

\------------ 

Charlie arrived at Alastor’s apartment in the evening. She shivered as the air became cold and damp, storm clouds rolling in from the east threatening to unleash their load within the hour. Carefully, she unlocked the door, unsure if he was sleeping, and tiptoed inside. Gently, she closed the door and set a paper bag on the dining room table. Charlie scrunched her nose as she smelled the faint scent of medicinal ointment coming from the living room as she walked toward the bedroom but smiled gently as she spotted Alastor sprawled on the couch and snoring slightly as he slept shirtless. She then bit her lower lip as her eyes fell to the bandage that wrapped around his chest and shoulder to cover his wound. ‘Dummy still doesn’t wear his brace.’ She knelt beside him and brushed his brunette hair away from his eyes. 

She stared at his peaceful face, admiring his boyish charm whilst he slept. He was always well groomed, with softly defined eyebrows that matched his coffee colored hair, long lashes, high cheek bones, slender nose, and a well-defined jawline. His skin was unblemished, naturally sun kissed except from the neck up and his hands which were a shade darker as he was usually fully dressed to cover his marred skin. Her eyes traveled down his torso, gliding over the scars that marked him, yet didn’t make him any less handsome. He was lean with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, his muscles toned rather than bulky, yet still incredibly strong for someone of his stature. Her eyes softened as he whispered her name in his sleep, turn his head a little as he continued to sleep. 

“Wake up sleepy head.” She purred as her hand traveled to his cheek to cup it. “Dinner’s here.” 

Alastor leaned into her warmth and mumbled what Charlie assumed was French, before groggily opening his eyes. He gave her a crooked smile as he reached up to hold her hand once his vision focused, “Welcome home, darling. I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep.” ‘How is it that she is my greatest weakness, but greatest strength? With her, I feel like I can accomplish anything and be normal.’ he mused as the fogginess in his head lifted. He stifled a yawn. 

Charlie blushed. ‘Home.’ “Sleep well? You didn’t try to punch me this time for waking you.” The two laughed, remembering the first few times Charlie had unintentionally woken him up by startling him. 

He nodded as he sat up and stretched the best he could with his healing wound, “I suppose I must still be dreaming then, for there’s an angel in my living room. This is a dream I would hate to wake up from.” He leaned over and gave her cheek a chaste kiss. “Or perhaps I died in my sleep from overdosing and this is heaven.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes but smiled widely as her blush darkened, “You are so fucking corny, but morbid, I swear.” She shook her head, “I promise, I’m real.” She kissed his lips as she stood up, “I hope you’re hungry. I got us some curry from that Thai spot you like down the stre- hey!” 

Alastor grabbed her hand and yanked her down to sit on his lap. He nuzzled into her neck and hair to hide the worry etched on his face and took a deep breath. ‘I won’t let anything happen to you. I won’t ever let Vox or any of his cohorts near you if I can help it.’ “You are much too kind, my dear! However, I would have gladly made us some jambalaya or gumbo. Or maybe some chicken soup as the weather is quite nice for it.” He looked at her and grinned as she craned her neck to stare back at him. 

“You should be resting and not move your arm so much until that heals a little more, Al.” She huffed as slid off his lap to retrieve their dinner, much to his dismay. 

He waved it off, “It’s alright. I took some painkillers when I got back so I don’t feel much. I’ll be sure to put it in the brace starting tomorrow, if it will please you.” She nodded and smiled. Alastor chuckled, “So, how was the rest of your day, sweetheart? You seem to be doing better than this morning.” 

Charlie returned and went to work to serve the both of them. She sighed as she paused and looked ahead, unfocused as she recalled her afternoon, “It was... good. We all definitely needed it, you know? It’s rare for us to have family time,” she set the serving utensils down and balled her hands into fists on her lap, “and Angel is very much like a brother to me as he is a son to my parents, but... I realized something.” Alastor noticed the sadness creep back into her eyes as she returned to prepping their plates. He tilted his head a little to the right as his brows furrowed in worry once again, “I don’t mean much to my parents.” She concluded. 

Alastor was taken aback, “Oh? Why would you say that?” He reached out to hold her hand as she set his plate before him, “If it means anything to you, you mean a great deal to me. It may not be the same, but I hope it’s enough.” ‘We could be a family one day. I just need to tie up some loose ends before I can work towards that.’ 

Her smile returned, much to his relief, as she looked at him, “I... I know. It’s just that, my parents were genuinely concerned about Angel and it’s not that I’m upset about that or anything, I’ve been worried about him too, but the way they treated him and comforted him today... They never really gave me that much attention and compassion when I needed it most, especially after him. So it made me feel a little...” 

“Jealous?” he finished for her. She nodded, feeling tears well up. “Oh, Charlie...” He hugged her around the shoulders, resting his cheek upon her head as she sobbed and clung to him, “Shh, shh... it’s ok.” He rubbed her back as she buried her face into his chest, careful to not rub against his injury. Alastor didn’t care about the physical pain he felt as he was more concerned about Charlie’s emotional state. “What happened?” He pulled away from her and cupped her face in his large callous hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs before kissing her forehead. “S’ll te plaît, ne pleure pas, ma chère. Je suis là pour toi.” 

She sniffled and smiled up at him, “I’m sorry. It’s been an emotional roller coaster the last twenty-four hours. I’ll be ok.” She sighed, “What matters is that someone at least genuinely cares for me. Thank you, Alastor. I...” she hesitated. He searched her eyes, begging her to continue, yet somewhat worried what it could be. Both their hearts were pounding, yet neither could hear the other. She took a shuddered breath, “I...” he quieted her with a finger to her lips. 

“Hush now, my dear, no need to thank me." He bent down and gently kissed her lips. “Just know I will cherish you always and will be by your side for as long as you will allow it.” 

Her eyes brimmed with fresh tears that threatened to fall, “You... you really are a cheesy bastard.” She laughed, grabbing his hands still on her cheeks and pulled them away to hold them in front of her. “I love you for that. I love everything about you, Alastor LaChapelle-Gallow.” 

Alastor felt as if the wind was knocked out of him the second time that day. His eyes widened in shock as his mouth hung agape. ‘Did she just...?’ “Charlie...” 

“Is it too soon to say ‘I love you’, Al?” She looked up at him, a bright blush on her cheeks as worry crept into her eyes. She gnawed her lower lip, waiting for him to say something. ‘I hope I didn’t misread him. Charlie, you fucking dumbass! You’ve only been official for a little while and the both of you started off as fuck buddies. God, this is probably the worse time to say it after everything that’s happened too.’ 

Alastor’s heart fluttered. ‘She loves me.’ his mind raced, ‘She said she loves me!’ He felt butterflies in his stomach and for a moment, wondered if he really was still dreaming. 

Charlie opened her mouth to say something as his reaction, or lack thereof, was making her uneasy, but she was surprised as his lips came crashing down on hers, one hand grabbing her tightly by the waist to bring her as close to him as humanly possible, while the other weaved itself into her thick mane of golden hair behind her head. Her arms snaked themselves around his neck as she returned the kisses that became heated, their mouths ravaging one another as they nipped and licked. After a few moments, they pulled back for much needed air, their foreheads pressed against one another as they stared lovingly into one another’s eyes. 

“Charlie... you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that.” His eyes glazed over. He couldn’t tell what he was feeling but wondered if this was what it felt like to have the need to cry out of happiness. He hadn’t cried for anything since he was a child. 

“Oh really?” she snickered, relieved that she hadn’t imagined it all. “I couldn’t tell.” How could she not have known? He was everything that she ever desired in a partner, and he also never ceased to amaze her with the littlest gestures that told her how much he really did care. She could see a clear future with him. 

“I love you, Charlie.” Her heart felt like it was going to burst as she gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen. “Ever since that night in the bar, the moment I laid eyes on you,” He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, “I thought you were the most captivating woman in the world and never in my wildest dreams would I have thought you would ever consider to be with someone like me.” He leaned back and lifted her face gently with a finger under her chin, “I had been content to just be your lover until you grew bored, even if it would hurt to tear myself away from you, but goodness gracious, sweetheart, I never dreamed such a gentle soul as yours could ever love me back.” He wiped away her tears that began to stream down her cheeks as she gave him a wavering smile. ‘I have to end things with Vox, one way or another. I can’t see myself without her.’ 

“Al...” 

“Je t’aimerai pour toujours, si tu me laisses, Charlie. Come.” He gently pulled her away from the dining room toward the bedroom. 

“But... what about dinner? It’ll get cold.” She followed him without resistance but looked over her shoulder at the table. She sniffled a little, her tears finally dried as she wiped the rest away with the back of her hand. 

“I’m hungry for something else.” 

“Your shoulder though.” She looked back at him; concern etched on her features. “We... we shouldn’t. In fact, you should have worn your brace today to stabilize it. You could make things worse, babe.” 

“It doesn’t matter right now. Laissez-moi vous montrer à quel point je tiens à toi.” He pushed open the bedroom door. “All I want, and all I need right now, is you.” 

"I really need to learn French.” she sighed. As soon as they were near the bed, Alastor turned toward her and cupped her cheek once more as he dipped down to place a gentle kiss on her now swollen lips. It had been so delicate yet screamed with so much affection and need. He reached out with his good arm and gently slid his hand alongside the curves of her torso to her hip, then urged her leg to lift up to hook onto his waist as he pressed his hips against hers, while his other hand rested around her petite waist. 

Charlie placed one arm around his neck and trailed butterfly kisses along his jaw, down his neck where she gave it a nip that caused him to moan faintly, before giving his collar bone an open mouth smooch. She scraped the nails of her free hand down his torso as she looked back up at him, her lips parting as her eye lids drooped. 

“Al?” 

“Yes, my love?” 

Her heart skipped a beat at the new term of endearment, “Will you...? Oh!” 

He had moved his hand from her waist to her bottom and gave it a squeeze, “Make love to you? Absolutely.” 

She laughed, “I was going to say, could you held unzip me?” 

He allowed her leg to fall back down as he took a step back to admire her. He smiled at her attire. She wore a knee length black skater dress with a soft pink band down the middle with white floral lace on top. It was simple, but she looked stunning with her hair done in an elegant French braid. He gently turned her around, moving her hair to rest over her left shoulder, and began to unzip her slowly, kissing the exposed skin between her shoulder blades. Charlie turned her head to peer at him from over her right shoulder, inhaling sharply as she felt his lips leave small butterfly kisses on her. 

He stood up again and pushed the dress off her shoulders to pool around her ankles. Her arms came up to cover her chest. Her heartbeat quickened as he ran his hand down her upper back, taking hold of the clasp of her bra and quietly unfastened it before continuing to roam his hands down her waist to rest upon her hips, covered by silk red panties, his favorite color. He grabbed them gently and pulled her back toward his mostly bare chest. He leaned forward and whispered in her right ear. 

“Please don’t cover yourself up, darling. I want to see you.” 

“You’ve seen me naked before.” She smirked, though the blush returned to her cheeks. 

He slid her bra straps off her shoulders, and caressed the softness of her arms, “If that’s the case, why are you being so shy, hmm?” He reached underneath her arms to grab hold of her breasts and gave them a squeeze, “I promise to be gentle.” 

She shuddered, “I... I know. It’s just that... it’s our f-first time... ah!” He pinched her nipples, causing them to harden, “Since we... mmm... confessed. It’s different, kind of.” 

He whispered in her ear. “I have every attention of showing you how much you mean to me.” Ever so carefully, he bit her neck, eliciting a moan from his girlfriend as he found her sweet spot’s precise location. “I’ve been wanting to show you how much I love you, darling, and now I don’t have to worry about you running away.” 

Charlie turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, mindful of his injury, “Why would I run away?” She whispered, standing on her tip toes to kiss his jaw. 

He turned his head and caught her lips for another heated kiss, his tongue snaking into her mouth to play with hers for a moment before retreating as he gently nibbled her lower lip and pulled it slightly with his teeth. “As I’ve said, there are some things about me you don’t know about, and should you ever learn about them, I'm afraid you would see me in a different light.” 

Charlie’s hand found the button of his pants and slowly unfastened it before unzipping them. “Al, all I care about right now is the present, me being here with you.” She blushed, “Whatever you did in the past, I don’t care because that isn’t the you, you are now. People change.” Alastor’s eyes widened with surprise, “I love you as you are now, and how you will be, but I’m sure I would have fallen in love with you regardless as you were then. I really meant it when I said I love everything about you.” She pushed his pants and boxer briefs down, his erection springing up. With her right hand, she carefully cupped his scrotum, causing him to gasp, as she stroked him with her left, “The past stays in the past because I didn’t know you then and wouldn’t know why you did the things you had done up until we met. I don’t believe in judging people on past mistakes, so long as they work to repent for the mistakes they’ve made. Whatever it is you’ve done, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you may believe. I think we met each other at the time we needed to, and it won’t change how I feel about you now.” 

‘If only you knew what I’ve done... you wouldn’t say that.’ He thought sadly, yet moaned as she began to fondle his testicles, “So, you believe you and I are meant to be?” 

Her blush grew as she thought about her earlier daydream of her walking down the aisle, “Maybe.” she whispered so low, he almost didn’t hear it had it not been for her lips moving. “Is your arm going to be ok?” her motions ceased as she looked at him with concern again. 

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and slid them off her, “We’ll worry about it later.” One of his hands reached for her aching core, his ring and middle finger brushing against her slick netherlips, “Goodness, you’re already so wet, darling.” 

She gasped as her thighs squeezed together. “Oh... Al.... Ah!” His fingers ghosted over her clitoris as he pulled his hand away. The both of them stepped out of the remainder of their clothes that had pooled at their ankles. Before he could move, Charlie knelt before him and without warning, ran her tongue from his sac to the tip of his throbbing manhood. He groaned as he stared into her large bedroom eyes. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he carefully ran them through her hair, giving her scalp a gentle massage as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, her smaller hands gripping him tenderly. Alastor felt his muscles tense as her teeth teasingly grazed against the side of his cock, her tongue cradling him delicately from the underside. She bobbed her head slowly, taking a little more of him deeper and deeper into her mouth each time until his entire length slid down her throat. 

Her eyes glistened as she fought back the choking sensation, instead concentrating on the hot and velvety smooth appendage in her mouth and his salty taste. One hand returned to fondle him while the other rested on his thigh. She kept a steady rhythm until Alastor unexpectedly stepped back and in one quick motion, picked her up and tossed her toward the bed, clenching his teeth as the stitches on his wound threatened to tear. 

No, he would not show weakness to her. As mind numbingly painful as it had been, he needed to know he was strong, and even stronger with her by his side. She would not be his weakness, but his greatest strength and treasure. She laid sprawled on the bed, looking inviting and mesmerizing as she opened her legs for his eyes to gaze upon her needy core that glistened and dripped with her essence. His breathing became labor as he slid in between her legs, burying his face into her folds to dip his tongue as far as it could go inside her to drink as much of her as he could. 

Charlie gasped and let out a yip of pleasure, arching her back as she shut her eyes tightly and gripped the bed sheets. Alastor groaned as his mouth was filled with her flavor. She was definitely his favorite meal next to his mother’s jambalaya recipe. He ran his tongue up along her slit and flicked her bud. He then slowly moved his tongue around it, smirking as she flinched and gasped his name. He could feel her struggling to resist bucking up into his face, fearing she would hurt him. 

“It’s alright, love, no need to hold back. I want to hear every breath you take and feel you move beneath me. I enjoy pleasing you.” He peered at her from over her soft mound and between the valley of her breasts that began to heave from excitement. She opened her legs wider, inviting him to continue as she gripped the back of her legs and lifted her legs up for him. He didn’t need to be told of what she wanted. Carefully, he placed his lips around her clit and gave it a little suck. Charlie moaned loudly as her eyes closed. 

“Oh god...” 

He ravaged her for a few minutes and sensed her orgasm already building. Normally he would continue until she made a mess of his face, but not tonight. He wanted to feel her inner muscles ripple around his cock again and again. He pulled away, causing her to lazily open and focus her eyes on him with question. He licked his lips slowly as he crawled up her body until he his face hovered above her own. Charlie lifted her head up to meet his lips for a searing kiss while he positioned himself. He slid inside her hot cavern effortlessly and let out a breath as she pulsed around him. He snaked an arm around her waist and without warning, leaned back and lifted her up with him until she sat on his lap. They hadn’t lost their connection as she rolled her hips. His face was at eye level with her chest as he stared back up at her. Charlie ran her hands through his hair and kissed the top of his head as they began to rock into one another in a slow, steady motion. 

Alastor caught one of her nipples in his mouth and began to tease it with his tongue, much like how he did her clitoris. 

“Ah... Al....” Charlie gasped, arching her back to feed him more of her teat. Alastor bit her nipple and pulled at it, causing Charlie to hiss in pain that turned her on even more. He then swirled his tongue around it to soothe it and leaned back a little to look into Charlie’s face. They kissed gently, pouring their love into the kiss. Charlie began to roll her hips to stimulate her sensitive clit as Alastor’s hands roamed her body, his lips continuing to shower her chest and neck with kisses, meeting her hips with thrusts of his own. 

“Charlie,” he murmured as he kissed her collar bone and squeezed her behind, “I love you.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “I... I love you too.” she gasped. “Oh!” 

Alastor rolled them until he was above her, bracing himself with his uninjured arm as he caressed her face with his other hand. He kissed her tenderly as his hand continued to travel along her body, feeling every inch of her he could reach until he found her hand that had been laying at her side, and intertwined their fingers together and brought it up to rest beside her head. He once again began a slow, steady rhythm as their kiss ended. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered. 

Charlie blushed, a shy smile on her lips, “You’re not so bad looking yourself.” They both chuckled then gasped as he pushed into her harder, hitting her secret spot that inched her closer to the edge. “Ah...Alastor....” 

His tempo increased as sweat began to form on their bodies. Their lips connected once more. Charlie stroked his back lovingly with her free hand as her other squeezed his hand, teasing his heated flesh with her fingernails. 

“Charlie... I’m...” he panted as he raised his head to stare at her. 

“Yes... please... I need it. I need you.” she groaned, “Fill me up like you always do, baby.” 

Like a broken damn, their orgasms hit at the same time. Alastor thrusted into her one last time before his entire body shook. Charlie cried out as she felt the sudden warmth of her own release rush out of her, letting go of his hand to hold him close to her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her eyes watered from the intensity of her orgasm, a sob escaping her lips as she cried his name. Her thighs squeezed her his hips with all their might. 

Finally spent, Alastor collapsed on top of her then groaned as he rolled to his side to pull her into him. He struggled to open his eyes as he panted, “You’re... crying...” 

She laughed as she ran her hands through her hair to remove it from her face, “Damn... That was... holy crap. I came hard.” 

Alastor snickered. “Mmm, yes, I could tell.” He wiped her tear away with a knuckle as he smiled lovingly at her, “I love you, Miss Charlotte Magne. With all my heart.” He kissed her temple. “Please never doubt it. I would do anything for you.” 

“I know. I love you too, Al.” She snuggled into him and yawned. 

They remained silent for a while until Charlie’s breathing evened out. He looked down at her peaceful face with a small smile on her lips. 

“After I tie up these loose ends, I’ll spend the rest of my life repenting for my sins, just so I can stay with you. Nothing will ever break us apart, my dear, because you’ve changed me.” He lifted a hand and stared intently at it, his brows furrowed, “There’s too much blood on my hands to wash away, but hopefully, it won’t stain you once I’m done with this.” Images of Mimzy’s frightened face surfaced, causing him to frown. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves as her lifeless body was replaced by Charlie’s, her blood and brain matter sprayed across the floor. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

He reached for his phone on his nightstand and opened up a texting app. He located the thread he needed.

-What exactly do I need to do to terminate my contract? I know tying up loose ends and being a watch dog doesn't cut it.- He waited a few moments before a reply was given. He rolled his eyes.

-Details to be given at the gala-

"Figures." he sighed, tucking his phone under his pillow as he kissed the top of Charlie's head, "It's worth it for you, though. I'd walk on hot coals if I have to and for once, I want the same thing Mimzy did." He clicked his tongue, "At least she's finally resting in peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 
> 
> I would like to put it out there, in case you follow DLP as well, I will be shifting my focus on wrapping up _A Not so Casual Affair_ as soon as possible (perhaps by the end of the year) before resuming my other fic. I simply do not have the mental capacity to do two fics at this time, but it's not like I'm not working on it. It's just taking longer to write. I am running on fumes busting my ass at work to pay down the horrible debt I'm in thanks to my asshole father. I've payed down about 15% of it... At the rate I'm going, I should be able to pay it all down by this time next year :D


	9. The Binds That Hold Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of conversations and insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, and early update on a rare day off for me.
> 
> **WARNING: NSFW CONTENT AHEAD**

Alastor cradled Charlie’s sleeping form tenderly, a soft smile on his lips as he carefully caressed her warm skin with his hand. His eyes were closed as he hummed a slow tune, listening to Charlie’s even breaths as she continued to dream. Her back was towards him, allowing Alastor to get whiffs of her flowery scented hair with each breath he took. It calmed him as he was unable to sleep himself as he continued to imagine Charlie’s body in place of Mimzy’s at Il Gufo’s, as well as other unpleasant memories such as Molly’s death. He tried to ignore it, but the images were just too real, and it made him uneasy as he had been on the other end of their untimely demise. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would someday be disgusted with the man he had become up until Charlie entered his life and blessed him with her love. 

He opened his tired eyes and sighed before giving her bare shoulder a chaste kiss. 

She loved him. She really loved him. He pressed his forehead against the base of her neck, unable to contain the genuine smile that spread across his face. It felt like his stomach was doing summersaults while his heart fluttered in his chest. So, this was what it was like to actually love someone and be loved in returned. A part of him felt a little bad for not being able to return Mimzy’s feelings to his full capacity. He had just been comfortable with her is all, and even then, it had been debatable for some time which was why he had rather to break things off with her completely than be miserable for the rest of his life. Would he have met Charlie, regardless? Would they still have fallen in love? 

He had so many questions and very few answers, if any. At least he had the confirmation he had hoped for. 

Charlie loved him. 

He couldn’t help but feel giddy, and if he had the power to do so without coming off as crazy, he’d elope with her and disappear to some remote part of the world that Charlie would no doubt find some way to fulfill her dream of helping people. Perhaps running from his former lifestyle wasn’t so farfetched, but he knew it would be better in the long run to end things properly. He had been worried she wouldn’t want to, but words from early made him believe that, just maybe, she wouldn’t mind leaving her family behind. 

Charlie shifted in her sleep and groaned, her eyes fluttering open, “What... time is it?” she croaked. 

“Midnight, darling.” He whispered, kissing her temple as she turned her head to look at him from her peripheral. 

“Oh shit... the food.” She didn’t sound to concern as she yawned. 

He chuckled, “Are you hungry? I’m not sure if the food you brought is any good as it’s still sitting out, despite how cold it is outside. I can probably whip something up for you while you shower, unless you want me to join you?” He teasingly nipped at her neck, his hand roaming over her hip to the front of her thigh. He then shifted her leg, making her raise it so his hand could skim over her swollen netherlips still moist from their previous love making, “Your choice.” He whispered, his middle finger sliding into her. Charlie gasped as he pumped the digit. With the hand that had been pinned underneath her body, he moved it to knead her breast. 

“Mmmm, Alastor...” she moaned, rocking her hips into his hand as his ring finger joined his middle and his thumb rubbed against her clitoris, “Ha... Are... are you h-hungry? Ah!” He bit harder on the junction where her neck and shoulder met, but not hard enough to break skin, but the bruise she would no doubt get would fade before the gala. Perhaps afterwards, he’d leave his mark. 

“I’m hungry for you.” He cooed into her ear as he moved his hips behind her, rubbing his growing erection on her behind. He removed his hand from her womanhood and grabbed her leg from behind her knee, lifting it up as he maneuvered his lower half so his dick slid along her slit, coating it with a thin sheen of their mixed juices. 

Charlie whimpered as she gently reached down to aid his cock into her opening. Her back arched as another moan escaped her lips. Her eyes closed as Alastor began a slow, agonizing rhythm. “Faster, please.” She murmured, one hand coming to rub her jewel while the other gripped the bed sheets, “Fuck me how I like it.” 

He kissed behind her ear, “I don’t want to just fuck you, my dear, not anymore when you mean so much to me. I want to make love to you. Enjoy it darling, nice and slow. We have plenty of other times to fornicate like wild animals, the way you like it. For now, simply feel me inside you.” He did pick up the pace, per her request, yet still managed to make it as sensual as possible. “That’s it, mon cher. Steady.” 

Charlie’s hips began to move at their own accord as she rocked back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. “Oh! Mmm... ok...” she gasped out as Alastor pulled on her nipple between his middle and index finger while the others squeezed her soft mounds. “God, you feel so good.” 

“As do you, darling. I love being inside you.” He bit his lower lip and grunted, his thrusts becoming a little harder. The sound of their skin slapping into one another echoed in their room as the scent of their sex permeated the air. 

“Can I... can I ride you?” She whimpered, “Please?” 

“Certainly.” He stopped and slid out of her, rolling onto his back as he kicked the bedsheets off his legs. 

Charlie wasted no time and scrambled to her hands and knees. She leaned over and tenderly kissed Alastor as she repositioned herself. She then straddled him, her womanhood hovering over his throbbing cock. She teased the tip by bobbing her hips over it, allowing only an inch or so inside with each downward motion before snapping her hips back up before he got to comfortable being inside her again. She broke off their kiss and looked down at him with so much adoration that matched his. 

“I love you.” She said with a soft smile as she leaned back, placing her hand on his chest to steady herself. 

Alastor’s hands roamed over her hips and backside, “I love you, too.” He whispered. He suddenly let out a cry of pleasure as he arched up, Charlie having plunged his cock deep inside, “Christ!” 

As much as Charlie had wanted to ride him fast and hard, she too went at a steady pace, feeling every inch of him fill and stretch her as she rocked her hips back and forth, lifting herself up just a little before sliding him right back in. Alastor panted as he struggled to keep his eyes open, grunted through clenched teeth. Charlie looked ethereal in the light of the moon that came through his bedroom window. Her pale skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat. Her mewls and pants mixed with the look of pure pleasure on her face as she rode him caused his body to break out into goosebumps. 

This wonderful woman was all his. 

“Charlie...” He chanted her name like a prayer as he felt the telltale signs of his release begin to build. Charlie must have sensed it too as she slowed her tempo and leaned forward, her face hovering above his as she held herself up with her hands on either side of his head. His hands freely roamed over her body before settling around her waist. “What is it, love?” 

She kissed his lips, then his cheeks, his nose, lips, chin, and jaw. He chuckled. "Nothing really. Can’t I admire your handsome face?” Her eyes wandered to his stitched shoulder and gasped, ceasing all motions, “Oh shit, you’re bleeding!” 

Before she could get up, his arms held her to him as he bucked up wildly, “We’ll worry about it after we finish, darling.” He grinned as Charlie sucked in a breath then covered her mouth as not to shriek as he hit her sweet spot deep inside. “Cum for me again, Charlie. All over my cock the way I like it.” 

It was the final push she needed. Alastor was always proper when he spoke, so when he talked dirty to her in bed, it was a huge turn on for her. Charlie threw her head back and let out another sob as her orgasm rippled through her body. She convulsed on top of him, triggering his own release as he shut his own eyes tightly and hissed as soon as he felt her inner muscles milk him. On their own accord, Charlie’s hips moved up and down on his shaft, prolonging her release just a little more. Alastor groaned, his muscles twitching. As Charlie came down from her high, she collapsed to her side and rolled, panting for much need air. 

“The bed sheets are ruined.” She said, “Are you ok?” 

“Never better... never better.” He chuckled, “I honestly hadn’t noticed, dear. I’ll change the sheets while you start the shower.” He sat up and ran a hand through his soaked hair. 

“No, I’ll change the sheets. Starting tomorrow, start wearing your damned brace, ok? I don’t want you getting nerve damage or something. Cling wrap still in the bathroom?” he nodded, “Alright, just wait for me so I can help you wrap your arm.” 

“As you wish.” He leaned over to kiss her. 

\--------- 

Alastor yawned as he pulled up to Husk’s bar later that day. Charlie had gone back to her apartment to check up on Angel and spend time with her mother while she was in town. He would have preferred to stay in bed with her all day, but he had some business to attend to, especially regarding Mimzy’s unannounced attendance at the bar. The older gentleman may not have much to do with it as Niffty, who had been good friends with his former fiancé, but regardless he felt the need to tell the little dame himself what had become of Mimzy as well as begin the process of detaching himself from his former lifestyle. 

As usual, the duo was already at the bar doing their weekly deep cleansing as well as preparing key ingredients for that night. The bar originally had been just a front for their operation, passing information to other members of their organization, laundering money, or hiding a body or two, but over the years, it had also become something more to them. It was a safe place for them overall, to feel normal and productive members of society. The bar had certainly become Husk’s pride and joy, whether he cared to admit it or not. 

Alastor entered through the back entrance that was always left open during daytime hours when they were in. He slipped through the kitchen, grabbing an orange in a box on his way through, and came out around the corner from the bar where Husk was hunched over the counter going over his inventory sheets. He bit the end of his pen as he held the piece of paper closer to his face, peering over his reading glasses as his brows furrowed. He looked down at another sheet set before him and nodded. 

“Adding those mirco brews to the beer list was a good idea, Nift. Let your boyfriend know I said thanks for helping me get rid of some the crap going stale in the back. Beer Flight Night was a hit.” 

“Will do!” She chimed from the corner as she steamed clean a portion of the dance floor. She looked up and gasped excitedly, “Al!” 

Husk looked up as well, “Huh?” He frowned, “Oh, it’s you. Thought you would have bled out.” He set the paper in his hand down and made some notes. 

Alastor chuckled, “Sorry to interrupt your work, Huskers. How are you two?” 

Niffty set the steamer against a chair and bounced over to their guest, clapping excitingly, “It’s been swell! Baxter’s been bouncing some ideas with Husk to kinda help bring in new customers beside the usual college kids. He started his own brewery a little while ago and thought having a Flight Night using what’s local would be a good idea. This was the first public sampling of his IPA and it was a hit! We were so packed, Al, it was crazy! How’s your arm? Are you hungry? I can make us some sandwiches. You know what... I’ll order some pizza. I’ll be right back.” She scurried away toward the office. 

“USE YOUR OWN DAMN CARD, NOT THE BUSINESS ONE!” Husk shouted, shaking his head, “This ain’t some damn charity.” He sighed and leaned back, digging into his grey vest over his burgundy dress shirt to fish out a pack of cigarettes. “So, what brings you in? Shouldn’t you be resting?” He eyed the brace that pinned his arm to his side and around his torso. 

Alastor rolled his eyes, “I’ve rested enough. Besides, can’t a man visit his best friends?” 

Husk looked at him skeptically, “Uh-huh... sure. You look like shit.” He lit up a stick and took a drag, “Vox said he’d do a direct deposit for you into one of your accounts. Ain’t got the greens here if that’s what you’re looking for.” He exhaled away from his guest. “You haven’t really been here the last few weeks either. Too good for this place to be seen with your girl now?” 

Alastor shrugged with one shoulder, “Been busy, is all. Charlie does take up quite a bit of my free time and we’ve spent the last few date nights at home.” He began to peel his orange the best he could. Husk sighed again and grabbed the sphere from his hand to continue peeling for him, “Ah! Thank you.” 

Husk handed back the unpeeled orange, “I don’t even wanna know.” He blushed, remembering the sounds of her moans when he stopped by Alastor’s not too long ago. That would be the last time he showed up unannounced. He stood up and made his way around the bar to grab two shot glasses and a bottle of whisky, “So, I heard you fucked up with the Ragno girl after all. It’s a buzz with the higher ups.” 

“Don’t you mean ‘we’? You were my accomplice.” 

Husk sneered at the brunette, mocking his voice “’You were my accomplice’ blah blah blah.” He uncorked the bottle and poured two shots, handing one to Alastor, “I wasn’t the one who pulled the trigger, asshat. I fucking told ya we should have knocked her out. Maybe then you wouldn’t have been so damn skittish like a fucking deer and got in the way of my shot. You’re lucky I used a low powered one, else I would have blasted your shoulder clean off ya.” He chugged the contents of his glass back and swallowed, licking his lips as he poured himself another, “I’m too fucking old for this shit.” He looked everywhere but at the other male. “Using her as bait was a bad idea from the get-go.” 

Alastor chuckled, “For once you and I can agree on somethings. Maria and Anthony were to be protected and left alone until they came back around. This life is all that they know. It’s obvious when you see who they talked too despite witness protection protocols. They came back here on their own accord, well... at least Anthony did when he became Angel and took Valentino’s offer. The Ragno’s are good negotiators despite their fall from grace, but Henroin bit off more than he could chew when he thought he could fly solo using whatever he could make with his last batch.” He lifted the glass to his lips, “I haven’t been myself as of late, as well, and quite frankly, I don’t want to be who I used to be anymore.” He drank his share of whisky, then stared at the glass in his hand, “I’m leaving this behind me, Husk, but I need to tie up some loose ends first.” He set the glass down and from behind his back, pulled out a handgun. 

Husk gave him a side eye, “Come here to kill us?” He stiffened as Alastor pointed the gun at him but didn’t attempt to make any sudden movements. He stared at Alastor’s eyes that had dark bags underneath from the lack of sleep. 

Alastor shook his head as he set it down on the counter in front of him, “No, actually.” He snickered, “I had thought about it, but funny enough, I can’t bring myself to do it. Charlie wouldn’t like that.” He gave Husk a grin, “I do, however, believe you and Niffty should sell the place and start somewhere else. Somewhere new, fresh... void of the kind of bloodshed we’ve spilt upon these walls.” He looked around, “I do have some fond memories here, but I’m afraid you’ve been compromised.” 

The bartender slid the firearm away from them then leaned against the bar, “Compromised? I haven’t seen or heard of any uncover operations happening on this side of town. Plus, it’s been a while since we have had to use this place as a front of any kind. Kinda think Vox forgot about it.” 

“How would you know?” Alastor looked directly at him, an amused smile on his lips, “You didn’t seem to notice Mimzy here. We need not worry about her ever again, though.” Husk stiffened again. 

“What?” 

“Did you guys want pineapple on your pizza?” came Niffty’s voice as she returned from the back, cellphone in hand, “Should I get some breadsticks too?” She looked up from her phone and tilted her head in confusion, wondering why Husk looked so shocked and Alastor looking amused. “What did I miss?” 

“Mimzy’s dead.” Alastor said bluntly. 

Niffty dropped her phone as her mouth hung open. Her breathing became labored as tears began to stream down her face, “H-how? What happened?” 

Alastor’s gaze turned to her, his expression changing to that of sympathy, “I did warn her, dear. I had no choice and had either of you done a better job of making sure she never came near me again, especially with Charlie, perhaps things would be different.” 

“She... was here?” Niffty said in disbelief, “When? I... I would have noticed her. We would have... Al... What the fuck?” her face turned red with anger as she continued to cry, “What the hell happened?” 

He grabbed the bottle of whisky and poured some into his glass before sliding it over to her. “Here, drink this to steady your nerves.” 

“She was my best friend!” she shrieked. 

Alastor was unfazed, “I know. However, she tried to get a hit on my dearest Charlie. I must draw the line somewhere, and you of all people, know the kind of person Mimzy is. Was. Stubborn and obsessed. What was I to do?” He placed his good arm on the counter and propped his head up. “I really didn’t want to, believe me.” He once again couldn’t help but imagine Charlie’s lifeless body on the floor instead of Mimzy’s. 

Husk silently grabbed a napkin and walked toward his partner to hand it to her. “We do know the kind of person she was. There’s no way in hell she was here without saying something to either of us or making some kind of scene if she saw you and Charlie together. Who told you this?” 

Alastor retold his visit with Vox and Valentino at Stolas’ restaurant, recalling every bit of conversation. Niffty had calmed down, but her heated glare never left her eyes. When he was done, she took a deep calming breath. 

“I don’t believe it. I don’t think she was here. You know she’s rather... flashy. She would have been suspicious and stuck out. She was a great talker, but you know she couldn’t go undercover to save her life.” She grabbed the whisky bottle and chugged directly from the opening. Husk said nothing as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Alastor shrugged, “This is true, but did you also know she was still talking to Vox?” 

“N-no...” Niffty bit her lower lip, “I’ve been a bit preoccupied with Baxter and the bar.” 

“Precisely why I wouldn’t put it pass her to actually get away with this. She would have known you would be drawn to someone dressed in designer clothing when this place brings in the bottom of the frat barrel. No offense.” 

“None taken.” Husk said. 

“If not her, then who? A P.I.? Regardless, she did not respect my privacy and I had told her if she tried to find me, I would dispatch of her body. You know I always keep my promises.” 

“Charlie is really something, huh?” Husk said as he lit up another cigarette. He had noticed there was a change in Alastor. 

“Oh yes. I would do anything for her, Husk.” His usual smile relaxed to that of a genuine one as he thought of her. “Which... is why I’m trying to spare the both of you.” Husk and Niffty looked at him with shock. “I know neither of you would rat out Vox or myself, or any of his associates. I recommend you try to get out yourselves while you can and start new. Niffty, darling, does that fellow even know what you do for us?” 

She shook her head and looked away in shame, “I... I’m too scared to tell him. I don’t know how he’d react.” 

Alastor have her a look of empathy, “See? Wouldn’t it be better to put that behind you and focus on what you two have?” 

She rubbed her arms as she hugged herself, “I guess. The money is great, but the risks... I don’t think I can handle it anymore. What if he proposes?” she blushed as she cupped her cheeks. 

The assassin turned to the other gentleman, “Husk, my dearest friend, I know you never enjoyed this, and with you nearing retirement age in a few short years, it’s best to do so now while you can still and do the things you wish you could.” 

Husk snickered as he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth to exhale smoke and flick off the ash, “Didn’t realize there was a time limit to fish to my heart's content. Over the years I’ve stashed more than spent. Hell, I could buy a boat and disappear at sea tomorrow if I wanted. Doesn’t sound too bad.” 

“The both of you are here because of me, therefor you are under my jurisdiction of deciding what to do with you. To put it simply, though I don’t see it that way, you are my subordinates.” He stood and began to pace, “While yes, you have been a huge help to Vox, he hasn’t been using this place like before. He has other venues where he can launder more money than some dive bar for college brats. It’s not much of a loss, is it? Do this last task with me, Husk, and I’m sure Vox will say nothing to you. A favor to Maverick is a big deal for him. I’m sure if Von Eldritch wanted him to clean his arse, he would in a heartbeat. He’s dating his daughter for the sake of securing a foothold in his family’s bank, is he not? If he can do that, there’s no stopping him from moving his fortune around and ceasing more property. Is that so much to ask? I can take care of the other business myself to break my chains.” 

“I guess not.” Husk sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a cynical smile on his lips. “Well, shit.” 

“I don’t believe this.” NIffty whispered as she set the now empty bottle of whisky on the counter and sat beside Alastor, putting her face in her hands as she sighed, “Dammit Mimzy... I spoke to her last week, and I didn’t think anything was off except...” She looked up and gasped, “Oh no... this was my fault. She asked me if you still came around and when. M-maybe she wasn’t here physically, maybe she had someone else come because I know I would have seen her.” 

“What does is done, no use crying over spilt milk. However, please don’t blame yourself, darling, Mimzy would have found me in some way, anyhow.” He placed his cheek on the palm of his hand as he stared blankly at the display of spirits. ‘Something isn’t right about this though.’ 

Husk snuffed his cigarette out in an ash tray on the counter near his paperwork, “I’ll check the cameras n get em to Loona to edit them if she pops up. Might as well start getting shit straightened out when someone finally reports her missing.” 

Alastor nodded, “Indeed. Well now, friends, how about I treat us all out to eat instead, hmm?” 

\-------- 

Charlie and her mother sat outside of a small café enjoying some coffee and pastries. Angel had resumed work at the firm, feeling better after the family outing, and her father had several meetings he couldn’t reschedule. The two Magne women decided to stroll around the boutique stores in the downtown area before stopping by her mother’s seamstress to check up on her handmade dress for the gala. 

“So,” her mother began as she set her latte down on the table and leaned back in her seat, “Tell me who they are.” She wore a loose-fitting blouse with large billowing sleeves that tapered at her wrist to a cuff and tight-fitting high raise blank jeans with a pair of black Louis Vuitton heels. Her hair was loose as whisps dancing in the slight afternoon breeze. 

Charlie looked up, her mouth covered in powdered sugar from her cream puff, “Huh?” the powder had fallen on her chest, blending into the ruffles of her light pink blouse. She dusted herself off, not caring the substance landed on white jeans. 

Her mother giggled, “It’s a good thing your father didn’t join us. I would love how to hear you got that slight hickey on your neck. You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone... unless you're being casual?” 

Charlie clamped a hand down on her neck and gasped, “Fuck, I thought I set the foundation right.” She laughed nervously as she blushed furiously, “Well, I was going to introduce you two to him at the gala. I had wanted to tell you sooner, but with what happened with Molly, it just wasn’t the right time.” 

“Oh, a him?” Her delicately groomed eyebrows shot into her hair line, “Back to boys I see. I suppose Vaggie’s behavior toward the end would perhaps put you off toward women for a while.” 

“Mom.” Charlie frowned, “That’s not how it works... I’m attracted to either sex equally. My relationships don’t tetter based on who I dated last.” her blush softened on her pale cheeks, “Well. We... started off as each other’s rebounds truthfully, but one thing led to another.” She smiled softly as memories of last night flooded into her mind, “I can honestly say I fell in love with him, and he with me. I was just trying to figure out how to tell dad because I know ever since things with Seviathan, he’s been harsh with my male companions. He’s nothing like him.” 

Lilith’s eyes softened, “I can tell he treats you well, and that’s good. What does he know about us? I know you were hesitant to tell Vaggie, and you didn’t really tell her all too much, did you?” She picked up a chocolate cake pop set on a small plate. 

Charlie sighed blissfully, “He knows everything, and it didn’t bother him.” Her mother looked shocked, “Mom, you might actually know him. You’ve met him a couple of times.” 

Lilith perked up more, “Oh? How so?” it wasn’t often her stomach did flips. ‘He’s not bothered by us being with the mafia? Is he too scared or trying to get in?’ 

“Do you remember being interviewed at the radio station in town? He interviewed you.” 

Lilith thought about it for a moment, lifting her eyes up toward the sky in the distance from underneath the umbrella they sat under. “Radio station... hmm. It’s been about a year or so ago.” She bit her lower lip, painted in a matte burgundy lip stain. Her eyes widen a bit as she gasped happily, “Oh! I forget his name, but if I think who it is, he was such a gentleman! So polite and charming.” She covered her mouth and giggled, “That’s quite an upgrade from a self-absorbed nurse.” 

“Mom!” 

Charlie’s mother waved her hand, “What? You think I didn’t notice the signs last Christmas when you brought Vaggie over? Things were rather tense, but I didn’t say anything since you didn’t seem to mind that everything had to be to her liking. Bit of a control freak she was, but I can honestly say I’m glad it’s over between you two. What’s his name?” 

“Alastor. Alastor Gallow-LaChapelle.” Charlie practically swooned. 

Her mother nodded, “Alastor, hmm?” she resumed drinking her latte, ‘I’ll need to ask Lu for a probe. That station... Vox is a sponsor. If he’s not the least bit bothered by our hidden family affairs, something isn’t right.’ She set the cup back down, “Tell me more about him. Start from the beginning.” 

\------------ 

Angel was typing away at his workstation when a shadow suddenly loomed over him. He moved the mic of his headset up and tore his eyes away from the screen of the email he was typing. He gasped as he straightened up, “V-Vox.” Where anger should have been, fear instead took over. The man was tall with board shoulders, slick back black hair, intense cobalt color eyes, cynical smile, with well chiseled features which made him alluring, yet unsettling dangerous with the aura around him. One thing was for certain, he was not a man to be trifled with, “Uh...” he looked down at his calendar, “You um, didn’t have an appointment today. Lu’s in a meeting, b-but if ya want to wait a little... he should be opening up for his lunch break. He stopped having lunch meetings with clients a while back so you’re in luck.” He gulped, hoping he wouldn’t be forced to interrupt an important meeting with a client that served the other owners' interest. 

“Anthony. Nice to see you again.” he said as he placed one hand on the counter to lean in, the other on his wait, “I’m not here for the old man, at least not really. I heard what happened. My deepest condolences things got out hand on my end.” With the hand on his waist, he reached inside his coat’s inner pocket and produced black colored envelop, “Val sends his regards as well. He misses you.” 

Angel frowned, “Sure he does.” He took the envelop and examined it, “What’s this?” he felt a lump inside, “Condoms?” He relaxed a little. 

Vox laughed, “Same humor as always, I see.” he stood up straight, “Have Lu investigate those for me, will ya? Tell him it’s not urgent, just some sites I have a special interest in obtaining but would like his input.” He cleared his throat, “Say, Anthony...” 

“I go by Angel, thanks.” 

“Right, Angel... look, about your sister.” 

Angel raised his hand as he closed his eyes, “I appreciate the concern, but I also know it’s gonna be a half assed apology, so save it for when it really matters.” He looked up at him, his nerves fizzled away to that of anger as he looked around before lowering his voice for only the television mogul could hear, “I’ll never forgive you or that sick fuck of yours for what you did to my sister. She may not have been perfect, but she was still a damn saint compared to the rest of us. Congratulations on wiping out the Ragno name in the underground. If this shit,” he held up the envelop, “belongs to my father, it’s yours. I want nothing to do with his shit that hurt my mother. My services are with the Magnes now.” 

“Smart boy. Guess I don’t have to make it look like an accident for Lu’s sake.” Angel stiffened, causing Vox to laugh, “I’m kidding. Jeez.” he shrugged, “It really wasn’t supposed to go that way, honestly. However, she wasn’t as innocent as you believed, but I won’t spoil your week any more than it has. Say,” he rubbed his chin, “you’re best friends with the Magne girl... Charlotte, right.” 

“Yea.” 

He nodded, “She’s got some stupid ass luck for not being part of all this.” Angel tilted his head in confusion as he watched Vox retreat, “I don’t know if she has a guardian angel looking over her, or a deal with the devil. However, the little tart is making things rather complicated.” 

Angel was at a loss for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been an emotionally exhausting couple days for me, but I am over it. 
> 
> If I'm lucky, I may be able to get another chapter or two done by tomorrow so I have some ready to go in the weeks to come. I'm a bit nervous to finally introduce Seviathan and his sister Helsa, but if they're a Chad and Regina George, at least I have something to work this LOL I've been think of Seviathan's intro for weeks so I am kind of excited to kind of get to it.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe out there with the new COVID outbreaks. Always disinfect your workspace, wash or sanitize your hands often, and wear your god damn masks. Love ya all


	10. The Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Charlie and Alastor hope to meet one another at the finish line, the paths they take to make their dreams come true may make things difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many weeks of struggling, I finally manage to crank this out.

The rest of the week had gone uneventful save for the investigation of what happened to the Ragno that finally made it to the five o’ clock news. Mimzy had yet to be reported missing by her employees, though Alastor wasn’t surprised. Mimzy did tend to leave unexpectedly for some ‘much needed vacation time’ (as she put it) and show up after spending a week or so in New York, Los Angeles, or even Paris. It was perhaps the only few times he had gotten any peace when they were together. He estimated he had another week before investigators came knocking on his door. Thankfully, she hadn’t appeared on the bar’s cameras, but it raised more questions of how she obtained pictures of him and Charlie together. It could not have been either Husk or Niffty as they had appeared in the background of the photo. No one had seemed out of place. 

The only thing that had piqued Alastor’s interest was that Charlie had at least told her mother about him, and the older Magne woman had promised to help soften the blow to her husband. The radio host found it comical that even though Lucifer had expected a lot from Charlie, he treated her like a child when it came to her relationships. He couldn’t blame him though, not after the events of her last boyfriend or the preservation of their family legacy. It would definitely be quite the show to pretend he hadn’t a clue aside from what Charlie had told him. 

“Oh... Al...” Charlie moaned as she leaned back to expose her delicate neck while she arched, pushing her breasts toward him. Alastor trailed butterfly kisses along her shoulder to her pulse, giving it a much gentler nip than earlier that week, “Harder baby.” She rested one of her arms on the counter behind her while the other carefully held him around the neck. She had been preparing them a simple breakfast while dressed in only a pair of panties and one of his dress shirts when he came up behind her and began groping her, his hands finding their way into her panties and before she knew it, they were having morning sex in the kitchen with his shirt barely on her. 

At this point, he had her pinned against the counter and his body, one leg up while he held her around the waist to prevent her from slamming into the edge as he rammed into her. “Charlie,” he grunted, “Honey, good lord, you feel tighter and hotter than usual. Ah! I’m close, darling... So very close.” 

Charlie looked up at him with her eyes half open, glazed over with lust as she panted, “Me too.” Her eyes shifted to his shoulder, satisfied it was finally healing and with every day, his strength came back little by little. She wouldn’t doubt that within a month, he would have nearly full mobility again. “Fuck me from behind.” 

Alastor stopped long enough to turn her around and enter her from behind as she had asked. Charlie cried out as his pace became more frantic while he pulled at her hair and slapped her ass hard enough to leave a red handprint on her snow-white skin. She leaned forward, loving the tension on her scalp as she rested her exposed breasts on the cold countertop and reached down between her legs to fondle his testicles as they slapped against her clitoris. 

“Oh yea... that’s it baby.” Alastor loved it when she praised him and begged him for release. “Cum for me, please. Fill my pussy up like you always do.” He pounded into her impossibly harder as he let go of her hair, pulling her hips toward his pelvis as he groaned and gnawed on his bottom lip, “Ah! Ah! God, Alastor... please! Yes, baby! Yes! Right there baby, oh fuck! I’m cumming... oh god I’m gonna cum! Alastorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ah! Yeah! Yeah! Ooooh!” 

“Charlie!” the bit of stimulation on his scrotum was all he needed as he wheezed through clench teeth when he felt himself reach his breaking point, his seed spilling into her waiting womb. He held onto her waist, his fingernails digging into her hips as his orgasm came crashing like a tidal wave. Charlie teased his balls delicately as she retracted her hand to rub against her sensitive knub, extending her own release as she moaned loudly, not caring if their neighbors heard them anymore. Charlie let out a high-pitched whine as her body shook with spasms, feeling Alastor’s orgasm ripple through him and into her. There was nothing she loved more than being intimate with him at every chance they had while they had yet to officially return to their respective offices. 

As they finally caught their breaths, Charlie pushed him away with her rear and moved to kneel before him, taking his still half erected penis into her mouth and slowly went down on him, savoring their mixed taste with a satisfied moan. She watched his face contort with pleasure as he hissed and bit his lower lip, tenderly pulling her messy hair back to get a clear view of her handy work, his hips rocking into her on their own accord. She reached down and smeared their juices along her lower lips and clitoris. 

“You insatiable woman.” he grinned as he rubbed his thumb against her temple lovingly. “You’re truly a sight to behold, love.” His head rolled back as he moaned, feeling the tip of his sensitive and spent cock hit the back of her throat, causing Charlie to choke a moment, her eyes brimming with tears. She pulled back for a brief second to breathe, before engulfing its entire length until her lips hit his pelvis. “Ah!” 

She let him go with a pop that made him shudder, “You’re the one who attacked me, silly.” she giggled and kissed the tip of his penis before giving it one final lick from base to tip then licked her other hand clean. Alastor watched her tongue slowly and sensually clean herself like a feline in heat. 

He stepped away from her and leaned on the opposite counter, placing a hand on his chest as his heart continued to pound rapidly underneath, “How was I to resist when you look so delicious? You know very well how much it turns me on seeing you in one of my shirts with that cute bottom of yours sticking out when you bend down. No man could resist that kind of invitation, especially when you purposefully wiggle it at me.” his breathing finally calmed down as he bent over to pick up his discard sleeping pants. 

Charlie did her best to give him the most innocent look as she placed her right index finger on her lower lip, looking up at him from under thick black lashes and a small blush on her cheeks as he stood tall again. Her other hand opened up the unbuttoned shirt to reveal her naked breast, “Why, Mr. Gallow, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just trying to get some eggs to poach for you.” She giggled as he opened his arms for her to snuggle into him. She held him close and smiled as she listened to his now steady heartbeat, loving the feeling of her bare chest against his. “Of course, now I don’t think I have time to get a little fancy. I need to get ready for the funeral.” Her hands rubbed his back. She sighed and kissed his pectorals. 

Alastor held her delicately as he kissed the top of her head and looked at the clock on the stove, “It was at ten, was it not? Why don’t you hop in the shower and I’ll make us some bagels and eggs. Would you like some coffee? Or juice?” He lifted her chin up to stare directly into her face and smiled, “I can’t have you leave without putting something in your belly.” 

Charlie laughed, “If I wasn’t on birth control, you probably would have, technically.” Alastor’s eyes widen as he blushed. Charlie only laughed harder as she pulled away, “I’ll take a coffee with some milk and four scoops of sugar, please.” She stood on her tip toes and kissed him, “I’ll be quick.” She picked up her underwear before scurrying to the bathroom. 

Alastor watched her retreating figure and smiled, “Perhaps one day, my dear.” He shook his head and went to open his refrigerator to start their breakfast. “Thankfully, Husk and I don’t need to be at the airport until noon.” 

\--------- 

Charlie hugged Angel as he silently wept, watching as the casket of his twin was gently lowered to the ground while he dropped the last rose into the grave that was dug adjacent to their mother’s. It had been an emotional morning for him, starting from the moment they had entered the church and were the only four plus Razzle and Dazzle, and surprisingly Vox and Valentino who sat in the back, to sit through the Italian spoken mass. Each stood and said their final words (minus the two in the back and the butlers), then all six men carried her to her grave site just behind the church while the priest recited prayers. Vox and Valentino stood far enough away to not bother Angel or the Magnes, but close enough to hear Lilith sing hymns while the other five silently prayed. The whole ordeal took less than two hours as the twins began to shovel dirt on top of her casket. 

“Lu, Lil.” Vox said as he approached them, “I hope it’s alright we attended.” He gently took the slender woman’s hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles, “This was my fault. No words can express how much this saddens me.” He straightened up and removed his fedora to place it over his heart, trying his best to look as sincere as possible when he honestly hadn’t cared to come, but it was a better excuse than to assist Maverick with the gala’s final preparations. He resisted the urge to whistle at Lilith as she still looked stunning in a boatneck black dress that reached just above her knee with a thigh high slit on the side, with three-quarter length sleeves. She wore sheer black stockings and modest size black pumps. Around her neck was a pearl necklace, and her hair was twisted up into an elegant bun and atop of her head was a small headdress. 

Lilith removed her black veil, took off her black wrist length gloves, and dabbed the corner of her right eye with a handkerchief her husband handed to her as she sniffled, “It’s fine, we know not everything can go according to plan, even for your famed hitman. Personally, I’m glad you decided to attend. You watched her grow up as much as we did. In fact, it brings me some peace that you two came to show your respects.” She looked at Angel as he stared blankly down at the partially filled grave while he held Charlie’s hand who glanced over at her parents and the two men she recognized in passing. “He’s the last of his name.” 

Valentino, dressed in a dark gray Armani suit, shrugged, “Not that he had much of a fortune to claim thanks to Henroin and Arackniss wasting it all on silly investments. However, we’re not here to discuss that. It wouldn’t do to disrespectable Angel-cakes like that.” He moved his sunglasses to the tip of his nose and gave the boy a once over, “Damn, kinda weird to see him in a suit.” He noticed Charlie staring at him and winked. The youngest Magne was dressed in a black sweater dress with a pink belt around her waist, and her hair up like that of her mother’s. She looked away with a huff. Angel was too zoned out to care. 

“No, of course not.” Lucifer sighed as he removed his trench coat and folded it over his right arm, “Why are you here though?” 

Vox rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s... about Maverick’s son.” Lilith and Lucifer looked at one another and raised a brow. “I just wanted to give you all a heads up, especially after that...” Who could forget? It was the one and only time Lucifer had lost control and nearly beat the boy into a bloody pulp had it not been for Vox and Maverick to pry him off. Maverick had forgiven Lucifer for laying a hand on his son, and as punishment, had banished Seviathan to one of their estates across the seas. Over time, or perhaps out of boredom, the lad had made a name for himself in the music industry and had been touring since as an international sensation. 

Mrs. Magne turned back to them, “We know he’ll be at the gala tonight. Our daughter is aware as well, but Maverick promised to do his best to keep some distance between them though at this point, they are both adults and can manage themselves. From my understanding, Seviathan regrets what he did and will abide by Charlie’s rules. I’m not too worried about how she will be, it’s been long enough.” Knowing that her current boyfriend would be there to accompany her had brought her some comfort. 

“Huh, that’s good. Just making sure, is all.” Valentino said as he pulled out a silver case of thin cigars. He took one out and offered to the others. Lucifer and Vox took one while Lilith shook her head, “Who would have thought the little shit could sing? He’s supposed to be tonight’s guest of honor and secret performer. So far, we’ve managed to keep the media away thanks to Vox’s connections. Would make things a bit complicated with how heated things are with our friend-nemies thanks to his dumbass.” He tucked the case back into his coat pocket and took out a zippo lighter. With a flick of his wrist, a small flame bursting as he lit his cigar first and offered it to his companions. “Mav would have come, but with the preparations and all...” 

Lucifer waved his hand as he blew his smoke away from his wife, “We understand. Business comes first. Is it true there’s a hit out from him from Luciano in Chicago because he supposedly got his daughter pregnant?” He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, “I don’t know what to believe nowadays.” 

Lilith rolled her eyes, “Oh please. Everyone knows she’s a loose girl with no morals. I highly doubt it’s his.” 

Vox laughed, “Damn, Lil, that’s harsh. You’re not wrong though. The kid ain’t any better though himself.” He looked back at the shorter blonde, “Nah, it’s not a hit per say, more like he just wants to beat his ass too. He may be sorry for what he did to your girl but looks like he hasn’t changed much when Daddy Mav gave him the boot to England. Luciano’s not dumb enough to kill Mav’s only son due to some business alliance bullshit and 30-mil on the line, though Helsa could just as easily manage the family business, if not better.” 

“You’re only saying that because you’re banging her.” Val snickered, causing Vox to glare at him as he tugged at the lapels of his black suit jacket, “Though, I can see it. Helsa’s fucking ruthless. Hard to believe she and Charlotte used to be good friends. Remember when they used to watch Octavia? Man, I thought that shit was wholesome until she hit puberty and saw her bust some dude's balls with fucking pair of McQueens because he catcalled her then called her a bitch.” He whistled. “I don’t even wanna mess with her, so props to you, man.” 

“Speaking of Stolas, where is he?” Lilith looked around, “I assume he’s overlooking the catering for tonight.” 

Lucifer nodded, “No doubt. He did call me last night to give his condolences.” he pointed toward a large arrangement of lilies and white roses, “He sent those.” 

“They’re beautiful.” 

“We done ‘ere?” Came Angel’s voice. All four turned to stare at him as he sniffled and wrinkled his nose, “I said my goodbyes. I’m ready to leave this dump.” 

“Angel-cakes...” 

His head whipped over to Valentino, “Don’t fucking call me that anymore, I don’t work for yas.” He took a deep breath, “But... thanks for being here Val. I do appreciate it.” He let go of Charlie’s hand and crossed his arms as he looked away, a slight blush on his pale cheeks. 

“Of course. I know how much she meant to you. At least you still got your adoptive sister.” Valentino’s attention turned to Charlie, “Well, well... you’ve certainly grown into a fine lady, Charlotte. We’ve met a few times when you were much younger.” He raised a brow, ‘Damn, Al really did fucking upgrade from that fat sack of shit. Holy shit, she’s fucking hot up close. Look at those legs, those tits. Face of a god damn angel that could make some big bucks with a gangbang or some BDSM. Wasted opportunity.’ 

Despite her better judgement, Charlie extended her hand to shake theirs, “I faintly remember seeing you and Vox in passing, but I’ve definitely heard a great deal about you both from my father. Thank you for coming.” Like Lilith, Vox took her hand and gave her knuckles a kiss. Her eye twitched in annoyance as a sudden wave of disgust washed over her. ‘These guys really look like sleaze balls.’ 

“Of course. In a way, we’re all family. We’ve known each other for many years.” ‘Crazy to think this chick has Al wrapped around her finger and she doesn’t even know the kind of monster he is.’ “It’s nice to finally see you again, Charlotte, and have this opportunity to speak to you as an adult.” Vox let her hand go and took a long drag from his cigar. “You were about ten when I had first seen you. I was... about twenty-one, when I started working alongside your father, I think? Didn’t have a reason to say anything but a hello back then.” 

“Please, you can call me Charlie.” she wrung her hands together, “That sounds about right. It was right after you took over Henroin’s gang and um... executed a few of the older bosses my father worked with.” 

Vox grinned, “For not wanting to be part of this, you do know your history, sweetheart.” 

“As to better know who to avoid.” 

Lucifer cleared his throat, “Well, why don’t us three head on over to Mav’s and discuss the documents you sent me earlier this week while the ladies and Angel enjoy a spa day to freshen up for tonight, hmm? I wish for my wife to be at her best for the camera, but at the same time... I don’t know if I want my daughter’s boyfriend to see what kind of beauty she will blossom into.” 

Vox pretended to look intrigued, “Oh, he’s attending the gala? I know most of the guest list. Who is he?” He knew full well who it was but decided to play dumb and see what the Magne had knew of Alastor. 

Lu sighed and rolled his eyes, “Some radio talk show host from that studio you acquired some years ago when you started diving into media cross-ownership. Alastor Gallop-something. Probably wouldn’t know him personally with all the employees under your company.” he shook his head, “Not someone I would hope for my daughter, but if he makes her happy...” 

Charlie laughed a little, “Gallow-LaChappelle, dad.” she turned toward his business partners, “He’s covering part of gala as well as interviewing S-sev.” she scratched her cheek, “No doubt it’s going to be a little awkward, but I won’t tell him until afterwards. He’s the morning host at the station, but likes to do late night work during October for Halloween.” 

Val reached out and placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, “Oh, that guy. Yeah... Kinda a bore, dontcha think, miss Charlie? Hey Lu, you know if we gotta send a message, you can come to us.” deep down he was laughing. “Sometimes it’s good to drop your standards a little to find some real people that ain’t tied up with double lives and shit. Met him a few times, doing random drop ins for Vox. He ain’t nothing special, though can be a cocky bastard at times.” 

Lilith nodded, “Thank you, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell him all week once I remembered who he was, and it’s nice to hear that from someone else who has met him more than once or twice.” She smiled sweetly at her daughter, “I’m actually happy and relieved he seems normal, especially with what happened to Molly. Charlie really isn’t suited for this lifestyle. Too delicate of a personality.” 

Charlie shook her head, “I want to help people, not hurt them. And I mean the masses, not the organization for profit.” 

Vox saw the irony of Alastor’s relationship and suddenly understood why he wanted out, “How... respectable.” ‘I am not gonna make this easy for him. That’ll teach him a lesson.’ 

“However,” everyone turned to face her. She let out a shuttered breath, “It may still be possible. You have quite the empire, sir, and it’s not out of the realm of possibilities you could make a positive difference in the world.” 

Vox chuckled, intrigued as to what she was getting at, “I already make considerable and honorable donations to local charities, if that’s what you’re getting at.” 

She shook her head, “I... I know. It’s just that... after today, and seeing the kind of life Angel, Molly, and myself have had to live. What of the other children? Or the children yet to experience this? Not all of us want this kind of life, or can maintain it. So, what if... under a certain disguise... you create a self-help, almost kind of halfway home, to better adjust these individuals into a noncriminal lifestyle? Erase their past and remove the burden of their family names? It may not work for the bosses, but for the other, lesser families in your organization.” Her heart was hammering. It had been just a whisper in the back of her mind since that morning, but when would she ever have another opportunity to talk to Vox in such a way? Her father nowadays only ever talked to him exclusively about work. 

The mob boss drew in the final drag of his cigar before tossing it into a bird bath, “Hmmm. It would strengthen the organization by keeping those that want to put in the work, and it would be a really good tax write off.” He looked at her father, “We can talk more at the Gala. I’m feeling kind of generous and open to some new ideas. Maybe have something that actually doesn’t profit monetarily, so to speak, isn’t such a bad idea to consider. You got a smart girl there, Lu. I like her.” 

Charlie couldn’t contain her smile, “Thank you!” ‘Maybe he’s not so cut throat as I thought.’ 

\------ 

Alastor sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He sat in the passenger side of the limousine while Husk drove them to the airport to pick up their assignment, Seviathan Von Eldritch. His flight was due to land at Stolas' private hangar within the hour thanks to the mobster’s right-hand man and obvious lover, Blitzo and his team. He looked out the window, watching the tree zoom past them as they approached the landing strip. 

Husk cleared his throat, “So... I thought about what you said. About the bar. Niffty and I agreed to sell it. I was going to talk to Vox at the gala tonight about quitting myself so no other jackass comes to take your place. If he wants the joint, he can have it for half price.” With one hand he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. “Niffty’s already looking into what’s available.” he took a long drag and blew the smoke out the open window. 

His companion glanced at him from the corner of his eye, “Still going to run a bar together? Never thought about doing something else with your lives?” He leaned his head on the window, “Honestly, after all this is done and over with, I hope Charlie will move with me back to Louisiana... one day. I won’t lie, I’ll miss the both of you and Rosie, but I need to put some distance between us and this life if I want to build something safe and stable.” He thought back to what she had jokingly said in the morning, smiling to himself as he thought of her pregnant, “Of course, it wouldn’t be immediately to cause her parents any alarm, but it’ll be for the best for her and I in the near future. Maybe we could go to California, they have some good schools of psychology out there.” 

The older gentleman stopped at a light, “You’re really head over heels for her, huh? Never thought I’d live to see the day.” 

Alastor laughed as he turned his head to look at Husk’s profile, “Honestly, neither did I, but I couldn’t be happier.” He placed his hand over his heart, “I suppose I am a bit obsessed with her, but all this is very new to me, Husker dear friend. Hopefully now, I can take my time and enjoy everything life has had to offer me. I feel like I’ve missed quite a bit of the beauty that’s out there, but it’s not too late.” 

Husk turned into a small street then veered to the right onto a dirt road with a faded sign designating the entrance, “Ever regret things with Mimzy?” 

“My, aren’t we talkative today?” Alastor chuckled, “Of course I do. I regret wasting so much time with her. I hadn’t realized how much darkness was in me until Charlie shown her light. I also,” he sighed, “regret... not being able to truly love Mimzy as she supposedly did me. Honestly, I don’t think she loved me like I do for Charlie. She was certainly very possessive of me and controlling. Or at least tried to be. I couldn’t stand it. With Charlie though, if she wanted me to grovel at her feet every day, I would on a bed of nails if it would please her.” he could feel his fingers begin to tingle as they craved to touch her soft, delicate skin and be warmed by her heat. He felt his phone go off and took it out to see who was texting him. He smiled as he opened the message to see a picture of her drowning in a fluffy bathrobe. “She’s a beautiful person, and I don’t mean just on the outside. She’s truly too good for this world, but I can honestly say I feel blessed she chose to be with me when I know she can and deserves so much better, but I won’t waste this opportunity. Not by a long shot.” 

“I know she’s a great gal. That’s what has me a little worried. Ever stopped to think what would happen to her if she found out about your past? How it would break her?” The air grew thick around them, “Even though Vox said he’d be willing to let you go, it’s not going to be easy. You’re lucky not a lot of people know your face, but who is to say he wouldn’t give up your name just to spite you?” 

“Isn’t that why I’m to train someone to take my place? Hopefully whatever candidate he has for me will have something I can build on. If I must start from scratch... it could take years and that simply won’t do when I want to settle down as soon as possible. I don’t know if I can live a double life anymore as I had with Mimzy. I actually want to spend my time with Charlie, all of it.” 

The path lined with trees opened to a large field with a landing strip and two hangars. They noticed a sleek black Model S tesla parked to the side under a large oak tree. Outside sitting on the hood of the car was a petite olive-skinned woman with thick brown hair in pigtails. 

“Hey, isn’t that...” Husk began. 

“Velvet.” Alastor finished, “What’s she doing here?” 

The duo pulled up to her and parked the car beside her. She was scrolling through a tablet with headphones on. Noticing she had visitors, she looked up and smile. “Long time no see, guys!” She removed her earbuds and placed them in a charging case before putting them away in her back pocket. 

Alastor got out of the car. She was the last of the people who knew his true identities, “Vel, darling, it’s great to see you!” He made his way around the car. She lifted a cheek toward him as he gave it a chaste kiss, “You look wonderful!” 

She was dressed in a fitted black pinstriped pant suit with black satin looking lapels and ornate brass buttons. Underneath she wore a pink blouse and had a crystal knot ankle strap heeled sandal from Jimmy Choo. “Psh, I’m still in work entire. Mav said I can have an interview for my behind-the-scenes article. I hate the guy, but the ladies love him.” she laughed, “Teenyboppers don’t know shit. I know the party is just a cover so all the major crime lords can have their annual truce meeting, especially since Henroin is out of the picture for the Ragnos, but it’s still a benefit thing for the children hospital. I figured my teen readers would enjoy the scoop on what Sevi is up to. Maybe do a vlog.” 

“Fascinating.” He honestly didn’t care. 

“How’s Charlotte? We miss her in the office. I think she’s supposed to come back next week.” 

Alastor was shocked, “How did you...?” 

Velvet rolled her eyes, the glitter of her gold eye shadow catching the sunlight, “I may not be part of the gang anymore, but Valentino is still my cousin. He told me what happened with Mimzy. Brutal, but honestly, it’s not a big deal. If anything, you did us all a favor as I’m sure at some point she’d probably say something and put the rest of us in jeopardy. I kinda like the quiet life I built for myself.” 

“Right... I forgot the both of you were related.” He cleared his throat, “She’s doing well, despite having lost Molly. If I could do things differently, I would have taken a bit more precautions to avoid collateral. I hadn’t a clue their relationship was so personal.” He placed his hands in his pockets and rocked on the ball of his heels. “Alas, what’s done is done.” 

Velvet nodded solemnly, “For sure. Hey Husk! What’s poppin’?” 

“My kneecaps.” he said as he leaned against the limo, arms crossed. “So... do you know this kid? Al and I only ever heard of him, but even then, not much other than he’s Mav’s kid and set to take over the family business once the old man retires.” 

“Sev?” She nodded, “Yeah, kinda. There was some major drama between his family and the Manges that rocked the entire organization concerning the main families. It was a scandal, Maverick’s son forcing himself on Lucifer’s only child at knife point. They were dating at the time, but I guess he might have been on something and wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” She glanced Alastor who stiffened, knowing full well his hands were balled into fists in his pockets, “If it hadn’t been for Stolas’ daughter Octavia and the Ragno kids... who knows what would have happened. I only met him a couple of times since there wasn’t really a point to interact with the children back then.” She shrugged, “The only reason I have Charlotte working for me is so I can keep an eye on her. She’s no doubt special in a sweet way, but the kid is deemed a liability. At least for now.” 

“Oh?” Alastor crossed his arms, “How so?” He didn’t like where this was going. 

Velvet, as if knowing what he was thinking, smiled apologetically, “She is the only child to one of the most powerful consiglieri in the country and because she’s not fully indoctrinated into the organization, who knows who might pick her up and probe her for some secrets. Lucifer really tried to get her in, but she’s resisted, and no doubt will continue to. She knows way too much. It wasn’t until the incident did Lucifer finally stopped forcing it upon her, maybe out of guilt for putting her in the same field as an asshole like Sev. She’s too soft for this kind of life, however, it wasn’t soon enough so she’s monitored. Since she never took the oath, Vox doesn’t want her straying too far.” 

“Monitored?” Alastor’s brows furrowed, his normal, calm smile strained. 

Velvet nodded, “To ensure she’s safe, but also not sing like a canary. It’s complicated. It’s not like she’s bugged or anything.” 

Husk whistled, “Sounds like it, but not really. I get it, and it makes sense. I figure Lucifer would care for his only kid and keep eyes on her any way he can at any time. Does she know you used to be part of all this? For wanting to put some distance, she uh... sure associates with a lot of ya.” He finished his cigarette and flicked the butt on the ground for him to stomp on. “Kinda crazy, if you ask me. I knew Vox had eyes everywhere, but this is bullshit.” 

“Not really. I went by my middle name when I was still working with Vox and the others, and we only met in passing but looks like she doesn’t remember. She believes her position was earned, and don’t get me wrong, she totally did outside the circumstances, but it was her father who reached out to me. I picked her up as soon as I saw her application before another place did and I made sure I kept her there.” She turned her attention to the other male, “Al, does she...?” 

“Know who I am? No. Not the slightest. This... has been an insightful conversation.” His mind was racing. Taking her away would not be easy, but there was no way he would dare reveal his identity to Lucifer. On one hand, if he did know Alastor would ensure her safety as well as prevent anyone from trying to get information would a good selling point and maybe earn the man’s blessing. However, Lucifer had been furious about Molly’s death, demanding some kind of ramification that smelled an awful lot like an eye for an eye kind of deal. The Hunter would not become the Hunted or made into a painful and gruesome example when it came to messing with the main families of their gang. 

Velvet slapped her forward, “Christ! Lucifer doesn’t even know who you are... Dude, he wants your head and balls on a silver platter. Wow... you fucked up big time. How are you going to keep doing this?” 

Alastor shrugged, “I don’t plan to for much longer. I must train a successor to take my place as far as I know aside from this babysitting job, but I won’t know exactly who the candidate may be or if I would need to find one myself. Vox is to give me more details tonight.” He placed his hand on his chin and tapped a finger on his cheek, “Velvet, darling...” 

“Yea?” 

“About Charlie... and her being watched.” He sighed and moved his hands to rest on his hips, “Is it indefinite? Who else is involved?” 

Velvet smiled and shrugged, “I don’t know... it’s up to Lucifer and Vox on how long it would be, though I wouldn’t doubt it would be for much longer. Things have changed, Vox and his influence has grown, and I doubt Lucifer keeps her updated really. I know he has been trying to play match maker with those he trusts, many in which are not directly involved with Vox but understand the situation. That chick she dated for a couple of years had quite the background check. Lu asked me to look into her social media to make sure she didn’t come from anywhere questionable. To ensure they wouldn’t get to his daughter through her, he made sure the girl worked for Rosie.” 

Husk yawned, “You still know a lot for not being part of the circle.” 

She laughed, “Tell me about it! My cousin likes to talk over dinner a lot and I somehow remained his confidante. Vox doesn’t mind, he knows I’m still trustworthy which is why I survived the purge. He invested in my company, so it's safe to assume we’re still good.” 

Alastor sighed, “Goodness me... I need to reevaluate some things. Thank you, mon ami, I appreciate the insight.” The sound of plane engines hummed through the sky as a small jet approached. The trio stood straighter and watched it descend toward the runway. “Well, here’s to hoping I don’t strangle the guy. I’ve heard nothing but awful things about him.” A ghost of frown stained his lips as he grimaced. 

“He’s an... acquired taste.” Velvet said as she took out a tablet from her car, “But, he’s not so bad. Just let him run his mouth. It will make things easier to deal with.” 

“Lovely.” He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Tell me something, Velvet, while we still have some time to talk. Why did you leave?” 

Velvet froze, her eyes widening, “Huh?” 

“What made you leave all this behind? I just want to know if I am making the right choice. Not just for myself, but for Charlie. You definitely had, and still have, influence amongst the others, yet you don’t return. Why is that?” 

Her face softened as she stared at him apologetically, “I got bored of it, and I wanted to settle down, but Fizzarolli had wanted me to stay until Vox had him gunned down. I couldn’t see myself forcing my children into this kind of lifestyle.” 

“Fizz... I was the one... I didn’t know it was you he said goodbye to that day since he called you his ‘marionette’. My apologies.” 

She shook her head, “Don’t worry about it, it wasn’t your fault. He tried to sell some of Vox’s techs and contacts so he had it coming. Tell me, when he called me to tell me he was sorry, did he look like he meant it?” 

Alastor was silent. The engines began to roar as the plane drew nearer. He thought about lying, but knew it was best not to, “No, if anything, he looked sorry for being caught.” 

Rather than feeling sad, Velvet laughed, startling Alastor a little, “I knew it. I was only his puppet to get to Vox. Thank you, Al, you did me a favor. After his death, I realized I didn’t want to be part of this anymore anyway. The bloodshed... it gets boring after so long and the diplomacy and gang wars get tiresome. If you can get out, do try to get away, as far as you can. Vox likes to keep things within arm's reach and in fear, but he’ll lose interest if you lay low enough for a while. He doesn’t like it when things don’t go his way, but he will not pursue if you promise never to come back. It’ll do Charlotte some good. She’s going to do great things for herself and maybe the world. She’s got a light like nothing I’ve ever seen and I know you see it to. Help her break out of it.” 

Alastor smiled before covering the lower half of his face, “I plan to. My charming little belle deserves the spotlight. I’d be a fool to try and prevent it.” 

“Good. Vox may not understand what real love is, but it’s a beautiful thing. I’m glad it’s setting you free, Al. Just... be careful.” 

“I will. I hope you find it for yourself as well.” 

Velvet looked at her left hand and removed the diamond ring on it, pocketing it as she sighed, “One day.” 

\--------- 

“Christ, Moxxie, were you trying to fucking kill us with that shit landing job? God dammit... I think I hit my head on the roof.” Said a thin, tanned skin male with a patch of vitiligo over his right eye as he took out his cellphone and began to look through his contacts, rubbing the top of his black mane. 

“It wasn’t that bad, sir. If Loona had lowered the landing gear sooner, it would have gone soother.” Said a smaller male platinum blond hair and freckles on the apple of his cheeks. 

A tall, voluptuous female with her black and silver ombre hair growled, “Blaming your shitty landing on me rather than admitting you need glasses?” 

“Hey! Don’t talk to my husband that way!” hissed a short black-haired woman as she wrapped her arms around her presumable husband. 

“Millie, it wasn’t Loony’s fault your husband is a shit pilot. Maybe next time take a shit sooner so we don’t nose dive to our deaths. Mmmk?” 

Alastor adjusted his sunglasses and coughed behind his face mask, effectively interrupting the 4 arguing. They all turned their heads toward him as the employees at the hangar scrambled around to get the baggage out of the plane and load them into their respected vehicles. Blitz gave him a funny look before realization sunk in. 

“Oh! You’re the guy taking over for Ms. Sunshine on the plane. There really is a god. I thought I would have to bullet through my head to turn off his god-awful taste in music.” 

“Joy.” Husk said in a monotonous voice as he spun the car keys around his finger, “Well, hopefully we don’t need to watch him for too long. We get him to his folks' place and to the gala. Only a few hours and then we enjoy the party while making sure no goons fuck his shit up. This is actually gonna be cake.” 

Alastor watched as a figure descended the stairs from the plane. His lips pursed at the gaudy attire. This was Charlie’s ex? 

Jimmy Choo timberland boots with crystal embellishments glittered with each step. Baggy cargo pants two sizes to big sagged around the waist as the individual wore a loose-fitting tank top that sagged on his chest with several gold chains around his neck. Over that he wore an army green trench coat distressed to the point the jacket should have been in ribbons. 

Alastor felt one of his eyebrows begin to twitch in irritation from the blatant display of money. Why would anyone spend over four and a half grand on Dita Epiluxury aviator sunglasses and over three hundred a Versace beanie? If he wanted to cover the toxic green colored hair, he was better off dyeing it a different color. 

This wasn’t going to be an easy assignment after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where to begin. I am so tired, so depressed, but thankfully my stress level isn't so bad compared to how life normally is.
> 
> If you don't follow me on Twitter or are on my discord, I just wanted to say that I am both ok and not ok. I have been crying and breaking down a lot the last couple of weeks, but I'm getting better. Work isn't the source, and if anything, I have to stop myself from doing those 12-15hr shifts because I know it's not good for me despite it being a great distraction from what has been bothering me. 
> 
> Thankfully peak is around the corner, and I do plan on taking some time off to heal and get back on track. Thank you for all your concerns and well wishes. I will be fine, at some point. I just need to ride this out because too much as been bottled up and the dam is broken. I'll be ok, I promise, even though I am so very exhausted. emotionally drained, and mentally dead.
> 
> Well, you know what to do. Reviews and kudos and much appreciated ❤️❤️


End file.
